Digimon 02 Davis' Lucky Life
by GreyKing46
Summary: Years have past since MaloMyotisemon fell. The DigiDestined are on their paths to be happy and forge their futures. However there are some... Hiccups coming along the road for some of them, and one goggle head is on the path to become very lucky. Davis/Harem. Lemons
1. Sky High with Sora

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Get everyone, it is time for a brand new story!

It is time to show Davis Motomiya the love he deserves!

It is time for him to go around, winning the hearts of lovely ladies.

Warning, some Matt and TK Bashing. Because of a mix of 'needed for the story' and 'Ghost and I dislike them to different degrees'

* * *

**Digimon 02; Davis' Lucky Life**

**Chapter 1: Sky High with Sora  
**

* * *

We start this story in an apartment where a brown-haired man is getting dressed. His hair was an arburm, red-is brown. Shaggy and spikey, a bed head style really. He was alone in his room which showed his love for soccer and cooking, based on the many posters and books scattered around in the semi-messy room. He grabbed a pair of goggles from his bedside table and put them on his head "Getting dressed, complete." He smirked to himself, looking at his attire. He adjusted his blue jacket, the flame design reflecting lightly in the light.

He headed out of his room where he saw his sister lying on the settee after a long night of studying. She was passed out, bedding lightly placed over her "Guess University's taking its toll on her." He sighed with a gentle smile. He walked over to the kitchen area and set up a cup of tea for her when she woke up. "I'm going out." He spoke as gently as possible, locking the door behind him as he went out.

This was Davis Motomiya, the leader of the second generation of DigiDestined. It had been a while since he and his friends had gotten together, his partner Digimon was a blue small Dragonoid Digimon with a small 'V' on his forehead and red eyes. Veemon was currently in the Digital World though, he was getting solo training by a guy called Gankoomon to become a Royal Knight. Davis had wanted to go with but it was something his partner had to do alone, apparently. His friends' Digimon were also doing their own thing, staying with their partners, hanging around in the Digital World. Just doing things that they liked. Armadillomon was with Cody learning kendo, Patamon was with TK doing their own thing. Really, it was just quiet. There wasn't much for the DigiDestined to do, nowadays. As a team protecting the worlds, that is. It was just them enjoying peace, going on dates, doing their own thing...For the most part. Davis hummed as he pulled out a set of blue head phones and turned on a song, nodding to the beat as he closed his eyes and just walked. His head bounced to the beat, going along the road and keeping to himself. Davis' mind began to wander, thinking about everyone and what they where up to. He was going to culinary school while hanging out with the guys and playing soccer on the weekends. He was also getting some lessons from a few of his friends parents about running a business and as he was wandering both mentally and physically.

TK was currently working on a writing course, he said that he wanted to get into literature and write down their adventures. Joe was working hard to be a doctor, his partner Gomamon helping out when he can. Tai had gotten with a girl called Meiko, a shy needy girl. Cody was learning to become a kendo master and learn to continue his family's dojo. Ken, Davis' friend and former rival, was learning to be a detective but there seemed to be something off about Ken recently. Meanwhile there was Yolie, still dating Ken and working at her parents store. Izzy was working on his latest computer project, something in techno-babble that he didn't quite understand, but Izzy was passionate about it. Mimi was learning how to be a fashion model and designer. She was flip-flopping between the two at this point. Kari, Davis' crush and Tai's sister, was at school and earning to be a teacher. And Sora was-

**BUMF!**

"Huh?" he blinked, feeling softness surround his face. He looked up, revealing he just went face-to-chest with a woman, and saw an angry red head

* * *

*flash back, half an hour ago*

We find a beautiful girl sitting at a tabel in a nice cafe. The red head was wearing a tight sleeveless yellow shirt, thigh length denim/Jean skirt, black knee-high socks and black ankle high boots with small heels. She had a slender athletic body with a sexy ass and large D cup breasts. She was sat at a booth, one leg crossed over the other. She was tapping her finger agaisnt the table, her nails painted red, as she stated at her phone in anger

**3:35PM**  
**no new messages**

This was Sora, Sora Takenouchi

And she was waiting for her boyfriend. Who was over a half hour late by this point.

Sora clenched her teeth. This wasn't the first time Matt had ditched her when they had a date.  
But they had been planning this for THREE MONTHS! Because it was their ANNIVERSARY!

**VRR VRR**

Sora looked down at her phone and saw a message.

_Sorry._  
_Band practice is running long._  
_Reschedule later?_

"'Reschedule. Later.'?" She strained and clenched her teeth in anger. "Resched-?"

**SLAM!**

She jolted up, grabbed her purse and stormed out of the restaurant "Um, Miss. Your-." The waitress began to ask

"Put it under the name 'Matt Ishida'!" She yelled and slammed the door behind her. She walked away from the cafe, where they had their first date, with rage. The place once associated with so many happy memories tainted with heartbreak and anger 'That. That forgetful. STUPID. UNCARING...MAN!' She mentally screamed in her head 'That JERK! Is is fucking band more important than his girlfriend?! He's pulled this same shit for our last THREE dates! And every other date before that! But on our ANNIVERSARY?!' As you could tell, Sora was not in a very good mood 'If I see another man I'll-!' She continued to think in anger before bumping into an oblivious Davis

"Huh?" Davis blinked and looked up at her, but all Sora saw was red

"Okay you little twerp! Prepare..." Sora started to yell, grabbing Davis by the collar of his shirt

"Sora! Sora! Wait! Its me! Davis!" Davis yelled as he pulled his headphones off and waved his hands in fear

"Huh? Davis?" Sora blinked in a rage filled confusion and lowered her fist. "Sorry, I didn't think it was you." She apologised

"Hey, it's okay." he smiled as she released his shirt... But then he frowned "Are you okay?" he asked softly, looking at the small pools of tears building at the corner of her eyes

Sora didn't say anything and wiped her eyes. 'It's nothing.' She wanted to say, but her mouth wasn't moving.

"Hey, come on." he urged softly "Let's go back to my place. We haven't hung out in forever and you can tell me all about it, okay?"

"...Is there tea?" Sora asked after wiping her nose with a tissue.

"I think we have a full box." Davis nodded

* * *

*time skip*

"Here we go, home sweet home." Davis said as he closed the door behind them, noticing that Jun wasn't here 'Huh. Must have woken up and left while I was out.' he thought as he and Sora took their shoes off

"Expecting someone?" Sora asked

"My sister was in when I left. She must be out." He answered honestly. "Now, tea." He added, going to the kitchen.

**Gurgle**

"Er..." Sora grumbled awkwardly, she and Matt WHERE meeting for lunch after all

"No worries. Once I've made the tea, you can try my new recipe. You can tell me what's wrong while I'm cooking." he smiled

"Really? Thanks, Davis." Sora thanked him, sitting down on the settee.

He nodded, quickly pouring them a cup of tea each "Hope you like Oolong."

"Oolong's fine." Sora gave a small chuckle and smile. She gently sipped the tea and sighed as Davis pulled out a woke and some ingredients. The chopping and sliding of the knife on ingredients filled the kitchen and living room.

"So~?" Davis asked kindly as he put some peppers into the wok. He didn't want to push her but he wanted to help

"It's our third year anniversary." Sora frowned as she held the mug of oolong in her hands. "We were supposed to go out today. Go to the restaurant where we had our first date." She looked down at the drink, remembering those found memories "We've been planning this for months. Since my birthday. Planning on making it big, split the bill 50/50. Neither of us said it but... It was to help bring the romance back in our relationship."

Davis froze at that, almost nicking his finger. "R-Really? **Ahem**." He coughed to clear his throat before going back to it. "I-I guess it didn't plan out the way it did."

"No!" she snapped lightly "He ditched me, AGAIN, for his fucking band!"

Davis almost dropped his knife and caught it by the handle, a mad girl is something he did NOT want to have. Still, he couldn't help himself from asking "He's done this before?" he asked, manipulating the food in the woke with a pair of chopsticks

After taking a sip from her tea, Sora responded. "He has. When we were going to go to the beach his band called up saying about a new gig." She leaned back a bit, closing her eyes "He didn't even hesitate. We had the whole day planned since he had the day off and my mother was out of town. But he left me hanging to be with them."

'Damn.' Davis thought to himself with a frown. 'Don't ask about the gig.' He followed up. "Did he at least apologise?"

"Yes." she nodded and sighed "At least at first."

"Meaning..." Davis asked

"He slowly stopped saying 'sorry'." She responded sadly. "It was like. His band was getting more time than me."

Davis frowned, serving his dish "Here we are." He whispered, setting it up.

"It smells great." Sora smiled, thanking him for the food and began to eat. It was a stir fry like dish with a red-ish sauce coating the chicken "Hmm~, this tastes great." Sora moaned gently, the red-ish sauce tingling on her lips, the crunch of the vegetables in her mouth and the noodles were cooked to tasty perfection. The sauce had a slightly spicy after taste, not over powering but it warmed the mouth pleasantly, and when it wasn't spicy it was really sweet which went well with the chicken

"Thanks." Davis smiled as he joined her, eating his own bowl

"This tastes great. You're really coming along for your noodle cart." Sora smiled

"Thanks." Davis smiled lightly "It's a recipe I came up with by myself."

"It's your own?" She gasped after swallowing. "This is amazing."

"Yeah, but I had to practice a LOT and find the right amount." Davis answered, recalling his attempts to make his own signature dish. Veemon had been the unfortunate taste tester and Davis was the unfortunate luck of being hit by Veemon's punches for numbing his tongue with too much spice. It had been a really interesting week

"Wow..." Sora blinked, realising she had finished her food. She hadn't realised how much she was eating "I-I'm so-"

"Don't apologise. It's a good feeling of pride to see someone enjoy my meals so much." Davis reassured her, seeing that she had three bowls worth of Davis' home cooked meals "You really like that, huh?" he smiled

"Yeah, I did. It might be a new favourite of mine." She nodded

"That's a massive compliment." Davis smiled. Sora nodded, getting up and heading towards the fridge "Do you want anything else? I can get it for you." Davis offered

"Nah, just getting a drink." she commented, before she gasped lightly

"Um, what is it?" He gulped as he heard her gasp. She turned around... Holding two cans of beer "Ah, those. I was saving those." Davis chuckled admitting that.

"Care to share?" She asked

"Sure." he smiled and nodded

Flipping open the tops Sora passed a beer to Davis. "Cheers." She clanked her beer with his.

"Cheers." he nodded, popping open the can

The two continued to sat down opposite of each other. "Ah~, this is nice."

Sora nodded, grasping a second can

* * *

*time skip*

The two former DigiDestined had spent about an hour talking and drinking beer. They were just having a good laugh. The two had just finished a small bout of laughter... And Sora began to shake and cry "Sora? Are-are you okay?" Davis asked and went over to her.

"Do you think Matt's cheating on me? Is that why he keeps ignoring me? Why he keeps leaving me alone?" Sora cried

"I. I dunno. But if he is, he's a bloody idiot." Davis admitted. "Cause, who'd cheat on you?"

"Maybe I'm not sexy?" Sora wondered as she straddled Davis' waist, accidentally knocking him onto his back "Wow... You're actually really hot..." she said in shock, a short distance between their faces. She clearly had no filter right now, her thoughts just flowing out of her plump lips "What do you think about me?" she asked, sitting up. There was an inch between their crotches, her skirt pushed up slightly showing a hint of her red panties. She held her head with her right hand, her left in her hip as she tried to look sexy as she pushed out her chest. But at the same time she looked away awkwardly, their eyes not connecting "Maybe he doesn't think I'm attractive anymore?" she whispered, tears welling in the corner of her eyes "Oh what am I saying. I sound pathetic."

"No. Don't say that. You're not pathetic. And honestly, you look AMAZINGLY gorgeous." Davis answered as he looked up at her

"You really think so?" she sniffed

"Does this answer it?" Davis asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Davis!" she gasped dramatically and giggled

"What? If Matt isn't gonna show you some affection." Davis blushed before he moved forward and kissed her lips. Sora internally gasped as she felt his lips on hers. A feeling she hadn't felt for a while. Just affectionate pecks on the lips and cheek. She fell back. Her back hit the sofa, Davis leaning over her as he kissed her with his jacket hitting the floor. The two continued to kiss, his hands holding Sora as she kissed him back, feeling hotter and hotter. Davis felt his hands glide up and down her back, feeling her shirt rubbing her back

"Davis." Sora moaned as the kiss became more passionate and lewd, their tongues swirling against each other lustfully while she rubbed her knee against his hip. Davis continued to kiss Sora, his hand sliding down between her hips. He didn't think, he just did. It felt right. Sora gasped, her eyes widening as Davis suddenly broke the kiss and pulled her shirt off revealing a red bra that matched her panties "D... Davis! What are you... Ah~" she started to say, as if she snapped back to reality and what she was about to do, only to gasp and moan

Davis had his hand under her skirt, rubbing her slit "I'll make you feel good Sora, I promise. Just relax." he said, not thinking but clearly wanting her to enjoy herself. With his free hand he pushed her bra up and off her breast, making it bounce slightly, before he started suckling and licking her nipple

She moaned and bit her bottom lip, feeling her body being touched like this in such a long while. Matt hardly touched her anymore, so this was a welcomed feeling. She wanted him to make her feel ecstasy.  
Even if she was trying to tell herself to stop  
She didn't know when Davis took his shirt off, or when he had removed her panties, but she suddenly felt his tongue deep in her pussy and she loved it. She felt her back arch as she felt his tongue lap against her labia, Davis' hands teasing and holding her hips.

"Matt is an idiot to ignore and hurt a cute girl like you." he whispered

"D-Davis~." She gasped as she felt his fingers slowly penetrate her 'How is he so goood~?'

'Make HER feel good, Davis. It's about HER today.' He thought to himself as he kissed her clitoris. This wasn't his first time, he has had a few girlfriends. And each one was surprised about how eager he was to make THEM feel good

"D-Davis. I-I'm going to. AH~!" Sora moaned and climaxed

Davis pulled back and watched, seeing her juices spray out and arch in the air as she raised her hips and quivered while her toes curled. He just smiled, seeing a woman climax, feeling the stress release.

Sora thrust her hips in the air a few more times as her earth shattering orgasm subsided, feeling really lewd in this position... And then guilt hit her like a rushing river.  
What had she just done?  
She had betrayed Matt and their relationship. Their love.  
She had just let Davis give her oral because of alcohol and her anger.  
Her mind focused on all the happy memories, all the love, she had with Matt as she felt guilt pull her under as of to drown her...

And suddenly the river of guilt erupted into flames, evaporating away with passion and a soothing heat surrounded her. At the exact same moment the memories of Matt shattered away as she felt pleasure shoot through her body, numbing her brain. She gasped as the sudden heat and pleasure brought her back to reality, shocked to see that Davis was now naked... And pushing his hard dick into her pussy

His... Very large dick

"Oh... Oh my! D... Davis?!" she gasped but she was interrupted as Davis pushed inside, her mind vanishing into a pool of white as she moaned "Oh~"

"Ladies cum first." He joked, kissing her as he slowly thrust in her moist slit. His pussy juice coated tongue batting against hers, Sora tasting her naughty juices on his tongue as she felt her vagina stretch by Davis' fat cock.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she gasped and moaned, her mind and body assaulted by this overwhelming pleasure  
'What am I doing?' she wondered as she sucked on Davis' tongue. Davis continued to pleasure Sora, giving her affection and touch. He held her hips thrusting away  
'What am I doing?' Sora thought again 'This is wrong! I'm letting someone other than Matt do this to me! It's been so long... I'm basically putty to whatever Davis does to me!'

Davis slowly pulled back, seeing her blushing frustrated face. "What's wrong?" He asked tenderly

Sora didn't answer as she bit her finger, shuddering and whimpering in pleasure 'He's... Oh god! Oh god... He's... So... Big! So... Deep!'

"Sora. I'm gonna cum." He warned her although the tone of voice showed it wouldn't be for a while. He began to thrust again once he saw her nod a bit

'This is insane! He's hitting spots deep inside me! Places Matt has never reached!' she thought, gasping and moaning as her eyes rolled up and her face turned red with a blush

"I'll get rid of your heartache." he assured, kissing her for a second "Matt must be insane, ignoring you. No guy could resist such a sexy girl." he grunted, thrusting faster "Fuck! Did you want this to happen?"

"I-I-I~! I want this! I want to cum! Filled by a REAL man!" Sora exclaimed lustfully. Davis grunted and moved his hips faster, kissing her neck and breasts more. Worshiping her. His fingers sliding across her stomach and sides 'Oh crap!' Sora thought as her eyes widened and her toes curled, her body curving up and... "Cumming~" she moaned loudly as she squirted around his member

Davis moaned as he smiled, slowly pulling out of Sora and came on her stomach. "Do you feel better?" He asked, looking at her ahegao face

Sora shuddered and moaned, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her body trembling  
'Oh god... That ... That was incredible...' she thought 'Why did Matt never make me feel so... What?!'

"Brace yourself Sora. I'm ready for more." Davis whispered, kissing her and pushing inside her again

'WHAT?!' she thought in shock, feeling his still hard member go deep inside her once more. She had hearts in her eyes now. Davis continued to thrust, hitting deep within her vagina, pushing all her right buttons as she hugged around his neck and her legs clamped around his hips. Davis continued pleasuring her, her breasts pressed against him as he made passionate sex with her "Ah~! Ah~! Ah~!" she moaned with each thrust

'She feels amazing. How could Matt leave such a gorgeous woman like this alone?' Davis thought, groping her breasts as he thrust his member in her pussy

* * *

*elsewhere*

It was roughly an hour later, where we meet up with Jun. She was currently walking back from her friend's house from a study party "I'm home." she said quietly as she took her shoes off, humming to herself.. And heard moaning from the other room 'Wait. What's that?' She thought in confusion as she slowly opened the door and heard it a little louder...and saw who was making it.  
It was Davis fucking a girl on the settee. RIGHT in front of her.  
'D-Davis? What's he doing?' Jun thought to herself

Sora was on all fours, moaning with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Davis was behind her, slamming into her pussy while holding her arms back and using them to pull her onto his cock. His thick dick speared into her wet hole, which was overflowing with her pussy juices and semen

'Oh. My god. Look at that! He-He's fucking her like a porn star!' Jun thought as she looked at her brother having sex with Sora

We go back into the room, the two moaning and grunting  
'Unbelievable!' Sora thought in ecstasy 'I've only ever been with Matt before! And we only did it on special occasions! And when we did, it was only once because he was so tired! But Davis?... Is it normal for guys to have this much stamina? And even when he comes he keeps going, making sure I cum more than he does!'

"How does it feel, Sora? How do YOU feel?" Davis moaned, asking her like a lover.

"Ah~" she moaned, Davis pressing against her back. He pinned her to the bed, pushing her stomach flat against the sofa with his chest was pressed against her back. He moved quick and hard, going deep into her pussy "M-More~! More! Harder! C-Cum! YES~!" Sora moaned, feeling her body ache for him 'This is all Matt's fault! Why did he never show me this much love?' she thought bitterly but happily, cumming again 'With Davis it's non-stop pleasure! He makes me cum again and again!'

Davis changed their positions now, sitting on the sofa as Sora bounced on his cock reverse cowgirl style. The two kissed over Sora's shoulder, Davis rubbing her clit "Cum for me Sora." he begged as he came inside her again

Sora just moaned, her breasts bouncing and exposed to the door, not knowing that Jun was there and she came, squirting onto his cock and onto the seat. Climaxing as hard as she could from the pleasure. "C-CUMMING~!" She screamed 'But I don't care about Matt anymore.' Sora thought as she felt her... She had lost count of how many orgasms she had today 'All I can think about is him.' Sora moaned, kissing Davis "Davis~" she moaned into the soft lovers kiss, his sperm still shooting deep inside her pussy before she passed out agaisnt him

Davis blinked and then smiled, stroking her head before slowly exiting her, his seed dripping out of her slit. "Good night, Sora." He whispered, resting her on the sofa. Once she was flat on her back he did his best to pick her up, taking her to his bedroom

Seeing her opportunity, Jun rushed through the living room to her bedroom and she was panting heavily, her panties were soaked and she landed onto her bed. 'Oh, oh fuck! So much!' Jun thought in lust, masturbating to the thought of her brother and Sora.

Davis walked back into the living room, wearing boxers and began to clean the room from his and Sora's mess "Okay, time to clean up." He muttered to himself and picked up the bowls, getting a bowl full of hot soapy water to clean up unaware of Jun fingerings herself to him in the other room

* * *

*time skip *

It was night as Sora awoke, her body sore but happily so. She slowly stretched out as she got out of Davis' bed. Feeling her body happily ache from Davis making love to her.

"Good evening, sleepyhead." Davis smiled, sitting opposite her and had a glass of water for her.

"Davis!" she gasped and jumped lightly, covering herself with his bedding on instinct "You frightened me." she giggled... And then the guilt kicked in "Oh. Oh, my god. What've I done?" She gripped her head, realising that she had cheated on Matt. "I'm a-"

"Stop. Right there." Davis interrupted. He held her close, pushing her face against his chest and cradling her lightly "You're not in the wrong. Matt's been ignoring you for AGES." Davis logically recalled her own words "I mean like... Yeah. Don't want to admit it but you where a bit in the wrong. But you where drunk and he broke your heart. Don't blame yourself. Blame him... Blame me."

Sora sniffed and looked up at him. "D-Davis. Thank you." She looked up at him, biting her lip "But I can't hate you."

Davis just nodded and stroked her head. "I guess." He nodded, knowing that his former girlfriends were like this.

"You just wanted to help. You made me feel so good." she mumbled

Davis nodded, knowing that he had this effect on women, but he didn't want that to go to his head. He was just trying to help women. He wanted to help Sora

"Davis. Thank you." She spoke softly, hugging him close while the sheet separated them. And she kissed him. All her, no alcohol. Her choice here and now

Davis blinked gently and cupped her cheek, holding her cheek and smiled internally. His tongue rolled against hers, returning the kiss

Sora gasped softly as she broke the kiss, staring into his eyes "Davis. You are amazing. You can be an idiot sometimes but your kind. You care for others. You love life. Your funny. You cook. You're just, genuinely a nice guy. And you are sexy as fuck. I... If you want a cheating whore like me... I'd be happy to be your girlfriend after I've broken up with Matt." Sora panted soflty

"Are you serious?" Davis asked looking right at her, seeing that she was serious.

"I am." Sora nodded

Davis could only stare in shock at her "...I don't think you're a cheating slut." Davis admitted and he kissed her again

'Hmm~' Sora moaned happily, kissing back and falling onto him. "Hey, I have an idea." she smiled naughtily

"What're you thinking?" Davis asked, seeing her smile and felt his own grin grow.

* * *

*time skip*

We move forward in time a bit, Davis now naked. He was lying on the bed, holding Sora's phone with the camera pointed towards his crotch "Don't you think this is a bit cruel?" he groaned softly

"Davis~." Sora whined as she rubbed his cock. She was lying on her stomach, her legs swinging back and forth lazily behind her while her hand slid up and down his member "We aren't going to send it, it's just for us. Some fun. Besides, Matt deserves this. Asshole. And really, it's all your fault." she kissed the top of his dick and giggled "You made me fall in love with your dick. So take responsibility." she added before she began to lewdly kiss the dick, her cheeks hollowing out as she sucked his head

"Okay, okay~. I'll take responsibility." He moaned and was focusing the camera on her face, keeping his own face out of shot. Watching as she gave him a blowjob "Oh, damn~!" Davis moaned, his head falling back onto the pillow and continued to film Sora sucking his cock. She looked so sexy, so lewd and sexy

Sora continued to bob her head on his cock, giving slutty moans with each thrust.

Davis hissed sexually and held her head down, keeping Sora there...and wanted to cum right in her mouth. He held her head, starting to thrust in and out of her mouth himself

Sora began to gag as she felt his cock hit the back of her throat, her tongue tasting his head as she now had little hearts in her eyes. She wanted his cum to paint her mouth white. She held his thighs to help brace herself, shuddering and moaning around his member

"I'm. Gonna. Cum!" Davis moaned and came, filling her mouth with his seed "Yeah Sora! Oh hell you suck GREAT!"

Sora moaned happily, sucking his cock and sperm lustfully and took it all. She was Davis' 'cheating whore', she was going to play into that role. She waited until he had finished, her mouth full of cum, and pulled back. Her tongue gave one last long twirl around the head of his member as she released his member from her mouth

"Fuck, that was so sexy. Matt's a fool to ignore you." Davis gasped as he looked at her with the camera.

"Sorry Matt, Davis is my man now." Sora winked softly as she swallowed the cum

"And you're my woman." Davis smiled as he put the camera down, positioning it to capture her and Davis in view with his cock tapping on her leg. Sora giggled as she spread her legs, as well as her pussy. He kissed down her legs, teasing her pussy before slowly entering her pussy with his sperm covered cock, feeling her warm folds wrap around him. "You know. I think Matt ignored you because he was insecure about having a girlfriend who was both more beautiful than him. And in better shape." Davis mocked softly as he ran his fingers over Sora's stomach, which was toned from all the sports she played while also making a play at how obsessed Matt was with his looks

"Sto~p. Seriously? I'm in better shape than Matt?" Sora moaned, being tickled by Davis' fingers.

"When have you seen the guy work out?" he chuckled lightly and kissed her breasts, thrusting in and out of her

"Ah~, I-I don't think. I have." She moaned, feeling like she was special by Davis' touch. Like she was all that mattered. She smiled up at him, feeling him move in and out "He's mainly with his...AH~! Band!" Sora exclaimed, feeling her pussy tingle from Davis' member as she felt his cock-head kiss her womb

"You don't think?" Davis chuckled and flinched, holding back his limit

"He-He WAS getting... Pudgy." Sora moaned, arching back and grabbed her breasts as she wanted to cum first.

"Not what I meant." he chuckled "I mean, if was spending all his time with his BAND instead of his super fun and sexy girlfriend..."

"I-I-AH~!" Sora moaned and squirted on Davis' sheets

"Fuck!" Davis moaned and came inside her

"I. Love this~." Sora panted happily, hugging Davis as best as she could "... Did you just say Matt is having gay orgies with his band while we where fucking?" she suddenly started laughing

"I think I did." Davis laughed as he looked at her. He kissed her gently, holding her close

* * *

*time skip, next week*

Davis was with Sora, having broken up with Matt earlier that day and were going back to Davis' home for some home made dinner. Davis was carrying a few bags, with Sora carrying one herself "So, what're you gonna make for dinner today?" Sora asked as she carried the vegetables.

"Probably something involving prawns, I think." He admitted

"Oh? Hoping to be frisky tonight?" Sora giggled

"Was it that obvious?" Davis laughed and tried to grab his keys.

"Oh, don't worry. I've got them." Sora reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys while subtly rubbing his cock over his trousers.

Shuddering a bit, Davis let out a small exhale. "You did that on purpose."

"Did I?" She winked

Davis laughed softly and kissed her before they walked in "So, you got work tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah, I do. It'll be a late night too." She admitted a little sadly.

"Well, then I'll leave you a nice dinner for when you get in." he smiled as he pulled out some paper from a draw and hid them behind his back "If you want to stay over, that is. Nothing big and it'll be fine to eat cold. But it will really fill you up and help you get to sleep easier."

"That sounds great, Davis." Sora answered, putting the vegetables down. "I might take you up on that."

"I'll leave it there even if you don't come over." he smiled, showing him being thoughtful of her... And she caught a small glimps of the paper behind his back

Sora had a small smiled as she clocked the paper and nodded. "Do you need a hand with cooking?"

"No, I'm fine." he nodded, walking past... And Sora swipped the paper form his hands "Wha-hey!"

"No way!" Sora gasped as she looked at the tickets in her hand "You got us tickets to the Shinjuku/Shibuya match?!"

"I. Well, I. It was-Give those back!" He tried to explain and then panicked, trying to reach for her hand. "Those were a-!"

"Surprise?" she smiled, kissing him

"...Yes. For you." He admitted and blushed. "It was meant for when you came back from work."

"You are so sweet." she smiled and kissed him softly

"So. Um...Can I have the tickets back now?" He joked

"Here's yours." she smiled, giving one ticket back

"Thank you." He answered and sighed; he pocketed the ticket into a special hold so he wouldn't forget it and looked at her. "I love you; you know?"

"I know." she smiled, resting their heads against each other "I love you to."

"So. Dinner?" He offered.

"Love some." She responded


	2. Flowering Love with Mimi

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, hey. Time for the next chapter, the second of the original Adventure girls.

I hope you all enjoy this one, it's the start of the harem route.

* * *

**Digimon 02; Davis' Lucky Life**

**Chapter 2: Flowering Love with Mimi  
**

* * *

It was a couple of days later, Davis was on his computer talking to Veemon and asking how he was doing. He was apparently getting along with two Digimon called Sistermon, who are Gankoomon's assistance "I'm glad you're doing well, Veemon. It's great to hear you're progressing." Davis smiled

"Yeah, it's going fine. Blanc and Noir are really helping me out...And between us. They're REALLY cute." Veemon smiled, whispering the last part.

"Oh REALLY?" Davis grinned and laughed "Well I bet I can top that. Guess who has a hot girlfriend?"

"Hmm~." Veemon hummed jokingly and then pointed at the screen. "Cody?"

**CRASH!**

"Come on, dude!" Davis anime fell to the floor

Veemon was just laughing. "I'm kidding. Really? Who's your girl?"

"Sora." Davis smirked

"NO! Sora?" Veemon asked with a smile. "Wait, wasn't she dating Matt?" He asked as he tried to think.

"Yeah, but she's dumped him and dating me." Davis answered

"Does she know about your-" Veemon gestured something big with his hands.

"All last week and twice this morning." Davis laughed

"No way!" Veemon laughed

"I can ask Sora to tell you if you want." Davis asked

"What's wrong with pictures?" Veemon responded. "Wait. Stupid question. I know why."

Davis nodded, Veemon knew that Davis wouldn't share those sorts of pictures with friends. "I can show you a cute one though."

"That'll do." Veemon answered. Grabbing the camera, Davis flicked through the pictures and found a cute one of Sora and him at the park. "Awe. That's nice." Veemon answered. It was him and Sora in the park, his head lying on her lap as she brushed their noses together "That's actually adorable, Davis. You two look like a good couple." Veemon admitted

"Thanks man." Davis smiled

"So, what're you gonna do today?" Veemon asked

"Sora's out with her mum, she's gonna be a while." Davis admitted "I think I'll just hang out at the mall. Maybe get some groceries."

"Still aiming for that noodle cart?" Veemon asked

"Of course, it's my dream." Davis answered

"Hey, I'm not discrediting it. I'll be right there with ya when you open." Veemon smiled

"I'm thinking of a new recipe. Something that would work as a winter special." Davis commented

"OOH~! 'Winter special'!" Veemon shuddered happily, imagining the taste

"Veemon, you're needed back at training." A female Digimon's voice spoke

"Oops. Gotta go." Veemon apologized

"No worries man. Talk to you later." Davis responded an hung up. He sat back with a smile, he felt happy with himself

* * *

*with Sora*

Sora was with her mother, making flower decorations in her store...and she had a glow about her. She was humming happily as she was arranging flowers, looking happier than ever "You're glowing, Sora." Her mother commented as she arranged some flowers "Did something happen?"

Sora nodded with a blushing smile. "Yeah, I. Um. I just found someone who treats me well."

"You mean you have finally split up with that Matt boy? I never did like him." her mother gasped and nodded

"You didn't like Matt?" Sora blinked. "Well, yeah. I've split with Matt and I'm with someone else."

"Always seemed more focused on himself and his looks. And you always looked so sad when you came back from a date with him." her mother shrugged and smiled "As long as you are happy dear, I wish you the best."

"Thanks mum, I appreciate it." Sora hugged her mother gently.

**Ding**

"Oh, the door." Sora's Mother realised and turned.

"I've got it." Sora answered. She smiled, ready to give some customer service "Hi and welcome to-Mimi?" Sora spoke kindly and then saw her friend

"That's strange, that's my name too." The young woman smiled jokingly. The woman had shoulder length brown hair, a slim figure, wearing a red short sleeved shirt and blue skinny jeans, with a purse over her shoulder. She had large DD cup breasts nearly E cups, and an hourglass super model body with a big ass

"Oh my god, it's good to see you! It's been months." Sora smiled, hugging her friend. 'Oh my god, look at her TITS!' She internally screamed in slight jealousy

"You look great, Sora." Mimi spoke honestly. "How're you doing?"

"Fine." she smiled lightly

"Sora, is it a customer?" Her mother asked

"ARE you a customer?" Sora responded to Mimi.

"Why'd you think I'm here?" Mimi answered. "I came to get some arrangements for my photo shooting."

"Okay." Sora nodded "What do you need?"

"I've actually got a list. Palmon's helped out a lot." Mimi added

"Right." Sora nodded. Mimi handed Sora a list, containing all the flowers she needed for her shoot. "How're things with Matt?" Mimi asked curiously and innocently.

"Actually, Matt and I have broken up." Sora answered, looking over the stock.

"What? No!" Mimi gasped

"It's true. Like three weeks ago or so." Sora nodded.

"No way!" she gasped sadly, like her OTP had been ripped out in front of her

"Yeah. We weren't really working out. He spent more and more time with his band then he did with me." Sora explained "But I've got a better boyfriend now."

"Really? Who is it?" Mimi asked

"THAT would be telling~." Sora winked, wagging her finger a bit

"Oh~, poo. Come on, Sora. You can tell me." Mimi pouted

"Promise not to tell?" Sora sighed

"You know me. I'm a vault." Mimi nodded

Sora leaned in and whispered into Mimi's ear. "It's Davis."

"WHAT?!" Mimi all but screamed

"SHH! Keep your voice down!" Sora hushed her, as she was almost deafened by Mimi's shout

"I'm sorry, but...DAVIS? Why? What does he have that Matt didn't?" Mimi apologized

"He's nice. Cute. Funny. He can cook. Fit. Overall he's a great guy." Sora explained before she looked left and right, whispering to Mimi "And he's this big." she said, gesturing with her hands

Mimi mouthed the words 'That big?' and copied Sora's gesture. She shook her head in disbelief. Sora just nodded with a smile "How did you manage?" Mimi whispered

"Oh he was amazing." Sora smiled lovingly "He's always concerned about making me cum at least one more time than he does, although he normally makes that number MUCH higher than that."

"You're so lucky." Mimi responded. "Izzy's busy on his computer almost every day. So we hardly see each other."

"Really? Since when where you two dating?" Sora gasped, happy for her friend

...

"Well... We aren't dating." Mimi said nervously

"You're not-? Are you just...'Friends with benefits', or something?" Sora asked

"No. We aren't any form of 'together'." Mimi sighed

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to assume." Sora apologized

"I'm still trying to get him to notice me!" she huffed "But he only has eyes for his computer!"

"Well, you know what they say about people staring at a screen all day." Sora sighed

"They get square eyes?" Mimi asked

"No, they'll strain their eyes." Sora answered. "Because if he's NOT noticing you, there's something wrong with him."

"Really? Because you'd think if I'm really, actually, attractive then Izzy would look up from his laptop sometime and see me there in just sexy underwear." Mimi muttered in slight stealth loathing "Am I too skinny? My breasts freaky big?"

Sora wanted to say something snarky about Mimi's breasts, how she looked like a heavily endowed model...but she didn't want to drag her down. "Mimi, you're my friend. You're beautiful. Okay?" She held Mimi's hands in her own.

"Really?" She asked, looking at her.

"REALLY." Sora nodded. She thought for a moment and then had an idea. "Tell you what, after I get your flowers; why don't you come with me after work?"

"Girls night?" Mimi smiled

"Girls night." Sora nodded. 'And maybe a special appearance.' She thought to herself.

"Give me two minutes." she smiled

"Yeah, sure." Mimi nodded and let Sora release her hands.

Walking to a secluded spot in the store, Sora was calling someone.

* * *

*time skip*

"So, where're we going? Nightclub? A bar? Strip-club?" Mimi asked, excited for the thought of the first two and joked on the last one as they walked through the park towards some apartments

"Something like that." Sora giggled "I think it will cheer you up."

"I hope so, I've been looking forward to this since you mentioned it." Mimi answered and then saw the apartments. She looked up as the went up the stairs, Mimi confused about where they were going. They went up a few flights of stairs before they arrived at the apartment.

**KNOCK, KNOCK. Knock.**

"Secret code?" Mimi asked

"In a way." Sora answered as the door opened revealing a shirtless Davis

"Hey Sor-Mimi?!" Davis smiled only to come to a stop and gasp, clearly not expecting the DigiDestined of Sincerity to be there

"Hummina hummina hummina." Mimi mumbled softly as she stared at his abs

"You have my permission. So have fun." Sora waved and pushed Mimi into Davis' apartment and pulled the door closed

"S-Sora? What do you mean?" Davis asked in shock

"Sora!" Mimi called out as well, only to feel Davis' shirtless chest pressing against her while her DD/E-Cup breasts pressing against his. 'Holy fuck he's hot!' Mimi thought, gulping

'Holy SHIT, her breasts are huge!' Davis thought looking at her as his cock was growing under his lounge trousers and peaking through the waistband.

"W-What?" Mimi gasped

"Huh? Oh jeez! Sorry. I-I guess I'm just excited." Davis admitted, trying to cover his member; but the outline was giving a VERY big impression of what he was packing.

"Sora was telling the truth." Mimi muttered when Davis' phone buzzed, showing he had a text

"Excuse me." He apologized and grabbed his phone and read it. It was a text from Sora

_Hey baby_  
_Mimi has been feeling lonely and down for a while now. Izzy isn't noticing her advances, won't even look at her when she tries to make him notice her. So she feels self conscious_  
_She's my best friend and I hate seeing her like this._  
_Could you please, please, please, please, PLEASE be her boyfriend for the night?_  
_Just for the night pretend you are her boyfriend, not mine, and treat her how you'd treat me._  
_I'll do that special trick with my tounge on your dick next time as a thank you._  
_Pretty pretty please?_  
_Love, Sora_  
_Xx_

Looking at the text Davis sighed and smiled, Sora cared so much. Sending a text saying he'd do it, he got a reply almost instantly

_Great!_  
_I'll be back in... Let's say 4 hours. Make it a threesome ;)_  
_Till then show my besty a great time_  
_Love you!_  
_Xx_

"...You bloody genius." He whispered to himself and then looked at Mimi.

"What's wrong? Who was that?" Mimi asked

"Sora. But for tonight, I'm your boyfriend, Mimi." He answered, reassuring her.

"Wh... What?!" she squeaked

"I was asked to treat you like my girlfriend, and that's what I'm going to do." Davis answered, kissing her hand gently "Sora called me earlier and said she wanted a nice date night. The two of us, home alone. A nice night. Only it seems like Sora planned to tag you in. So now I'm dating you, even if it's just for tonight. Hope I'm good enough for you." he explained and smiled a bit at the end, showing how he felt a bit self-consious in front of her

"D-Davis." Mimi's eyes began to water as she wiped them away. "Thank you. And I should thank Sora later."

"She said she's coming over in a few hours to hang out when the dates over." he nodded, kissing the back of her hand again "But for now? I need to deal with you."

"'Deal with me'?" She gulped, still transfixed on his cock head that had properly peaked from his trousers.

"Of course." He nodded and tucked his member away "Dinner time." he assured, going into the kitchen and leading her in gently

"Oh." Mimi blinked and smiled, sitting down at the table, set up for two. Drinks already prepared and Mimi's curiosity was peaking, the smell of dinner filled her nose with an exotic aroma "What are you making?"

"Tonight is a pork dish, something subtle yet different." Davis answered, plating up the noodles "Want to help?" he offered gently

Mimi pondered for a minute and then nodded. "Sure, I want to know how to cook." She answered

"I don't mind teaching you in the future." he smiled

Mimi blushed at his smile and helped out. "I-I'd like that." She answered, accidentally pushing up her breasts to show a bit of cleavage. Davis gulped a bit, showing her how to properly chop and cut a few vegetables for a quick sauce "This smells great." Mimi commented as she helped make the sauce "And really fun! I've made a few things like pizza's and snacks. But this is proper cooking."

"Really? Wow, that's a good start. But you're right, this is PROPER cooking." Davis nodded and put the vegetables in with the pork and let it sizzle. He got close to him, without either noticing, so his chest was against her back with his hands guiding hers

'Oh my gosh!' Mimi thought to herself and blushed happily, feeling his defined front on her back.

"You're doing great." Davis smiled as he guided her.

"Thanks." She responded, being taught how to cook.

"It's starting to smell great." Davis spoke "Just need to serve up."

"Right. Host first?" Mimi teased

"I always serve the ladies, first." He answered, kissing her cheek and 'unintentionally' rubbed his cock against her ass.

"Such a gentlemen." she blushed and shuddered

"I aim to be." Davis nodded and helped plate up their meal. They where soon sat down, preparing for their nice meal

As they thanked for the meal, they started. "Hmm~, this is good." Mimi hummed happily.

"It's because we made it." Davis nodded

"Oh Davis, you sweat heart." she giggled and blushed, joy shooting through every nerve in her body

Davis just chuckled at that and enjoyed dinner with Mimi. The two started to hit it off, Davis being his best usual self and Mimi enjoying every second "Another drink?" He offered as he rose his glass.

"Hmm. Please." She nodded.

"What would you like?" He asked. "Water, wine, juice?"

"Whatever you're having." she smiled and shrugged, feeling like a queen

"Very well." He nodded, taking the water glasses from the table and went to the cabinet, pulling two small wine glasses from there and went to the cupboard and got a bottle of wine. "Hmm. Should be a good one." He poured the two a glass each, hoping Jun wouldn't be mad at him

"Thank you." Mimi smiled

"Cheers." He raised his glass to hers.

"Cheers." And clinked the glasses together as she responded, sipping it gently. "Wow, this goes great together."

"That's good." he smiled, a drop of wine falling down his chin and onto his bare chest. It dribbled down slowly, Mimi licking her lips

'Sora... Did say he's MY boyfriend tonight.' she thought, slipping her foot out of her shoe

"So, do you want to do-?" Davis asked before he felt something touch his penis...something over his trousers. 'Oh my.' He thought

"Do I want to what?" she asked, using her big toe to undo his pants and pull aside his boxers

Davis coughed gently and put his glass down. "Do you want to...Do anything after dinner?" He asked, holding his moans back as Mimi played with his member.

"A fuck tone." she licked her lips, amazed at the feeling of his member against her foot

'That answers that.' Davis thought. "I-I guess dessert's off the menu for tonight?" He asked as he felt his cock being stimulated by Mimi's motions.

"No way, we are just having a different desert." Mimi panted, shocked at just how big his member was compared to her foot

"Fine. But, I have to warn you. The sauce might be a little thick and rich." Davis moaned, feeling his climax near.

"Hmm~ good thing I like strong 'flavours'." she smiled, now using both of her feet

"That's. Good. Oh man!" he grunted and tried to hold back his climax, but he came all over Mimi's stockings and feet.

"Wow!" Mimi gasped, shocked at the warmth and spread over her feet

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"What for?" Mimi asked.

"That I came so quick." he blushed and sighed

"I. I think that's because of my feet." Mimi answered with a blush, feeling his warm cum seep between her toes.

"It was." He nodded and slowly got out of his seat.

"What're you doing?" Mimi asked.

"Giving you your own gift." He answered simply. Mimi was silent, absentmindedly rubbing her feet together and smearing his warm cum over them. He walked over and kissed Mimi full on the lips, cupping her chin gently and held her close. Mimi moaned as her eyes fluttered close, returning the kiss

'His. His lips. They're so soft~.' Mimi thought as she felt her legs quiver and gently cup his cock with her hand. She broke the kiss and quickly got on her knees

"Mimi." Davis whispered as Mimi kissed his member, her lips tracing up and down his shaft.

"Got to make my boyfriend feel good." she mumbled lovingly, lavishing his member with kisses

"Ah~." He moaned holding her head and guided her mouth to his cock-head. She continued to kiss his cock, now focusing on his head, as her hands slid up and down his member

'So thick. Bigger than I've seen before.' She thought, recalling some porn she watched after some lonely nights "All my girl friends will be so jealous when I tell them how big my amazing boyfriend is." she praised

Davis just smiled and looked at her eyes, which had little hearts in them. "Well, I need to treat you first. You've made me cum once already." Mimi whimpered and shook her head, nuzzling her face against his cock "Really? You want me to face-fuck you?" he asked

"F... Face fuck me?" she asked and blushed, not knowing what it was. But it sounded hot

"Yeah, but I won't do it unless you want me to." Davis reassured her.

"I-I want to try it." Mimi shuddered, her pussy twitching as she slid a hand to her panties.

"Okay. But first, two things. One, you need to take off your trousers, they'll get in the way for what you want to do." Davis chuckled. Mimi gave an embarrassed giggle and slid her trousers off and removed her shirt as well, Davis was practically naked already; so why not? "Oh wow." Davis looked at her breasts as his cock hardened even more.

"Okay, and second?" She blushed.

"If I'm too rough, try and give me a signal." Davis answered as she knelt down again "Slap my legs three times with both hands. Okay?"

"Okay." Mimi nodded, remembering the signal.

Davis guided his cock to Mimi's lips and pressed them against each other "Ready?" Mimi moaned, feeling the heat coming from his head and slowly took it in, feeling his cock enter her mouth. Davis exhaled gently as he slowly thrust his member in Mimi's mouth, only getting about half in before he started thrusting faster, his cock rubbing on her lips and cradled by Mimi's tongue. "Try and. Lick it." He instructed, alternating his speech with his thrusts.

Mimi moaned and did so, her tongue sliding and rotating as much as it could, tasting Davis' cock as it rocked on her tongue and then he increased the speed. Mimi gasped, feeling Davis' cock almost penetrate her face, her left hand steadied herself while her right went down to her panties; Mimi continued to suck off Davis while she played with herself, teasing her clitoris and her folds. 'Oh-oh god! Is. Is this 'face-fucking'?' She thought, gagging on his member.

Davis held her head and helped guide her down onto his cock, his member reaching back to her throat, bobbing her head as far back as it could go, making Mimi tear up lightly. "You're doing great, Mimi. So tight!" He held her hair, this thrusts becoming harder and faster. Like he was fucking a vagina. Mimi continued to gag, letting out moans with each thrust as her eyes watered. Her face was being used as a vagina by Davis' massive cock and she was getting used to it "So wet, I'm cumming!" Davis grunted and came into her mouth. Mimi's eyes rolled up, her face red with saliva and precum almost pouring out of her mouth between thrusts. Davis continued to thrust, filling her mouth with his seed. From her teasing him with her feet and her breasts there, he wanted to treat her before he slowed to a stop. "How? Was it?" He asked as he looked down

The response was a moan, the juices pouring down her legs showing she had came 'So good.'

Davis chuckled lightly as he saw the trickles coming from her legs as he pulled back. "Ready for the next part?" He asked tenderly. "Or do you want to stop?"

Mimi giggled and she licked her lips "You think I'd want to stop?"

"I didn't want to force you." Davis answered and helped her up. "You're drenched~." He smirked. He reached down and gently pushed her onto her back, sliding her panties down her long legs "Beautiful." He smiled, sliding his fingers along her slit and then on her clit.

"Hmm~!" Mimi gasped as she felt Davis' skilled fingers.

"I want to make you feel good, Mimi. It's my personal code to make my lady cum more times than me." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheeks. He kissed her cheek several times before kissing her lips, his fingers moving quick and skillfully

"Hmm~! A-AH~!" Mimi moaned in his mouth climaxing from his fingers, feeling sweet relief as she was pleasured by his techniques but he was still going "D-Davis! I-I can't! So good~!" She arched back and came on his fingers 'Twice! Already?!' she thought happily

"Guess you WERE aching." Davis teased as he released his fingers from her snatch and positioned himself over her. "Ready?" He asked as his cock hovered over her vagina, prodding her entrance gently

"Fuck yes, take me already!" she urged happily

Davis nodded and shoved his cock deep within Mimi's pussy, stretching her hole out; making a bump in her pussy to show where his cock was. Mimi whimpered, her eyes rolling up in her head "So tight!" Davis moaned as he held her, his chest pressing against her E-Cup tits. "Are you a virgin?" He asked

"Yes." she whimpered and nodded

Davis was stunned, he should've been gentler. "I. I'm so-" he began to apologize but was stopped by Mimi kissing him.

"Don't. Apologise. I'm happy you're my first." Mimi smiled. "Just, fuck your virgin girlfriend." She answered, her eyes turning to hearts "Make me your woman." Davis looked at Mimi and kissed her passionately, his hands groping her breasts as his cock thrust deep into her vagina. Mimi was bouncing from the hips because of Davis; his cock kissing her womb with each powerful thrust. Internally Mimi was begging for more, Davis was making her his woman. Her eyes where massive hearts, shuddering.  
Davis was so hot, so sexy. So kind and funny. He could cook. He was attractive both normally and sexually. Exactly her type... So why was she so focused on Izzy again?

'Mimi, she's so beautiful.' Davis thought as he fucked her. 'A wonderful woman. I'm lucky to be with her.'

'Is it just because he didn't seem interested in me?' Mimi wondered

"Mimi." Davis panted, looking at her breasts and teased them. He bit her nipple slightly, thrusting faster

"D-Davis~, more, more. Faster! Make. Me. AH~!" Mimi moaned, cumming from Davis' cock and techniques. Davis smiled and shifted their positions for even harder fucking "AH~!" Mimi arched back as she felt her leg up in the air with her pussy pounded by her boyfriend.

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was three hours since Mimi and Davis had dinner. And Mimi was having her third portion of dessert and we are not talking about food. Davis was throat-fucking her on the sofa, giving her a cum-smoothy. Mimi was gagging happily, feeling Davis' cock fill her mouth and making her in a sex loving girlfriend.

**GULK GULK GULK**

'So good!' She thought, the noise of saliva pouring from her mouth and the sound of his cock being shoved down her throat making her wetter

"I'm. Cumming~!" Davis moaned and came down her throat, giving her his load.

"Mmmm~" Mimi moaned as she let his cum shoot down her throat

Davis slowly pulled out of her mouth and let his cock leave a cum trail from her lips "Six. Times." He panted, smiling at her "You really like giving me blowjobs, don't you?" Mimi just garbled gently from all the cum she swallowed and slowly nodded "I want to do something again." He asked

Mimi reached up to her E-Cup breasts and squeezed them together, smiling goofily "Do you mean with these?" she asked

"You know me so well." He answered, kneeling down and kissed her cheeks and then rubbed hr breasts.

"You are my boyfriend." she giggled, bringing up what Sora said earlier once more

"I AM your boyfriend." He nodded and positioned himself above her and sandwiched his cock between her breasts. "Hmm~, soft and supple." He smiled as he gently thrust between her soft mounds.

**KNOCK, KNOCK. KNOCK.**

**CLICK**

The door opened after giving the secret signal as Sora walked in, smiling

"Sora?" Davis and Mimi gasped

"Has it been four hours already?" Davis asked

"It has." Sora nodded, taking in the sight with a soft smile

"We've been making love for four hours?" Mimi gasped.

"Yeah, it has." Davis nodded

"And, I'm here to honour my promise." Sora responded, slowly stripping off. She walked forwards, swaying her hips

"Oh, my gosh!" Mimi gasped, seeing Sora sway and strip towards them.

"How much did you cum today, Davis?" Sora asked as she knelt down to Mimi's breasts

"Six times." Davis answered.

"Let's make it a 'lucky seven'." She lowered her head and licked Mimi's breasts and Davis' cock.

"EEP!" Mimi gasped as she felt Sora's tongue on her breasts. She sat there nervously, unsure of what to do

"Sora. Why don't you kiss Mimi?" Davis suggested, rubbing his cock between Mimi's breasts.

"Oh Davis, planing on enjoying your reward as much as possible?" she giggled, doing as he suggested

"Is that so wrong?" Davis asked with a cheeky grin and teased Mimi's nipples. He grinned, watching the two kiss

Their tongues batted against each other, Mimi having her first kiss with a girl. The same being with Sora. Davis found all this erotic, wanting to cover Mimi's breasts and their faces white. He pulled back, neither girl seeming to notice as he rubbed his own member They moaned as Sora cupped Mimi's cheeks and pulled her close. 'She tastes like his cum~.' Sora thought to herself.

'She kisses so GOOD~!' Mimi thought as she pressed up against Sora, her breasts sandwiched with her own. Mimi had a taste and she couldn't get enough

'Oh, wow. I'm not gonna forget this.' Davis thought, rubbing his cock and wanted to pleasure both of them together. He grunted and came, his cum splattering over the girls faces as they kissed making both of them gasped as they were gifted with a cum shot.

"Did we make you cum, Davis?" Sora asked with a puckish grin.

"Yeah. You did." He nodded

"Well, I've something to show you. Only something a threeway can start." Sora smiled

"Which is?" Mimi asked, and then saw Sora rest on top of her, looking right at her and gasped

"A sex-sandwich." Sora smiled, her hands spreading open their pussies. "Who's the lucky first, Davis?" She teased. Mimi panted and shuddered in excitement "Don't make us wait." Sora continued

"Okay, okay. Eenie. Meenie. Miney. Mimi." He smiled

"That's not-AH~!" Mimi blinked and then felt her pussy stretch out with Davis' cock.

"Lucky girl." Sora blushed, kissing her to quieten her moans.

"Oh, fuck~!" Davis moaned, holding Sora's hips as he made love to them. He felt so special right now, but also felt like he had to work twice as hard

"D-Davis! So good! Your cock! I-I-AH~!" Mimi moaned, feeling her clit and nipples rub against Sora's, climaxing over his cock

"Oh fuck!" Sora gasped at the unique feeling

"Your turn, Sora." He answered, pulling out and shoved his member into Sora's begging pussy. "Hmm~!"

"AH! Yes! So good!" Sora smiled, clamping down on her boyfriend's cock. She grabbed Mimi's face and kissed her deeply

'This is amazing!' All three thought together, all in threesome of lust and love and Davis was going to make them cum before he does.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Davis moaned as he sat there, the Sora bouncing on his member while she ate out Mimi "I-I'm cumming!" Mimi moaned as she squirted on Sora's face.

"AH~!" Davis moaned and came in Sora. "Twelve." He whispered. Sora mumbled as she got off Davis, helping bring Mimi down

"What. What a night." Mimi mumbled, snuggling up close to Davis

"It was." Davis yawned

**BEEP, BEEP**

**BEEP, BEEP**

"What's that?" Sora asked

Davis groaned and facepalmed. "My alarm."

"For what?" Mimi asked

"Eight." Davis answered

"A.M.?" Sora gasped

"Hmm." He nodded simply.

"Wow." Sora blinked

"I'm sorry Sora." Mimi smiled

"Don't be. It's our record with such a wonderful-" Sora smiled and looked at Davis...who was fast asleep.

"Not what I was talking about." Mimi said

"What do you mean?" Sora asked as she snuggled up to Mimi.

"Simple. You said Davis was my boyfriend last night... Now I'm not letting go." Mimi smirked

"You want to be his girlfriend?" Sora asked

"Hmm." Mimi nodded

"Well. I'M okay with you being a shared girlfriend." Sora answered. The two shared a playful smile and kissed, hugging Davis as they fell asleep

* * *

*time skip*

It was a couple of days later and some decent nights sleep. Mimi was with Izzy and explaining their situation "I hope Izzy's taking it well." Davis asked Sora as they were in his home having tea. Sora just nodded with a knowing smile "But, at least I've got two wonderful girlfriends in you and Mimi now." Davis added, holding her hand

"Davis, you're too good." she smiled and kissed him

"I'm back!" Mimi sang as she came back

"So? How'd our local genius take it?" Sora asked as she saw her lock the door.

"It was Izzy. He was confused about why I was even telling him I'm dating Davis now." Mimi giggled

"So not TOO heartbroken." Davis sighed in a joking relief.

"He wasn't even into me." Mimi nodded

"Not into girls?" Sora asked

"No, he IS into girls. Just not me." Mimi answered. "He's a technophile."

"Ah. Into his AI's." Davis joked

"Yeah. But if that's what he's into, I won't stop him." Mimi answered "Besides, I have all the man I need right here." she grinned and hugged him

"We sure do. AND we're treating YOU." Sora added.

"Wait, what?" Davis asked

"It's only fair, you've been up with us for twelve hours that night. Turn about and fair play." Sora responded. The two older girls cupped each others cheeks and kissed each other lustfully

"Oh. My god." He blushed as he saw this.

"Just sit back an enjoy. We've got a LONG day ahead of us." Sora smiled


	3. Healing A Heart with Yolei

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Well, here is next chapter. I bed you where all expecting Kari, but it is actually Yolei's turn! Ha!

So, here we go. And don't worry, no Ken bashing

* * *

**Digimon 02; Davis' Lucky Life**

**Chapter 3: Healing A Heart with Yolei  
**

* * *

It was about a fortnight since Mimi joined their love triangle "You. Are. Kidding!" ExVeemon asked in shock as he heard that.

"Yeah, it's true." Davis nodded. "Looks like your training's going well."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Trying to help me break my limits."

"I can see that. You can stay ExVeemon without me." Davis smiled

ExVeemon nodded and coughed gently. "I err...I've actually got something to add."

"Really? What?" Davis asked

"Blanc and Noir." ExVeemon smiled embarrassingly. "They agreed to go out with me."

"Ha! I knew you had it in ya bud!" Davis laughed

"Yep. I guess you finally rubbed off on me." ExVeemon agreed. "I had to explain what 'going out' was to them, but they seem fine with it."

"So, how is the relationship?" Davis asked

"Well, kinda early days. But we're getting along well. I'm not as smooth a talker as you, but I'm just being myself." ExVeemon explained

"That's the important thing." Davis nodded as he heard the front door open "Sorry dude, someone's at my door." Davis apologised.

"No worries, we'll talk later." ExVeemon understood. "Seeya."

Davis nodded and hung up, walking out of his room to see Mimi with a series of shopping bags and a smile "Whoa. Did you buy the whole mall?" Davis joked as he saw the bags.

"Quiet." she huffed and set the bags down, hugging him and giving him a small kiss "I bought a bunch more food since you use a lot when experimenting. Also a new outfit or two."

"Thanks, Mimi. You didn't have to do this." Davis answered as he started to put the food away. "And different outfits?"

"Yeah. I may have quit wanting to be a model but I do enjoy having lots of outfits!" she winked

"Okay, okay." Davis nodded. "What would you and Sora like for-?" He was interrupted by his phone going off "I'm sorry." Davis apologized.

"I've got it." Mimi answered it for him. "Hello~?" She asked kindly

_"DAVIS!" A shrill voice screamed through the receiver._

Mimi pushed the phone away from her ear as she heard the voice. "Um, Yolei. What's wrong?" Mimi asked as she tried to calm her down

_"Who's this?" the shrill voice of the DigiDestined of Sincerity and Love asked_

"It's Mimi. Your predecessor?" Mimi responded with a frown.

"Oh jeez, Yolei's on the warpath." Davis mumbled to himself.

_"Why are you on Davis' phone Mimi?" Yolei asked, calming down massively once she realized who she was talking to_

"Because he's putting groceries away and I was close to his phone." Mimi explained calmly. "Now, what's wrong?"

_"I need to talk to Davis. Cause...FUCK! Ken's being distant!" Yolei answered annoyingly._

"We... Okay?" Mimi blinked, holding the phone out for Davis

"Thanks." he nodded, taking the phone and answering "Hey Yolei, what's up?"

_"Okay, keep an open mind; cause I KNOW you've had a tonne of girlfriends." Yolei answered_

"...Um. Bit of an exaggeration, but I'm listening." Davis answered

_"Ken's not performing in bed." Yolei explained_

Davis was stunned and shocked. "...I can give you the number of a therapist, to help with that."

_"I trust you rather than someone I don't know." Yolei answered_

Davis sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes "I... Okay... Fine. I'll be over later today."

_"Thanks, Davis. I owe you." Yolei answered and hung up._

Davis closed his phone and put it down "Something big?" Mimi asked

"Yeah, REALLY big." Davis nodded slowly.

"Too bad I had to behave." Mimi pouted and giggled

Davis just chuckled at that and kissed her. "Naughty girl."

"Yes." Mimi licked his lips "I wanted to give you a blowjob as you talked to the girl who inherited my crest."

"We might have to try that with Sora later." Davis teased and slowly realized "Did I put the food away?"

"Except the colds." Mimi realized

"Shoot!" He panicked and put them away

* * *

*Time Skip*

Davis hummed as he walked through the town, nearing Yolei's apartment 'I wonder what they want to talk about?' He thought before he arrived at their apartment.

**Knock, knock**

The door opened and revealed a purple haired girl with glasses, wearing a yellow rolled up sleeved shirt and blue lounge trousers and he was tackle-hugged "OOF! Hey. Yolei." Davis grunted

"I'm glad you're here!" The now revealed Yolei responded and pulled him her apartment with tears falling down her face

"Yolei? What's wrong? What's happened?" Davis asked in confusion

"Ken just... He just broke up with me. Right after I called you." she cried softly

"He did?" Davis asked in shock and confusion. From what he recalled about their relationship it SEEMED okay. But from what she said. "Okay, let's sit down and talk. You can tell me what happened"

She nodded, rubbing her cheek and pushing her glasses up. The two sat down on her sofa and Yolei began to pour her heart out, telling Davis what happened "He came over shortly after I ended the call." Yolei explained "He-he had to talk to me. And... And he broke up with me... Said it wasn't working... Because he was gay."

Davis blinked in shock. Ken was gay? This was something that he didn't expect. "Wow. I. Wow." Yolei just cried and leaned against him. Davis frowned and stroked her head, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Hey, hey. Its okay." Davis soothed. Yolei sniffed sadly and looked at his shirt, her vision fogged up by her glasses and her tears. Davis gently removed her glasses, resting their forehead against each other softly. Yolei blinked in shock, feeling Davis' forehead on hers. Blushing as she looked into his eyes

She took a deep breath and calmed down slightly "Thank... Thank you Davis."

"Any time, Yolei." He responded, seeing her glistening eyes "Hey, how about we go to a club?" he offered

"A club?" Yolei asked

"Yeah, it'll help clear your head. It'll be fun." Davis nodded "Later tonight okay with you?"

"That...That sounds nice." Yolei nodded

Davis nodded, cleaning the glasses "There, all better." He smiled, putting them back on her face "I'll pick you up at 7, kay? "

"Yeah, 7 sounds great." Yolei nodded and let Davis get up from her hug.

"I'll be back." he nodded with a smile

"Okay. See you then." Yolei answered, waving as Davis left.

After closing the door and walking away, Davis thought about Ken. 'I wonder where he is? I want to check up on him.' Davis looked at his D-3, checking the time and heading towards his best human friends house 'I wonder if he's in?' He thought as he walked up to the door and knocked

**Knock, knock**

Davis waited for a little over a minute, before the door opened. "Hello? Oh, Davis." A young man with black-blue hair opened the door. The tall attractive blue haired guy dressed in mostly beige outfits, the outfit looking very formal

"Hey Ken, you doing okay?" Davis asked kindly

"...Yolei told you to come here didn't she?" Ken frowned

"No, no. I came here on my own. Can I come in?" Davis defended. Ken nodded, walking inside seeing tissues and the like all over the room

"Yeah, we...We had a big cry." Ken gave a broken laugh and sat down, rubbing his eyes.

"... You ever have a crush on me?" Davis joked

Ken blinked and then started to chuckle...then laugh gently and laugh outright. "N-No!"

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" Davis joked

"No. It's just...you're not my type. I may not know what my type IS yet, but you're just...You're my friend." Ken answered

"Messing with you man... How you holding up?" Davis asked softly

"I'm. I'm good. I'm just...a little upset for Yolei. But, I couldn't lie to her or hurt her." Ken explained

"When did you work out you're... You know." Davis asked lightly

"It was, about a month ago." Ken answered, thinking about it, remembering when he had these feelings. "Yolei and I were watching a movie and. Lead actor, you know?" He sighed softly, sitting down "I spent time just... Thinking. About myself."

"I can understand that." Davis nodded in understanding and patted his back.

"I do really care about Yolei and I do love her... But I'm not in love with her, that make sense?"

Davis thought about it and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that makes sense." He sat back, patting his friends back

"Davis, thanks." Ken commented, turning to him.

"Anytime." Davis nodded.

"...Tea?" Ken offered

"Sorry man, need to get home. Promised Yolei I'd take her to a club, cheer her up a bit." Davis apologized

"Okay. And Davis." Ken asked

"Yeah?"

"Give her a good time." Ken asked

"Promise." He nodded and waved.

* * *

*time skip*

It was now 7 PM, Davis was dressed in casual wear and already at Yolei's home to pick her up. He was shaking a bit, he didn't know why "Hey. Thanks for waiting." Yolei walked in, wearing some unintentionally sexy casual clothes

'Oh wow.' He thought as he looked at her.

Yolei was wearing skinny jeans, striped long sleeved white shirt that the neck hole was a little large to show off her bra straps, a brown belt with a gold circle buckle and her glasses sitting on her face. Said bra straps where purple and clearly connected to a skimpy bra. The shirt hugged her C cup breasts usefully and finally those skinny jeans made her ass look so juicy "You ready to go?" She asked

"Yeah." He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I am." He held his arm out, smiling softly. Yolei took it and the two walked off to the club Davis suggested. 'Wow, I didn't think that Yolei would look this hot.' He thought to himself as his mind drifted back, remembering how sometimes he jacked off when he didn't have sex he had imagined being with Yolei

Yolei on the other hand was looking briefly at Davis, thinking about how the goofball she knew became such a handsome guy 'How'd he grow up to be such a dreamboat?' she thought

The two soon arrived at the club, the line was relatively short and had a bouncer on guard. The two joined the line, Davis remembering one specific fantasy he had with the bespectacled girl. Her being a sexy secretary with the two having an illicit office affair A sexy fuck, hidden away. Something they weren't supposed to do

"I.D. Please." The bouncer asked, doing his job. "Hmm. All good, enjoy the evening."

"Thanks." The two answered as they went inside. They walked in together, the noise almost deafening them for a second "Sheesh, the music's heavy!" Davis almost yelled as the music blared in their ears.

"I don't think there IS a telly!" Yolei responded, mishearing the words.

Davis shook his head as both their hearing became accustomed to the loud music. "Would you like a drink?" He offered

"Love one." She responded

They walked to the bar, Davis ordering them both a drink. For him, a simple glass of beer. While for Yolei he ordered her favorite, a strawberry scented whiskey "How'd you know?" she gasped

"I paid attention. Plus, it's what you always order." He smirked, passing her glass. Yolei blushed, lowering her head in embarrassment "Don't worry. I think it's cute." Davis responded.

He raised his glass to hers and waited for her to clink it. She nodded, clinking their glasses. As the night progressed, Davis and Yolei were enjoying themselves, swaying and dancing to the music, nursing their drinks to not get drunk to early. Davis span Yolei, the two laughing as they had a good time. As she spun, Yolei felt the world spin with her, her hands in Davis'. She felt happier than she did earlier. Her smile was large, a giddy grin as she laughed and ended up flush chest to chest with Davis "Hey~." Yolei smiled with lowered inhibitions but fully in control

"Hey." Davis smiles back. There was a moment of silence as the two just stared at each other. A small blush crept on their cheeks, feeling their own faces flush and their bodies getting closer. Yolei wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer

'She/He is so cute.' The two thought as they got closer. A random dancer accidentally knocked into Davis which pushed him down to kiss Yolei, tasting the strawberry whiskey on her lips.

The two froze, their bodies not moving

As they stood there on the dance-floor, Davis wanted to hug her tightly, hold her close as they stood there. So you could say he was shocked when Yolei grabbed him and deepened the kiss 'Don't let go~.' Yolei thought as she kissed Davis, hoping to feel his rumoured passion. Yeah, she had heard some stories. Which gave her some nice fantasies when Ken was away

'Yolei~.' Davis thought as he slowly broke the kiss, panting gently. Yolei smiled and giggled lightly "Want to go somewhere private?" He asked

"Sure." she blushed and nodded

The two pushed through the crowd and headed to a quiet room, used for people to have a moment to themselves as Davis thought back to a talk he had with Mimi and Sora before he left to pick Yolei up

* * *

*flashback*

_"So, you're going to console Yolei by taking her to a club?" Mimi asked_

_"Yeah." Davis nodded, drying himself off_

_Sora and Mimi where quiet as they looked at each other. As if debating something_

_Davis was thinking to himself as well, debating on whether to tell them about Ken. Sure, he came out to his parents and Yolei; but would it be right of him to say that to the others? 'Nah, I'll let HIM tell us when it's right.'_

_"We give you permission." they said together_

_"Sorry?" Davis asked, especially as he hadn't payed much attention_

_"We've thought and talked about it, and we give you permission to date Yolei." Sora answered_

_"She needs you, at least for a while." Mimi nodded_

_"I'm glad you're so understanding." Davis smiles and kisses both of them. Even if he was a bit floored with what they said, sure he and Yolei wouldn't be having sex_

* * *

*end flashback*

Yeah... no chance of sex.

Davis was groping Yolei's ass as he kissed her in the secluded room, feeling her soft lips against his. She was sat on a table, her arms and legs wrapped around Davis 'Oh fuck, this is hot!' Davis thought, rubbing Yolei's ass as she sat there. He lightly bit her lip, smiling at the loud moan she let out "Yolei. I-." Davis whispered as he heard her lusty moan.

"Shh~, just. Take it." She teased.

"Right here?" he asked

"We're alone. Together. Yes. Take me." Yolei answered as she reached down and unbuttoned her tight jeans, trying to shimmy out of them from her position

"Oh my god. You're crazy." He gasped, seeing her panties.

"Is that such a bad thing?" She teased

Davis blinked, but didn't argue and looked at her underwear. It was a black and blue thong, just covering her privates, the back string being little more than floss as she wanted Davis' member. He jeans where all bundled around her ankles, trapped there by her shoes. Her long sexy legs bare "What are with these?" he asked softly, his hand slipping between her bare thighs and rubbing her thing covered skit

"I-I bought these for the bedroom. Something to spice things up." Yolei gasped and panted.

"No, I mean what are these panties? Black and blue? It seems like you wanted ME tonight and wanted this." he muttered and kissed her neck

"I-I, MIGHT have had a crush on you. Hearing the rumours of your cock." Yolei blushed

"YOU? A crush on ME?" he asked in disbelief as his fingers worked their magic

"Y-Yes! I-I just didn't. Think on it much. Cause. I was with Ken!" Yolei moaned as she came "FUCK, your fingers!" Her eyes watered happily "As good as the rumours..."

"Yolei. You're hurting. I don't want to take advantage." Davis whispered and kissed her

Yolei began to tear up, feeling conflicted because she DID want comfort, but also wanted to be with a man. Even if now wasn't the right time, just being with Davis made it hurt less. She kissed him and nodded softly

"It doesn't mean I won't be with you." Davis whispered op her gently

"I want this." Yolei assured slightly desperatly

Davis sighed gently and cupped her cheek "Okay." He kissed her softly, reached down to take her shoes and bundled up jeans off

'So. Strong. Such a man.' Yolei thought to herself as he kissed and kicked her thigh "Eep!" She squeaked, feeling his technique pleasure her, making her wet. Her eyes fluttered closed, her legs spreading as he grew closer and closer to her vagina

"So wet and pink." Davis whispered and kissed her pussy. He got to work, licking her vagina and pushing her tongue inside her

"Ah!" Yolei gasped, holding his head down onto her pussy, making his tongue plunge into her slit. Her eyes where already rolling her, the violet haired girl moaning

'She tastes so different to Mimi and Sora.' Davis thought to himself. She was definitely more of a 'drencher'. She was the type of girl who when she got wet, her juices basically poured out of her vagina

"Ah-Ah-Ah~! D-Davis! More~!" She panted "Yes! Oh yes! So good!"

'Cum for me, Yolei. Cum as hard as you want.' He thought 'Cum your heartbreak away.'

"A-Ah~!" Yolei came as the bass dropped in the other room. Her juices sprayed over Davis' face, her eyes rolling up as her mind went white from ecstasy she never imagined

"So. GOOD~!" Yolei moaned as she came.

Dais pulled back, licking his lips "Are you ready?" He asked gently as he got up and unzipped his trousers

"Oh... My god!" she gasped

"Sorry. Its size is intimidating." He apologised, his cock resting on her pussy lips "You want to do something to warm up? Or do you want me to go right in?"

Yolei's eyes seemed fixated on it, eyeing its size and girth. She didn't know if she could manage to give it a blowjob, but maybe a handjob and licks would be enough. Maybe just enough so it could go in easier "Let me do this." She whispered, grasping his cock and rubbed it with her hands while her tongue focused on the head. She got off the table, on her knees and licking the head. She spat on it lightly, using her hands to rub the spit on his cock to make it slick and wet

"Oh~, that's good. This is nice." He moaned, guiding and reassuring her "Your hands feel great Yolei."

"Thank you." Yolei panted, licking his cock and stroking his shaft. Her breath getting quicker as she wanted this monster cock within her. Her eyes where quivering hearts, kissing the head more and more passionately

"Yolei. I-I'm going to cum." Davis moaned, wanting to hold back to not squirt on her face

"Oh? You want to cum in my tight wet mouth?" she grinned. Davis froze at that, blushing and wanted to grab her head and shove it down his cock. But he just nodded at her response "Too bad." she giggled as she let go, having some fun teasing him

"Yolei. The heck?" He asked before the door opened and immediately closed. Someone must've knocked the door open a brief second

"Let's get out of here." she urged, getting her jeans on but ignoring her panties

"Yeah." He nodded, zipping up his pants just enough for freedom but enough to cover his dick. The two headed to the nearby toilet and snuck inside with Yolei slipping her thong into Davis' pocket

Slamming the door behind them, Davis and Yolei panted as they were 'alone' now. "Alone again." Davis panted

"Yeah. We are~." She panted, kissing him and rubbed her hips against his cock.

"Don't you want to be alone?" he whispered and bit her neck. Yolei gasped gently and continued to rub against him, wanting to feel Davis' member deep in her gushing pussy "Why don't we head home?" he whispered

"Okay. But what happens AFTER?" She asked

"After? I can fuck you and make you feel so good you pass out." Davis grinned, biting her ear

"Sounds a fucking plan." She smiled, blushing as she felt her legs quiver

"Your place?" she asked eagerly

Davis thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "Okay, sounds good." He picked her up bridal style and ran

* * *

*time skip*

It took a few minutes and a couple of stops for a breath, but they managed to get to get to Davis' home. They arrived at Davis' home, Yolei kicking the door closed as she basically leapt into his arms "Horny, aren't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Drenched since the club." She teased, kissing him

Davis moaned, his tongue wrestling with hers as he sat down on the sofa. Yolei broke the kiss and flicked her head to the side, throwing her hair sensually even if she was clearly just trying to get it out of her face "Do that on purpose?" He teased as he stroked her hair

"Yeah. It was in my eyes." she smiled "Why? Did it look good?"

"Yes it was." He answered honestly and kissed her, rubbing his cock against her bare pussy. "...Where are your panties?"

"I'm your pocket." she smiled, the two having thrown their pants off as soon as they came in

"...okay." He answered and let his cock push through the opening in his boxers. He angled himself so he was pushing against her slit, but let her do the penetration. Let her set the pace. Yolei's heart shaped eyes looked at Davis' cock and pushed right down onto it, feeling her folds stretch open as his cock penetrated her. Her mouth opened slightly into a wide O as a deep moan left her mouth 'So sexy.' He thought as he heard her. He held her ass gently, slowly thrusting up and into her hungry pussy 'I'm just sliding into her pussy.' he thought in amazement as his cock was slick and rubbing in her hole.

"Davis. You're so big." Yolei moaned, using her thighs to slam herself up and down on his member while she pulled her shirt and bra off and threw them away. With her upper body free, revealing her full breasts to him which bounced with each thrust, she pulled him into another hungry kiss

'Holy FUCK! She's crazy for my cock!' Davis thought, continuing to thrust his cock into her pussy not that he was complaining

Yolei kissed and tongued Davis as she begged to cum, wanting his hot seed flood her pussy "Cum... Cum in me Davis." she panted, running her hands over his chest as she slammed herself up and down faster

"I'm. Cumming~!" Davis moaned and climaxed within her pussy, spilling his seed into her hole.

"Oh fuck yes!" Yolei moaned as she came. Her pussy juices flowed down to the sofa's seats, marking it as part of hers.

"Like that?" Davis grinned, not nearly done

"Yes~." She nodded, wanting more of Davis' member. He nodded, twisting them lightly so she was below him on all fours "Fuck me. Like a bitch~." She panted. He laughed and kissed along her back, pushing into her asshole. Yolei gasped as she felt his cock penetrate her black-cherry, feeling her body ache for more. Her eyes rolled up as she drooled, her glasses slightly askew

"You're so tight, Yolei. Are you a virgin here?" He asked as he thrust his cock deeper into her ass.

"Oh fuck! So good!" she moaned

"I'm gonna cum. Your ass is too TIGHT!" He moaned and climaxed. He groaned... As his bedroom door opened up

"Well, well, well. Look at this." Sora frowned, looking at Davis and Yolei

"You too your time." Mimi giggled

"Mimi? Sora? This-This is-." Yolei panted as she tried to explain

"Our boyfriend. Having sex with you. Like we said he could." Sora grinned

"Wait. Huh?" Yolei asked, feeling Davis' cock throb within her ass.

"My girlfriends said I could. And you needed loving, Yolei." Davis answered, slowly thrusting in her. He held her breast, playing with them as he pulled out of her ass and pushed back into her pussy

"AH~! D-Davis!" Yolei gasped as she felt his cock penetrate her with her predecessors grinning at her

"How's she feel, Davis?" Mimi asked puckishly.

"How's our big man's cock, Yolei?" Sora added

"Tight." Davis praised

"So good~" Yolei moaned

"How many times, Davis?" Mimi asked, kissing him

"Did you taste it?" Sora asked, groping Yolei's breasts

"Asking a lot of questions." he smiled

"Well, we want to know HOW much." Mimi responded, taking off her shirt.

"I've cum three times." He rolled his eyes "And she tastes good."

Mimi smirked at that and kissed him, cradling his balls as Yolei sucked face with Sora. The DigiDestined of Love and Sincerity felt like she was in heaven. Yolei moaned and came over Davis' cock, falling onto the bed and squirting "Ready to loose your mind to pleasure?" Sora smiled

"Yes. Yes! Mess me up! Make me drown in pleasure!" Yolei begged as Davis pulled out from her.

"Here we go." He grinned

* * *

*elsewhere*

Coming from a nearby room we hear the noise of plastic hitting flesh. It was a young woman with brown spikey hair, her trousers were gone while her bra covered chest was being played with while a thick blue dildo penetrated her pussy. Jun was once again masturbating to her brother having sex

'D-Davis. More. Give me more. Please! Fuck my naughty pussy!'. She thought to herself.

* * *

*time skip*

Davis was sleeping soundly with his three girlfriends on three different positions. Mimi and Sora were hugging with their legs crossing each others'. Davis had Yolei on top of him with his cock inside of her pussy and she currently wasn't sleeping, as the day was beginning. She was currently riding him, getting an early 'morning wood fuck' before Sora and Mimi could get first dibs "Uuuh... Yolei..." Davis groaned as he awoke

"Shh. You'll. Wake them." Yolei moaned as she bounced on his cock.

"You're... So insatiable." he groaned softly

"Sorry. But. I'm so hungry for cock." Yolei admitted "For your big hard cock!"

Both Sora and Mimi groaned as they slowly got up, hearing the sounds of sex right next to them. They pulled themselves up weakly, looking up at her "Again?" Sora yawned

"No fair." Mimi frowned. "We agreed to share."

"Too... Slow~" Yolei moaned

"You know. We're gonna have to deal with this another way." Sora commented as she stretched

"Yeah." Mimi smiled

"What 'other way'?" Yolei panted as she was pulled off from Davis and pinned by Mimi. "Wh-what're you doing?"

"Giving you some 'play time'." Mimi answered as Sora grabbed some rope and toys, binding and holding Yolei in place.

"Hey!" she complained

"Hush, Pet. You need to learn some self-restraint." Sora answered, booping her nose.

"Huh?" Davis blinked

"You need to rest." Mimi answered, kissing his cheek. "If you just have us on your cock all day it's going to get bruised or worse."

"And Yolei is gonna stay here because she was a bad girl." Sora joked

"Hey~." Yolei frowned and felt the dildo slowly vibrate in her pussy "When did you stick that in~" she moaned

"When we tied you up." Sora answered, petting Yolei's head gently

"Now, breakfast." Mimi added, clapping her hands and going to the kitchen.

"I'll cook." Davis yawned

"No, YOU sit down. I'LL cook." Mimi answered as Sora pushed Davis down to a chair.

"You sure?" he asked softly with a gentle smile

"Of course. You've treated US so well, it's our turn now." Sora answered

'Okay, Mimi. You don't burn cereal and milk. You can do this.' Mimi thought to herself.

Davis smiled as he pulled Yolei next to him, patting her hair as Sora and Mimi left "Davis~?" Yolei panted as she felt her new boyfriend hold her like this, being put in her place.

"It's okay Yolei." He assured

"Thank you." Yolei moaned gently as the dildo buzzed between her legs. She moaned and snuggled against him, wiggling in pleasure

"You know, we might have to find a bigger place than your home, Davis. The amount of girlfriends you're getting is growing." Sora teased

"Yeah, you don't have to share a place with your big sister anymore." Mimi added "We can split the bill four ways."

"That's true. We COULD go for an apartment of our own." Davis nodded, realizing they were right. It would be nice, place of their own

"But we'd have to get jobs." Yolei added

"Yeah, we know." Mimi nodded as she made breakfast.

"Which is why we're talking about it now." Sora answered "I do get payed for working at my mother's shop, heck I'm being trained to take it over."

"And I make okay money with my online modeling." Mimi added, even if she was gaining a passion for cooking

"That just leaves me and Yolei. And I want to open my noodle cart soon." Davis admitted "So we should be all good."

"That means I'll be home all by myself." Yolei pouted

"Oh, don't be silly." Sora rolled her eyes

"You could get a job to." Mimi teased/joked

"Yeah, but...I'm not good at anything." Yolei frowned before she came from the dildo

"That's not true." He frowned

"But I'm a slut with a sopping vagina." Yolei pouted, whimpering as she sat on his lap.

"No you're not." he laughed and kissed her, removing the dildo

"Breakfast's done." Mimi smiled, plating up their breakfast.

"We'll talk about it in a bit, okay? Let's just eat." Davis kissed her cheek

"Okay." she nodded. So right there, the group had breakfast.

Making plans for their future.


	4. Shinning the Light in Latex with Kari

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Jere we go, the chapter you've all been waiting for!

Kari!

And we are going a bit kinky here, hope you enjoy

* * *

**Digimon 02; Davis' Lucky Life**

**Chapter 4: Shinning the Light in Latex with Kari  
**

* * *

It was a couple of days since Yolei had officially joined Davis' Harem, and things were going as smooth as you could expect. They where currently house hunting, Davis cooking breakfast "So, what're you cooking?" Veemon's voice spoke through the computer.

"Just a simple soup for the girls to have when they get in. Nice and simple. Its fine to have cold." Davis explained

"Sounds great. Wish I could taste it." Veemon chuckled

"Still bitter about those experimental recipes?" Davis sweat dropped

"My tongue still feels numb, dude." Veemon responded with a deadpan look

"Sorry." Davis laughed "So, why aren't you ExVeemon right now?"

"Well, I'm taking a break. Plus... Noir and Blanc like me like this." Veemon blushed

"The 'too cute' reaction?" he smirked

"And the cuddles, Davis. OH, the cuddles~." He shuddered happily with a dopey grin. Davis was silent and then almost broke down in laughter "Come on dude, I'm bearing my heart here!" Veemon frowned, feeling embarrassed by his partner laughing at him.

"I know." he smiled and shook his head softly "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I know. You should see what happens when we're in our champion forms." Veemon smirked back puckishly.

"Speaking of. How's your training? My D-Terminal has been a bit weird recently." Davis questioned

"I've been getting stronger." Veemon explained looking at his fist "I'm fact, I've nearly finished my training!"

"Seriously? That's amazing." Davis answered, praising him.

"Yep. I'll be home soon!" Veemon smiled happily

"Hey, I'll make you your favourite dish when you come back." Davis added

"Yesh!"

**KNOCK KNOCK, KNOCK.**

"Oh, someone's here. Got to go, buddy." Davis spoke

"See ya later." Veemon waved

Davis nodded, quickly going to his door as he opened it he saw-  
"Kari?" Davis asked in shock. He stood there, looking at the girl in front of him

"Hey. Davis." She spoke sadly. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." He nodded as he got out, seeing streaks of tears down her face

Kari. The girl of Davis' childhood crush.

Short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a white and pink shirt that covered her C-Cup breasts, long pink fingerless gloves, yellow shorts that hugged her heart-shaped ass, white socks and pink boots.

He NEVER wanted to see this angel cry. Even if he had accepted she'd never feel that way about him, seeing her like this broke her heart. And made him want to kill whoever hurt her "Would you like a drink? Or anything?" He offered

"A water." she sniffed softly

Davis nodded and went to get one, his meal still cooking as the smell filled the room. Kari sat down, trying to stay calm "Here." He passed the drink over with a kind voice and went back to turn the heat down. He sat down, letting her drink "Tell me; what happened?" Davis asked as he sat down.

"It... It's TK..." she sniffed softly

* * *

*flashback*

_Kari was walking back to TK's home, carrying a bag holding a cake. It was hers and TK's anniversary today and she wanted to surprise him. __It's why she was wearing this outfit, the same outfit she wore when they first made love. She was hoping it'd spark nostalgia and they'd have a romantic evening once they celebrated. __As she approached the door, she could hear something inside...something slightly familiar._

_"Huh?" she blinked. __As she opened the door, she peered inside, seeing a woman she didn't know...and naked._

_They where on TK's bed._

_Both of them_

_The girl was panting heavily, moaning TK's name over and over. TK grabbing her breasts and came inside of her. __He was lying on the bed, the girl bouncing on his cock. __And the sight of it wounded Kari. Seeing TK make love on the bed THEY shared.  
The bed THEY make love in.  
And he betrayed her  
__"Oh TK... When are you going to leave that Kari girl?" she heard the girl mutter happily_

_Kari's eyes turned to pin-pricks from that. Was she telling the truth?_

_"Soon, baby. Soon." TK answered callously._

_... And she ran_

_Kari dropped the cake and ran to whoever. She didn't who though. But she DID think of one name briefly._

_Davis_

* * *

*end flashback*

'That son of a bitch!' Davis thought in anger, but continued to comfort Kari as she burrowed her face into his chest and cried 'Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts.' He thought to himself as her breasts pushed against his stomach

"How... How could he do that, Davis?!" Kari cried

"I. I don't know. Men are...Well, we're not saints." He answered

"I don't want a Saint... But I thought he loved me." she cried

"Yeah." Davis nodded while frowning. 'So do I.' He thought

"He must have done it because I'm a freak and kept trying to..." Kari cried before she shut herself up, as she realised she had said too much

"What? What did you want?" Davis asked as he tried to get her to open up

"It's embarrassing... You'll think I'm a weirdo." Davis's innocent and angelic Kari blushed and looked away

"Kari. Trust me. I do NOT think you're a weirdo." Davis answered, bringing his face to hers.

"I... Want to have sex while wearing a latex catsuit." Kari blushed and admitted "One that looks like Gatomon."

"...Really?" Davis blinked in shock as he heard that.

Kari blushed, looking away and nodding "It... It started as just a curiosity. Wearing latex gloves when I masterbated... I kinda really liked it. So I looked into it, in secret. Then I... Gatomon and I have always been great friends. And I thought about how pretty she was and how fun it would be to be a cat. And... Things went down the line... I... I bought a latex fur suit. "

Davis remained silent, listening intensely as Kari explained and his penis getting justifiably hard from imagining Kari in such a cat-suit 'Oh my god.'

"I... Have worn it when I... Yeah. It was fun. And then... I've tried to get TK to do me in the suit. Just to try it." she continued "But he kept saying no, giving me weird looks. When he wanted me to wear wigs and look like anime characters. I thought it'd be fair for us to explore my fetish for once... But I guess mine is way too weird and he couldn't take it."

"Then he's a fool." Davis answered suddenly.

"D-Davis?" Kari gasped

"If he REALLY loved you, he would've warmed up to the idea. He would've tried it. If he was just doing his own thing with you then that's a one-sided relationship!" Davis answered "He only cares about himself! Clearly shown with how he's sleeping with some bitch instead of staying loyal! He just wants a hole to fuck!... Okay I know that's a bit rich coming from me, who has three girlfriends, but they all know about each other and want that relationship. I would never go behind any of their backs because I love them."

Kari's eyes widened as she heard that, THREE girlfriends. But not going behind their backs, telling them about the others...being this honest. Kari had heard the others talking about it but she had to admit that she thought they where lying and ignored it.  
Just like the rumours about Davis' skills

"They-they're true?" She whispered

"Huh?" Davis asked

"The rumours. About-about you and a group of girls." Kari explained

"Yeah." he said nervously

"Do? I mean. Can I?" Kari fumbled over her words

"I... What? Kari?" he blinked, confused and worried for her

"Davis. I. Can you? I'm sorry." She blushed and apologised

"What?" he blinked

"I. Want to try it out. Wearing my costume. Just once." She blushed "Is it okay if I wear it here?"

Davis blinked and gulped. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, of COURSE it is." He nodded "Tomorrow good for you?"

"Why not today?" Kari asked

"Three reasons." Davis responded as he raised three fingers. "First. You're hurting now and I think you need to calm down first." He lowered his right ring finger.

"Oh." Kari frowned at that.

"Two. I don't want to take advantage of you while you're like this. It'd just feel wrong to me." He lowered his right middle finger

"And the third?" Kari asked

"Third is obvious. You've not brought it." Davis pointed out and pointed to her lack of bags.

Kari was silent and started giggling, whipping the tears away "Hahaha! Oh Davis. You know how to make me laugh." she smiled softly, curling up next to him "I knew you'd help. You've always been there for me. Your my best friend."

'Best friend. Right.' He thought sadly and gently stroked her head and he was fine with that "Want to stay for dinner?" he offered

"That sounds nice." Kari nodded in his lap.

* * *

*time skip*

Kari had stayed over at Davis' home, it was nice to see her there. She was, of course, shocked to see his girlfriends where Sora, Mimi and Yolie but she adapted fine. They had finished dinner by now, June having joined them, before Davis left so the girls could have some 'girl time' alone in the living room

"So, how're you all doing?" Jun asked innocently and kindly.

"Fine." Sora nodded. The girls all dressed in their pajamas, Yolie handing out some ice cream "But we all know Kari isn't."

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything-" Jun apologised

"I know you didn't." Kari responded, taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"I guess we don't really know who we were with, after all." Yolei mumbled to herself.

"Still. I never imagined sweet and innocent TK to do that." Mimi muttered, remembering the child from their first adventure

"Things change. Not always for the better." Kari answered, feeling a bit worse "Talking to Davis really helped."

"Yeah, my brother's good at that sort of stuff." Jun answered with both girls blushing "So um...How long have you been dating?"

"Huh?" The girls asked

"My brother. How long?"

"Oh. I've been dating Davis for about two months now." Sora shrugged

"A few weeks less than that." Mimi added

"And just a month, myself." Yolie admitted

"Wow, um. Quite...Quite the diversity." Jun chuckled awkwardly as she heard that.

"He loves all of us." Sora nodded "Even though he's dating all of us he loves us all equally and does his best for all of us. Like last week he bought me a new tennis racket since mine was getting worn out."

"Meanwhile he took me on a movie date that night." Mimi smiled

"And the next day he was ready to walk me to the store and help me shopping just to spend more time with me." Yolie giggled at how sweet Davis was sometimes

"Wow, I-I didn't realize that." Kari whispered

"You guys DO leave a lot of... Mess though." June coughed 'innocently'

"...Oh." The three blushed at that, not realizing their 'messes' were there.

"Well... There are rumours about Davis, his skills and his... Size... The rumours where wrong. He's better." Mimi said punkishly

"Huh?" Jun blinked in shock as she heard that while trying not to let the girls see her rubbing her thighs together

"His size?" Kari gulped as she heard that

"Yeah." Yolie nodded. And at once the three girls mimed his size, the exact same size

"Oh. My god!" Jun and Kari blushed as they saw it.

"You're joking." Jun gulped

"Nope." Sora giggled

"Excuse me." Jun quickly spoke and left the table, almost running

"I think we embarrassed her." Mimi teased.

"We DEFINITELY did." Sora nodded while Kari looked like a deer in the headlights

"Yoo-hoo, Kari." Yolei waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out." Yolei answered

"Oh, sorry." she said in emabressment

"It's fine. I guess we WERE being very open about things." Yolei answered

"Enough boy talk, anyway! Girls night!" Sora grinned

"WHOO!" Mimi called out. "I'll get the karaoke!"

* * *

*time skip*

It was the following day, the girls had enjoyed a night filled with music, ice cream and a lack of sleep. Kari had left for her house saying she'd be back in an hour or so.  
Jun had rushed out early, late for her job

Davis was inside his apartment once again, covering the girls with a quilt so they didn't catch a cold. Sora, Mimi and Yolie smiled lightly, snuggling up together lightly 'So cute.' Davis thought to himself. 'Kari's not here. Maybe she went home.' And went to the kitchen. He made himself breakfast and started eating, thinking about this whole strange situation.

Three girlfriends in Sora, Mimi and Yolei; learning Kari had a latex costume fetish. It was just a heck of a shock to learn about it. Being there for Kari and her wanting to be allowed to be explored in his home since TK, who had cheated on her, never accepted it 'Why do people cheat?' He thought sadly and lowered his utensil.

**KNOCK, KNOCK. KNOCK**

"Must be Kari." he shrugged, going to the door. As he opened it, it turned out he was right.

"Hey, Davis. I'm back." She waved with a smile and carried a bag

"Hey. Where'd you go?" He asked and let her in

"Home. Wanted a shower and had to get my suit and the stuff." she blushed. She was now wearing a white knee length skirt, a pink shirt sleeve shirt and some small pink heeled pumps. Her hair looking less neat then normal

"Oh, okay. You look good." He responded kindly and closed the door.

"Thanks." she nodded, blushing "Just threw this stuff on. I'm kinda nervous and excited. I better... Er... Where should I strip?" she asked

"The bathroom, I think. Mimi, Sora and Yolei are sleeping in my room." He answered as he coughed "But... Why are you going to strip?"

...

"Davis, do you know what a Latex fursuit is?" she asked with a soft smile

Davis froze up and blinked, his member was getting hard under his trousers as he imagined that "I... I've seen pictures here and there. But not really."

"Well, let me show you." Kari blushed

She set the bag down and unzipped it, time seeming to slow for both of them. Kari then pulled the article of clothing out the bag. It looked like a big, human like Gatomon without her gloves  
It was clearly latex, hard to mistake that meterial. It was white, as expected. It had a long white and purple stripped tail set just above the ass, it seemed strange though like it was empty. The Gatomon like figure was Kari's height, cup size, leg length, ass size, hip size, figure, arm length, slimbness. It was the exact same size everywhere, only limp and empty.  
Finally it had a 'head' hanging on front... Gatomon's head. Exactly, only with holes for Kari's eyes. Beyond that, the 'head' was exactly like Gatomon's and would cover every inch of Kari's head

The outfit was very well maintained, a shiny white and was carefully folded in the bag

"Oh, my god." Davis blinked and gulped as he saw it "It's like Gatomon somehow became your twin." he couldn't help but say

"Oh, hush." Kari blushed at that, accepting the compliment "This suit is... It's my exact body size. My exact measurements, so it fits me perfectly. But with enough give to let me freely move."

"So that's why you have to be naked." Davis blushed. If it was her exact measurements she wouldn't be able to even ear underwear under it

She nodded at that and took it to the bathroom. "It'll take me a while to get it on. So you have any baby powder?" she asked before she went into the bathroom

"I think so." He nodded and went to look. "Ah, here we go." He got it out and put it on the side.

"I brought my own if I needed to." she assured, taking it with a smile "But thank you."

"But... Why?" he asked, again curious

"So the suit slides on easier and doesn't chafe." she explained, almost eager to explain her fetish to her friend

"Ah." Davis nodded in understanding. "Well, M'lady. The room's yours." He smirked

She nodded, smiling softly "Do you want to watch?" she teased before she closed the door

Davis blinked and bit his lower lip. "Yes."

"What?" she asked, suddenly opening the door

"I want to watch." He answered, not bothering to cover his erect member. He had to admit, he felt a bit arrogant and cocky here. But at the same time he felt like both of them needed it

"I... I... Okay. It... It's the least I could do." she whispered and blushed

"And if needs be, I can help." He offered with an awkward smile

"That... Would probably come up at one point." she blushed, taking her shirt and skirt off nervously

'Beautiful.' Davis thought as he looked on. She had no underwear on, Kari almost hugging herself as she stood there "So, beautiful." Davis thought as he looked at her.

Kari took down the baby powder and started working, gently applying it and rubbing it across her body. She focused mainly on her joints. Davis continued to look on, seeing her do this. He wanted to help, so he got the costume and tried to help unzip it, ready for her use. It was an almost beautiful sight before him. He reached behind the sight, gently pulling the zip gown the back of the neck. Pulled it down to the tail

'Wow. This material feels amazing.' He thought to himself. He noticed a small plug at the bottom of the tail, the tail was inflatable "So that's how it works." he realized

"How what works?" Kari asked

"The tail. I noticed the plug." He answered

"Ah. Yeah, the pump is in my bag." she nodded, sitting down on the toilet which had the lid down, and holding her legs out "You mind?"

"Of course." He nodded and helped slide the feet on, the snug material hugged her feet and up to her legs perfectly. He carefully held the suit open, scared he'd break it, and helped guide her feet in before carefully rolling the suit up her legs. It was almost magical how her skin seemed to change colour. One second it was soft and pale, then you blink, and it was a sleek shiny white 'Amazing.' He gulped as his hands seemed to glide up her leg as he applied to suit to her body

The suit was at her hips, it was a bit tricky getting it around her ass. Especially as he tried not to touch her inappropriately "Davis..." Kari whispered with a blushed, amazed at how careful he was being. And how he was doing his best not to touch her too much. It made her heart flutter.

Davis lifted her suit up her stomach, stopping "Which arm first?" he asked

"My, my right. Please." She responded nervously, extending said arm so he wasn't confused

He nodded, making sure the arm hole was wide enough as she slipped her hand in "Not too tight, is it?" He asked

"No. It's just right." She responded. She felt the familiar cool tightness, the material that she loved spreading over her arm. She wiggled her fingers a bit as her hands slid into the suits gloves, her arms being completely encased. Davis stated at the strange, familiar yet alien sight. He gently held her hand, his figures sliding between hers. Smoothing out the outfit so it was skintight, gently pushing the creases and pockets of air out. Slowly sliding up her arm, getting rid of the odd loose bit where the latex didn't fit flat because of how the material worked.  
Once again Kari stared, something about this just felt so... so intimate

"Almost done." Davis whispered as he helped her other hand slide into the other sleeve. Kari nodded, letting her other hand slide into the other arm as Davis repeated the process. And with them doing this, her breasts where now tightly held in the suit as her chest was encased up to her collar. "Is it alright?" Davis asked tenderly as he didn't want to strangle her.

"It feels perfect." she smiled turning around so her back was facing him. The zipper undone, a teasing glimpse of her naked back was shown to him. Somehow that sight was more lewed and erotic than her being naked before him "Could you zip me up? I can never reach when it's at the very bottom."

Davis nodded and zipped her up, the slow zip crawling up her back seemed to be erotic to the both of them. He stood close, watching as the zip slowly moved up and concealed her flesh. Pulling the suit together tightening it to Kari's skin more and more. Until finally, her back almost flush to his chest, the zipper reached the top, resting in the middle of her neck as her suit covered her every inch "There. You're zipped up." Davis blushed

"Thanks." she smiled, letting go of her hair. She turned around, facing him. Revealing herself in the tight suit. Her whole body was concealed by the white latex suit, showing off every curve of her body. Like she was naked, but not. The outfit hugged her so tightly, so so completely, it looked like she WAS naked. If it was flesh coloured you could have easily made the mistake "How do I look to you?" Kari playfully asked, blushing at the comment

"I never imagined you could be any more beautiful. But you are." he mumbled

Kari felt a shudder creep up her back and nodded. "So, do you want to play with this Kitty-Mon?"

"Yes." he smiled softly, unable to stop himself now

"Well... I still have a few things first. But then we can play." Kari smiled, the two returning to the living room. Davis hearing the familiar crackle and squeaks you instinctively associate with latex

'Oh man. I don't think I'm ready to hold back.' He thought to himself, wanting to hug and caress her, but he HAD to be patient. Kari sat down, pulling out a small pump from her bag and started pumping her tail "So... How much did that cost?" he asked

"Since it's a custom suit. And made for my body... Around 35,000 Yen. Nearly 40,000 but the woman was nice since it was my first suit." Kari explained casually

"40,000?" Davis gasped as he heard that, that would help with his rent for a good while, including his food bill "Wow, that's...kinda expensive." Davis responded, seeing the tail being pumped

"Yeah. These things aren't cheap." she nodded, making sure the tails plug was in properly so it wouldn't loose air "That's why I spent a month studying how to properly handle, clean and store a latex fursuit, as well as small tricks like the baby powder and how you know when an inflatable part of it is full, before I contacted a suit maker and started ordering one. You need to give them your measurements, a sketch of what you want it to look like and all these little things. It takes time. And then they make it and send it. Takes a few months. I've been thinking, if I ever got another suit, I think I'll get a Nefertimon one with inflatable thighs."

Davis shuddered with a smile, his cock throbbing under his trousers 'Wow.' he thought, amazed at how... passionate she was about all this

"Are you okay?" Kari asked nervously, blushing brighter as she looked down in shame "It... You think I'm weird, right?"

"Sorry, I just...I might just cum from looking at you." Davis admitted honestly.

"What?" she gasped in shock, her face now atomic red

"I-I'm just being honest!" Davis admitted, raising his hands in defense and revealed the outline of his cock.

"Oh my gosh. They weren't lying." she muttered, trying to hide her lust as her eyes went right to that spot. She gulped and closed her eyes, shaking her head. She reached into the bag, pulling out latex fingerless wrist elbow gloves styled after Gatomon's gloves that she started to put on, Davis noticing that her fingers where covered in black latex like they where the claws "What... did you think of my idea? Oh gosh I probably sound like a freak and weirdo."

"I could NEVER think that of you." He answered, kneeling down to her eye level. "And if THAT'S what you want to do, what makes you happy? Then go for it. If your asking my opinion on the idea? Well, I don't understand your love for this. Or the whole 'inflatable thighs' thing you mentioned, but it would be interesting."

Kari looked at him with glistening eyes, elated to know that someone was allowing her to be weird with her own fetishes. She pulled her gloves on carefully and wanted to pull him a loss "D... Davis. Sora, Mimi and Yolie gave me a letter to give you." she muttered, taking it out of her bag

"A letter?" He asked and took it, opening it in front of Kari.

_You have permission!_  
_XxX_  
_Sora, Mimi & YOWEEEEEEE XDDDDDDDDD_

Looking at the writing they where clearly drunk off their ass when they wrote it, especially Yolie. But they where sober enough to know what they where doing, he could tell "Ah." He exclaimed simply

Kari was pulled the hood on, encasing her head. What Davis didn't know was that Kari was slipping a small tube into her mouth, a breathing tube which was connected to a small hole where 'Gatomon' a mouth was

"Well, it looks like you. Have. Permission..." Davis spoke as he looked at Kari and slowed his speech as he saw her.

Kari was silent, tilting her head. She was sitting on her knees with her hands on the floor, trying to look like she was on fours

Davis gulped as he saw Kari like that, his cock throbbing harder and harder as he looked at her. "So. Fucking. Cute!"

'He's... So big.' Kari thought as her brown eyes, the only real part of her visible, widened

"Kari. Do. Do you want this?" He asked kindly as he looked in her eyes.

Kari's eyes showed some shame as she nodded

"Okay, we'll take it slow." Davis answered, cupping her face and guided her to his cock... Before he realised the hood basically sealed her mouth off so she couldn't kiss him or suck his cock "Ah, I'm sorry." He apologised

Kari just gave a muffled noise, giggling, as she nuzzled her head against his covered member like a cat. She head butted him lightly, pushing him onto a chair. She then moved backwards and stood up on two feet to her full height, running her hands over her body

"Oh, wow." He gasped as he looked at her, seeing Kari act this cutely and then going from cute to sexy as she swayed her body a bit, her hands moving across her body and massaging it. It made the latex give off that squeaking noise but the way Kari rolled her head to it, she clearly enjoyed the noise. But as she squeezed her breasts for him and rolled her hips to show them off, it was almost like she wanted his approval "Beautiful, just...Just beautiful." He smiled, wanting to reach out and grope her. He ran his fingers over her stomach, amazed by the feeling 'This feeling, so different to what I know. I just want to hug her. I want to be WITH her.' Davis thought. His hands skid around her, over her hips and side, and pulled her flush to his body in a hug

Kari gasped as she felt Davis hug her from behind, and felt his cock press against her ass. She reached between her legs, shuddering. Her hand slid across her thighs, along her the curve of her crotch. She gently grasped a hidden zipper, her finger splitting apart the seam, before carefully pulling the zipper apart. It revealed a second layer underneath, keeping the suit together, with two holes. One around her vagina and the other around her ass hole. These holes allowing access to HER holes

"What's that?" Davis asked as he heard the zip and the motions she was doing.

She replied by grasping his hand, sliding it down her stomach and towards her vagina

"Oh? OH~. Okay." He blinked and then realised, feeling a familiar touch, even though it was being covered by the latex, he knew what Kari wanted. He slipped his fingers past the latex holes and started rubbing her bare flesh, rubbing against her slit and pushing inside lightly

"Ah~!" Kari moaned as she felt his finger tease and push into her pussy; the feeling of her latex, the freedom of wearing what she wanted, someone teasing her through the costume and a massive cock resting between her buttocks. She reached up behind her, wrapping her arms around his head and moaning louder as she rubbed her ass against his member. Feeling her tightness hugging her, the cool feeling. Feeling so naked but fully clothed at the same time. Being something she wasn't, a Gatomon.  
And Davis was accepting that

"Kari. I-I feel like cumming~." Davis moaned, the feeling of her grinding on him was too stimulating even if he was still fully dressed. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder so their eyes met. Her brown eyes showed she felt the same, like she was going to cum "T-Together." He panted and wanted to kiss her. He quickly undid his pants and pulling them and his underwear down, rubbing his cock against her latex ass

"Hmm, hmm~!" Kari moaned and wanted to feel his cum on her ass. She moaned louder, urging his fingers deeper and deeper. She didn't say a word but her eyes rolled up, trying not to bite down on the breathing tube 'It's better than my own fingers or my dildo.' she thought

"I'm cumming, Kari!" Davis hugged her and climaxed onto her ass

Kari moaned as she came as well, her body going limp. The two stood there holding each other and breathing deeply. Kari, because of the tube, was obviously much louder than Davis but it was clear they had both enjoyed themselves 'So. Much.' She thought to herself.

"Kari. Do you want me to put it in?" He asked tenderly before he realised he came on her ass and ran off, looking around the room for something

"Hmm?" Kari moaned as she was confused a little

Davis soon returned with a soft cloth and a nervous smile "I... Don't want to ruin your suit." he said sheepishly, pointing at her ass

Kari was silent before she held her hands in front of her face and her body shook lightly, the telltale signs that she was giggling even as she tried to hold it in... It wasn't until he saw her in this suit that Davis noticed, or at realised he noticed, all these little movements about Kari. But with her being unable to talk wearing that hood he had to focus on body language, and he felt like he was rather good at it

Davis just smiled and got the cloth, wiping up his seed off her suit clad backside. He gently removed the semen, his hands and the cloth sliding across her curvy and plump ass, before he reached up and rubbed her around where the fake cat ears where located on the hood

"Haa~." Kari mewed as she felt that affectionate rub. She nuzzled her head against his hand before she got onto her back and spread her legs

"Kari." He whispered as he saw her, almost spread eagle and vulnerable. She just nodded, showing that she wanted this. He crawled over her, holding his member "You ready?" He asked tenderly.

Kari just nodded, looking at him with a deep trust in her eyes as she felt her wet vagina beg for Davis' member. Davis nodded, pushing into her wet pussy. Kari's eyes widened in shock, feeling how thick and girthy Davis' cock was. Her pussy stretched out as she felt him enter her even WITH the sleeve in the hole. The hole gave an extra squeeze to his member, Davis groaning softly at feeling Kari's wet pussy around him

"Kari. You're so tight!" Davis lovingly moaned as he thrust within her.

"Bwg!" Kari's voice moaned out, moaning around the breathing tube

Davis hugged her close, his hips slapping against hers, his cock lovingly kiss her pussy "Good kitty! Good kitty!" he praised her as he slammed in and out of her

'Good kitty! I'm good kitty!' Kari thought to herself as Davis praised her. Her eyes glistening with joyful tears, Davis fucking her how she always wanted

"So good!" Davis moaned, wanting to kiss her, but groped her breasts over the latex. Since he couldn't kiss her lips he kissed her neck and nuzzled it

"Hmm~!" Kari moaned and climaxed over his cock. She held him close, her body shaking and quivering as her hips bucking wildly

"Such a good girl." He whispered as he hugged her. "I'm gonna cum... Does my kitty want it inside her?" he asked softly, kissing her 'nose'

"Hmm~! Hmm-hmm!" Kari moaned, nodding in excitement.

"Okay then." he nodded and grunted, cumming inside her

Kari's eyes widened and moaned, feeling his hot seed into her pussy. Her womb was filled, so much pleasure filling her. So much pleasure and joy

'So. Good~!' She thought happily, pushing herself into Davis' arms 'So much better than TK!'

The two at there, holding each other close... Before Kari started slapping him lightly, not painfully or in a mad rush. Just enough to give the clear indication that she wanted to get up. Davis took the hint and helped her up, slowly guiding her so that she didn't feel light headed

She reached behind her and carefully removing her mask, taking a deep breath and sigh "This... This suit can get really hot." she admitted "I need a drink."

"Okay, I'll get you some water." He nodded and got up

"I can get it." she smiled as she stood up and walked to the kitchen, doing her best to swing her hips

Davis just nodded and watched her sway, seeing her supple ass and tail swing. Somehow that tail made her ass even more noticeable, even sexier. He followed her, almost hypnotised

Kari was leaning against the counter, the Gatomon head hanging between her breasts as she held a cup of water and drinking it "I'm not really use to such heavy exercise in this suit. It tiers me out a lot." she admitted "Gonna need to wash the suit later."

"How DO you wash that?" he asked

"Lay it in a tub of hot soapy water with some special solution in it so the latex doesn't dry out. Some people like to wear the suit when doing that, never tried it myself. Then you towel dry and it and polish it." she smiled as she was happier than she thought she'd be that Davis wanted to know about her fetish, willingly sharing this information and wondering what else he would want to know

"Seems like this fetish costs a lot of money and time." he admitted

"It is... But the sexual high I feel wearing it is like nothing else." she admitted "And even then, ignoring the sexual aspect... I just enjoy wearing it. It feels... Right."

Davis nodded, just happy that Kari was feeling as free as she did "You do... Look really beautiful." he smiled

Kari hid her face and blushed at that, giggling internally as she heard that "Thank you Davis." she smiled softly "Actually, I think there's something I owe you. Can you get over here?"

"Of course." He nodded, getting up, his cock still hard and throbbing as he saw Kari. Kari cupped his face and kissed him, her eyes closing as she pressed their lips together 'Oh. WOW~.' Davis thought as he hugged her as they kissed. He held her hips gently, the two kissing slowly and lovingly. Davis stroked down her body and hugged her ass, slowly caressing it as they kissed, his cock pressing against her stomach. Feeling her stomach, well toned from cheerleading, and the weird feel of latex pressed against his member was a new sexual high for Davis

"Hmm~" Kari moaned, adding her tongue to the kiss now. Davis slid his own tongue and kissed deeply back, the soft tease of her tongue batting against his. He held her ass in his hands, holding a globe in each palm

'So good. So soft~.' Davis thought in lust. He couldn't help himself and slapped her ass lightly

"Hmm! D-Davis." Kari panted as she felt that slap, an excitement shooting through her body knowing he enjoyed the way her body looked and felt in this costume "I... Have a confession to make." she said, wanting to say something before they continued

"What is it? You can tell me anything." He answered

"I've... Kinda always thought you where kinda cute. It's why I flirted with TK so much when we where in our adventure, to make you jealous. I kinda feel a bit like a bitch about doing that but you where so cute when you where jealous." she admitted "And when I started hearing the rumours about what you where like as a boyfriend I... I almost asked you out. But then TK asked me out and everyone has always been pressuring me to date him, saying we where perfect together, that I almost felt... I dunno... Obligated to say yes to him?"

"Damn." Davis whispered "I. I should've said something."

"You did. Asking me out every week." she giggled "I just kept saying no because I was being a tease. Although it was also because you where constantly asking so I thought you just thought I was hot, not that you actually liked me."

"Kari. I love you." he said seriously

"I know. I mean. I know that NOW." Kari admitted as she gave him another soft kiss

'I won't let go, Kari. Every day, I'll tell you I love you.' Davis whispered to himself.

Kari broke the kiss and smiled with a blush "So. How... How was it?" she asked holding herself

"Different. Definitely different. But it wasn't bad." He answered, hugging her "A unique kind of sexy. And I'm sure... It'll be better next time. Where you can get even more in character." he teased lightly

"Even MORE?" Kari shuddered as she imagined it. Imagining being like this _all the time_

"Yeah." he nodded, kissing her "You said you like dressing up and being like Gatomon. So next time you can go entirely in character, we can have some real fun. My beautiful Kitty-Mon."

Kari nudged and playfully purred as she was kissed by her new boyfriend "That. Makes me so happy." she smiled lovingly

"Can't wait to see that one." Sora smiled

"GAH!" The two jumped in shock, hearing Sora's voice.

"H-How long were you up?" Davis asked

"Since you went balls deep." Mimi commented

"Ah." Davis answered

"It was...REALLY kinky." Yolei added

"Agreed." Mimi nodded "I never imagined Kari was so naughty and sexy."

"Oh. GOD!" Kari blushed and covered her face in Davis' chest. Davis blinked, looking down at how cute she seemed

"Girls, please." Sora asked. "We're embarrassing her."

"But that's so cute!" Mimi squealed lightly

"That may be the case. But let's just...cuddle the heck out of Kari." Sora smiled. The three girls grinned and hugged the latex clad girl

"H-Huh?" Kari gasped as she felt this trio-hug.

"Guess I need to put the kettle on." Davis joked lightly

"We really want to see this Kitty get a nice anal pounding." Mimi teased

"Oh." Davis answered as he felt his member harden a bit more.

"Ready Kitty-Mon?" Yolie asked her best friend, lifting the Gatomon hood up and offering to put it on

"I-I guess." Kari nodded and allowed her to put it on. "Just be careful." Those where her last words before she took the breathing tube into her mouth, excited. This would be her anal virginity

"Okay, now. We need to get you both ready." Sora spoke as she got on her knees, licking her lips

"Oh boy." Davis gulped as he saw Sora on her knees and licked his cock. She began to give him a blowjob, Kari staring softly

"Don't worry, she's just getting him ready for you." Mimi reassured her and rubbed where her pussy would be. She pleasured Kari softly, massaging the costumed woman's pussy. Yolie knelt down, spitting on Kari's ass hole and sliding her fingers into the hole

"Hmm~!" Kari gasped as she felt Yolei's finger penetrate her, lubing her up for Davis' cock

"So tight." Yolie urged and giggled

"Are you a virgin there?" Mimi asked affectionately. Kari nodded and blushed "Don't worry, Davis will be careful." She smiled "I'm sure you'll love it!"

"Ah~, he's ready." Sora gasped as she pulled off his cock and smiled

"Kari, on all fours." Mimi instructed

Kari nodded and did so, going on all fours like a cat and mewed hoping for Davis to mate with her 'Oh my god! I am actually doing this!'

Davis knelt behind her, carefully moving her tail out of the way "Are you ready?" Kari moaned and nodded in response, being as prepared as ever. Davis smiled down at the white coated female figure, pushing into her ass hole carefully

"Mmmm!" Kari whimpered gently as she felt Davis enter her ass, feeling his cock stretch her out, feeling her back door spread open for the first time "Hmm~!" Her eyes watered as she felt her ass open 'It's! So! Big!' It was painful but she kinda liked it

"So. Tight. Kari~!" He panted and hugged her hips. He held her close moving faster

Kari slowly bounced on his cock, her hips shuddering as she felt Davis' member penetrate her. She dug her 'claws' into the ground, thrusting her hips back against his member. The two remained in their embrace, Davis thrusting in her, hoping to make her cum 'I'm a good kitty!' Kari thought, pushing her hips back 'I'm a good Kitty! Gonna make Davis cum!' Her mouth opened wide as she let out a worldess scream, the breathing tube falling from her mouth. Her inner walls suddenly clenched around his member, squeezing him tightly as her juices poured down her thighs

"Kari, are you cumming?" Davis asked lovingly.

The DigiDestined of Light nodded, moaning as best she could "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"I'll. Make us. Both. CUM~!" Davis moaned and climaxed in her ass. Kari screeched lightly, nearly biting her breathing tube as she came again. Davis exhaled slowly and hugged her, holding her hips close as he filled her ass with cum. He wish he could kiss her but as long as he made her happy he didn't care

"Hey, I've got a fun idea." Mimi giggled as she pulled out her phone

* * *

*with TK*

TK was currently writing on his computer, working on something new...before his phone pinged "Huh?" he blinked as he pulled out his phone, seeing a text from Mimi "Mimi? What's she texting for-?" He asked before his eyes widened in shock. The text was a video file.

He saw a woman wearing a latex Gatomon and brown eyes, on her knees and jacking off a man's massive member with her 'paws' until he came on her 'face'

"What the FUCK, Mimi? Why did you send me porn?" TK asked "But... how would a girl know what a Gatomon looks like to make one of those weirdo suits?"

The girl suddenly reached back and removed the hood... revealing Kari!

_"Geeze, a warning next time please. You almost got me in the eyes."_ she pouted, kissing the guy's cock again and again. She ran her tongue along the member, nuzzling it

"K-KARI?!" He snapped in shock

"Sorry, Kari. Didn't mean to. You're just so sexy when you wear that." A familiar voice grabbed TK's attention

_"Oh Davis. I'm so happy you accept me like this."_ she smiled lovingly up at him _"Sorry TK, but I've found someone so much better. Byebye!"_

"URGH? D-DAVIS?" TK almost threw up as the video cut out and just kept fixed on Davis and his cock

* * *

*back at Davis' apartment, a few days later*

"I hope Kari's okay. It's been a few days." Davis hoped as he was making dinner for everyone

"You know she's working hard." Sora assured. Kari was doing her best to pass the exams needed to become a teacher

"Yeah, I know. But after that video, I can't help but worry." Davis admitted, plating up some noodles for the girls who were visiting today "You know, in case TK does something stupid."

"If he does, we'll KNOW it was him." Sora answered "He's not THAT stupid... Maybe." Sora admitted

**KNOCK, KNOCK. KNOCK**

"Coming." Yolie called. As she opened the door, there was Kari. She was carrying her bag and a rucksack

"Hey everyone." Kari waved, adjusting her bag

"Hey." Yolie smiled

"Kari! What're you doing here?" Sora asked as she got up and hugged her along with Yolei.

"WHAT? I've got the day off and up to date on all my work. Can't I visit my boyfriend and girlfriends?" Kari smiled softly

"Of course you can!" Yolei answered kissing her cheek.

"Good, I've just made dinner." Davis smiled and plated up dinner for Kari "I guess you want your suit?" he joked, as Kari had left it round here last time. That was because she had a lot of school work she had to focus on and didn't want to get distracted, she didn't want the temptation of getting into her suit and playing around

"After dinner and a shower." she nodded "I also brought my sketch book and notes for my next suit. I was hoping we could all go over it later. I do want everyone to enjoy it, even if I'm wearing it. And feedback helps, in case I made a badly worded note."

"Sure, I'll help." Sora smiled

"Me to." Mimi nodded

"But until then, I don't mind spending time with you." Davis added, kissing her "In whatever way makes you happy."

"Just you being you is enough." Kari smiled and hugged him "Davis... I love you. '

"I love you too." He whispered, happy tears in his eyes


	5. Forbidden Lust with Jun

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So, big announcement.

Next week is my birthday. So every day, Monday through Sunday, I shall be uploading a new chapter every day with a new story being uploaded on Sunday!

So I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Digimon 02; Davis' Lucky Life**

**Chapter 5: Forbidden Lust with Jun  
**

* * *

It had been a fortnight since Kari had fully joined Davis' harem. Honestly, he was trying his best to manage his time with them AND make up new flavours for his noodle cart. But he was doing his best "REALLY? Kari too?" Veemon asked "I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, it's like a dream come true." Davis answered. "It's amazing."

"I'm so happy for you man." Veemon smiled

"I appreciate it. Hey, how're things with Blanc and Noir?" Davis responded

"Going good. We've err. Well, we've added a new member to our little love nest." Veemon chuckled nervously.

"No way?! Really?! Who?" he gasped

"She's a powerful Digimon I saved called QueenChessmon." Veemon commented with a proud smile and a slight blush

"Wow, that's impressive." Davis chuckled gently at that "She's a Mega, right?" he asked as he tried to remember the Digimon trivia he had known

Veemon nodded at that. "She's got a taste for dragon-dick." He joked lightly

"Oh Damn dude!" Davis laughed

"I-I was ExVeemon when I met her. But...Some things stayed over." Veemon chuckled "I was kinda big."

"Good on you bro." he smiled

"Thanks. I'm just a little worried for you now." Veemon admitted

"Really, why?" Davis asked

"Well, you look a little rushed off your feet." Veemon commented

"Ah. Just trying to be there for everyone." he smiled

"Well, don't stretch yourself too thin." Veemon added

Davis nodded, hanging up 'Veemon DID bring up something important. I AM getting more tired since being with Sora and the others.' He thought 'But at the same time... I do love it.'

"I'm home." Jun's voice called out as she entered the house.

"Hey sis!" he called back

"Dinner smells great." Jun followed up. "What's the flavour tonight?"

"Thinking a simple, non-noodle dish today." he joked

"That's not your style. Who are you and what've you done with my brother?" Jun joked back

"I think I've got a good menu." he assured as he walked into the living room. Jun playfully gasped at that, pretending that he actually had a menu set "What?" he frowned

"I'm teasing." Jun apologised.

"Fine." he rolled his eyes

"Where is everyone today?" She asked kindly.

"Sora is at her family shop. Kari's got a test. Yolie is job searching. And Mimi is doing another of her Internet photo shoots before doing some house hunting."

"Wow. You. You've got this relationship on lockdown. Wait...'House hunting'? You're thinking of moving out?" Jun asked

"Well, yeah. We do want to get our own place." Davis nodded "And my permit comes in next week, so I can finally set up my Noodle Cart."

"Wow, congratulations. Your dream's coming true." Jun smiled with some pain in her eyes

Davis didn't notice this yet, thinking it was just something involving the light. He began to serve them up their dinner, a simple rice dish, and set it down

"Hmm~, smells nice." Jun smiled gently as she went over to the table.

"Glad you like it." he smiled

"Time to eat." Jun thanked Davis for the meal and began to tuck in. A silence covered the two as they ate. Jun continued to give quick glances as she looked at Davis before eating each mouthful and she felt her heart ache with each look

"How's college going, Jun?" Davis asked kindly, trying to make conversation

"Fine." she said lamely, and lying

"Oh, okay. Is something wrong?" He asked

"No!" she squeaked

Davis just hummed and finished off the topping. "Would you like some more?" He offered

"Sure."

Davis went over and took her plate, giving Jun some more topping for her rice "Eat as much as you want."

"Thanks, you always make great dinners." Jun accepted it and took her meal "I'm gonna miss them."

"I know." Davis nodded

June was silent, debating herself mentally as she thought back to the past few weeks. She had grown to see Davis and his girlfriends, having his dinners. Being together...But she was going to miss him. Especially since she'd be missing her... Shows.

"Jun, is there anything you want?" Davis asked

'You.' she thought, almost letting it slip

Davis sighed gently and rubbed her head. "I'll get you a drink."

"Okay." June gulped, pulling at her shirt

_"Davis!" Sora moaned, face first into the bed as Davis fucked her ass. The memory she saw of Davis got her hot and flustered at that, imagining her brother and girlfriend in his bed._

_Mimi was on the table, legs spread as she held Davis' head. She was moaning as he ate her out __Another flash of a memory, seeing his second girlfriend._

Jun squeezed her legs together and squeaked a little to not let Davis hear her. She remembered seeing him in the kitchen a few times

_Yolie was on the kitchen floor, giving a deep and sexy blowjob. His hand on her head and helped guide her down deeper onto his cock._

June gulped, imagining herself in that position

"Jun? You okay?" Davis asked as he was now in the kitchen area having put the kettle on.

"Guh?" she asked, her wording coming from imagining herself deepthtoating her brothers cock and letting out a weird noise

"Err. Okay?" Davis reeled back a little.

"E-Excuse me." She got up and went to her room. She fell onto her bed after slamming her door shut, looking through her drawer. She rummaged through it, looking deep within until she grabbed something and almost yanked it out. It was a large dildo 'Close. Close enough.' She thought as she stripped off her trousers and went to her bed. She remembered Kari, bouncing on his cock on the sofa. She'd caught them when Kari was both and wasn't wearing the suit 'Oh~, FUCK!' She thought as she played with herself, shoving the dildo in her pussy "Come on Davis! Stick it in me!' The feeling of her toy penetrating and playing with her vagina was making Jun weak in the knees. All the sights she's seen, she just wanted the real thing. She fell onto her stomach, moving her toy faster 'More, more~! M-make me cum! MORE~!' She thought, biting down onto the quilt and moaned to herself. "Davis~ more~!"

Outside the door, Davis had caught Jun's moans unintentionally. Especially with how loud she was being. Davis blinked in shock, to hear that his own sister was lusting after him, whether it was a surprise or not, he didn't know how to respond. Or even if it was just some random thing 'I'm in trouble.' He thought and rubbed the back of his head, walking away from the door. He needed to speak to someone about that '...Who CAN I talk to about this?' He thought "The girls are really my only choice. Or maybe Ken." Davis picked up his phone and looked through his contacts, which had gotten somewhat less over the past few months. He sat down, humming a bit

**BEEP.**

He had selected a number and waited for whoever to answer.

_"Hello, babe? What's up?" Sora asked as she answered_

"Sora, sorry I called you this early. I know you're busy, but I've got a problem." Davis panicked

_"It's fine. What's up?"_

"Um. I don't know how to be tactful about this. So, I'll say it outright." Davis answered, looking around him and at the bedroom door. He turned back and covered his mouth and lowered his voice enough to make sure that only Sora could hear him. "My sister is masturbating to ME!"

_"... You just figured that out?" Sora asked_

"YOU KNEW?!" Davis almost screamed in shock

_"Yeah." Sora nodded "How she reacted to talking about you during ladies night and how's she's acted around you. Plus I noticed her peaking on us a few times. I assumed you knew and you had this agreement since you didn't want to cross the 'incest' line."_

"...How dense AM I?" He groaned

_"You really didn't know?" Sora asked_

"I think it's safe to assume I'm not the brightest." He answered, slightly berating himself. making his girlfriend sigh "I. I don't know what to think. It's my SISTER." Davis answered

_"Davis. What do you want to do?" she asked_

"I. I want to make her happy. But I'm not sure I don't want to cross that threshold." Davis sighed "I... Guess for now I'll just play everything normal."

_"If that's what you want." Sora answered_

"Yeah. Shall I call later?" He asked

_"I'll be over after work." she assured_

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Davis answered and ended the call 'Okay. Just...I just need to calm down.' Davis thought as he leaned back into his chair

"Hey." Mimi said from behind him

"Gah! Mimi! How-how long were you there?" Davis jumped in his chair

"Like, two minutes. Didn't want to interrupt your call." she shrugged

"Oh." Davis slowly nodded and accepted that answer. "Guess you heard?" Mimi nodded, kissing his neck while her hands ran over his shoulders. Not trying to be sexual, just reassuring and soothing Davis mumbled gently and held her hand, giving his own thanks to her for helping him calm down. "I'm sorry. I'm just. Stressed." He sighed and admitted

"I know." she nodded, keeping up her shoulder massage

"My sister's lusting after me." He added

"I know." Mimi commented

"How can I be that dense?" He asked

"Hey, stop that. Okay?" Mimi answered, pressing down on a knot in his shoulders "NO ONE imagines their sisters would like them like that."

"I guess." He answered, moaning gently as he felt his stress being ebbed out. He felt himself relax  
As well as react to her touch  
"Heh. You've got good hands, Mimi." He whispered, feeling himself almost fall to sleep

"This part of you thinks so to." she giggled, taking hold of his hard cock

"...God fucking damn it." He groaned "Your hands where too good, I didn't even notice."

"That's my charm." Mimi smirked "Now. Let. Me deal with this." Davis just nodded, letting Mimi caress and care for his cock. She freed his member, starting a slow and sensual handjob. Davis remained quiet, breathing slowly as he felt his member being stroked lovingly by his girlfriend, feeling some of his stress wash away.

All the while, Jun had finished up in her bedroom and was spying on her brother getting a handjob. She wished it was her doing it... And then Mimi smiled at her 'She sees me!' Jun thought in shock, and as she looked down, Mimi's hand was giving the 'come here' indication with her free hand. Jun bit her lip but obeyed

As she quietly walked, Davis was stirring a little. "This feels great."

"Ah-ah. Hang on. I've got an idea." Mimi suggested.

"What is it?" Davis asked

"I read, that if you wear a blindfold, pleasure is increased." Mimi responded "Since you can't see, you focus on your other senses more."

"That makes sense. I guess." Davis answered."Do you HAVE a blindfold?" He asked

"We can use my shirt." she winked

"...Kinky." He admitted and nodded, keeping his eyes closed and let her blindfold him. She took her shirt off, wrapping it around his face

"Can you see?" Mimi asked as she tightened it.

Davis looked around with his eyes opened. All he could see was the shirt with light coming through "Nope. '

"Good." Mimi smiled and walked around, guiding Jun to her brother's cock. She urged June to take her place, to start giving her brother a hand job. Nervously, Jun nodded and tried to do so. Having only seen this in pornos and practiced on her dildo a few times

Mimi gave her a look meaning 'Go on, you can do it.' June nodded, working hard as she slid her hand up and down the member

"Ooh, this is different. Mimi, you're trying a little harder than normal." Davis noted

"Spit on it." Mimi whispered into June's ear before she kissed her, pushing some extra saliva into June's mouth

Jun wanted to squeak in shock, but just let it happen, knowing that this was helping, spitting on Davis' cock to make it slick. Using both her own and the saliva that Mimi gave her, almost soaking it and allowing her hand to move even faster and harder

"Oh, fuck. What's this?" Davis moaned. "Is it Thursday?" He joked

Jun bit her lip, using both hands. Loud wet noises filled the air, erotic and passionate as she jacked off her brother with all the lust and love. Jun trying as hard as she could, twisting her hands as she moved them up and down

"M-Mimi. So good. I-I'm!" Davis groaned and came, splattering on Jun's face

Jun gasped quietly, feeling his cum fall all over her face. There was just so much. This couldn't be all the cum he would pour into his girlfriends...Right? "Always that big of a load." Mimi whispered "We are so fucking lucky."

"We?" Davis asked

"You and me, duh." Mimi quickly answered "Me, Sora, Yolie and Kari. All so lucky you cum so much. Real sure its genetic."

"I-I wouldn't know. I mean. Mum doesn't talk about it." Davis joked "But it might be why I've found so many used condoms. If it is genetic they don't want to risk a third child."

"True." Mimi answered, thoughtfully as she gently pushed Jun, as if urging her to leave. Jun nodded a little sadly, but did what she was asked and she saw why since Davis was taking off the blindfold. Jun quickly stepped away and went to the bathroom.

"That. Was great, Mimi." Davis panted as he looked down at Mimi, who as making the act of acting like she'd licked up all his sperm

"Glad you liked it." Mimi winked

* * *

*time skip*

Davis was walking back from the store, thinking about what he could do for dinner; but then he saw Sora walk towards him "Hey baby." she smiled and kissed his cheek "Hey, how're you doing?" Sora asked

"Still wrapping my head around it." Davis admitted

"Well, it's been a few days." Sora answered "I guess some things take a bit longer to accept."

"Yeah." he nodded, kissing her "We going to head home?"

"Sure." She nodded, taking a couple of bags from him and walked alongside him. They walked side by side, heading home. It took a few minutes, but Davis opened the door and they both entered. "We're home."

"Of course." she smiled and kissed his cheek "I'll put this away. Want to have some fun after?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Jun might come as well." Davis answered

"I wasn't thinking that fun." she winked

"...Oh. OH!" Davis facepalmed and groaned a little "Oops."

"You're so silly at times." Sora kissed his cheek "One of the things I love about you."

"Yeah, wish I could lessen it though." Davis admitted

"You are too stressed." she smiled "So focused on making us as happy as possible AND getting your cart started. It makes sense you'd forget some stuff."

"I guess. Though I don't forget to make dinner." he answered making Sora laugh

"That's true. See? You make us laugh." She added as she kissed him "Now. You go relax."

"Okay." He nodded and did so, putting the bags in the kitchen. Sora was quiet, sneaking off to another room. Davis hummed to himself, putting the stuff away before sitting down on his chair. It had been a busy week after all. Sora entered Jun's room, seeing the girl listening to music

"Everyone okay?" Sora asked, grabbing their attention

"Huh?" Jun blinked

"You okay, Jun?" Sora asked

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Jun blinked

"Something good." Sora smirked "Mimi told me what you two did yesterday."

"She did?" Jun blushed as she heard that.

"Yep. Follow my lead." Sora winked, the DigiDestined of Love leaving

"O-okay." Jun nodded and followed her while staying out of sight

Davis had sat down once again, relaxing after putting the shopping away when Sora reached behind him and covered his eyes with a teatowel she tried as a blindfold "Hey! What's-?" Davis asked before he calmed down. "Sora, is this your idea of a tease?"

"Mimi told me about trying this with you. She said you came harder than normal. Want to see if its true." she grinned

"Couldn't you take her word for it?" He joked as he was guided to the chair. "Please don't let me bang my knee on a chair."

"Promise." Sora laughed. "But don't worry about your knee; okay?" She said lightly "I'm going to be the one on mine."

"Oh~. Okay." He nodded and was stood up.

"No, no. Sit down, get comfortable."

"Right, Sorry. It's just my sister's here and I don't want her running in on this." Davis asked

"Then you'll have to be quiet." Sora whispered "I just checked. She's studying, listening to music. Quick and quiet."

"Oh, okay." He sighed in relief, sitting down carefully so he didn't get tripped

Sora was silent, wiggling her fingers for Jun to come over. Jun nodded and quietly walked over, doing what she was told and excited about the next step. Sora unzipped Davis' pants, letting his dick out

"Getting right into it?" Davis asked

"Yep." Sora smiled

"I'll have to treat you later then. I don't want to feel like I'm having ALL the fun." Davis answered

"You need to relax." Sora replied as she looked at Jun "With a nice. Wet. Blowjob."

Davis chuckled at that and smiled. "What did I do to earn this?" He asked as he felt her breath on his cock

Jun gulped, fighting back her nerves "For being you." Sora answered, helping guide Jun over his member. She opened Jun's mouth, guiding her onto the large throbbing member

"Hmm?" Jun's eyes slightly widened as she tasted her brother's member. Her eyes turned to hearts as she started sucking

"Sora. Wow." Davis gasped, feeling his cock being sucked so simply. Jun was sucking softly, swirling her tongue around the head "Oh, Sora. You're going a bit basic." Davis smiled, as he wanted to hold her head. "But you're still doing really good!"

Jun responded with a hum, trying not to arouse suspicion. She sucked harder, taking more in

Davis continued to grip the chair's arms and moaned, feeling his cock throb within her mouth and wanted to climax "Oh fuck! You're getting into this!" he groaned

Jun smiles, wanting more and more of her brother's cock, almost going to the base. Sora pulled Jun's hair back, helping the girl move deeper and faster. Jun's eyes widened as she felt Sora's motions on her head, giving Davis more pleasure making her deep throat the cock

"Ah! S-Sora!" Davis gasped and gripped the chair before climaxing in Jun's mouth. Jun moaned, swallowing the cum happily. Davis panted as his cock had slowed down, feeling his release flood Jun's mouth. "Sora...that was great." He panted. Jun just moaned in response, feeling proud as she kept sucking "Sora, where did you learn this?" He panted as he felt the continuous sucks.

Sora smiled, gently pulling Jun back "I've. Been. Practising." Sora panted, to emulate that she had just given him a blowjob before she kissed his head quickly

"Can I take the towel off now?" Davis asked with a puckish grin

* * *

*Time Skip*

Jun was in her room, amazed at what she had done earlier that day as well as the day before. She ACTUALLY felt her body shudder and ache for Davis' member...Her own brother. She had made him cum.  
Twice  
And...Maybe now a third time.  
Hands.  
Mouth.  
Next were her breasts. Though they weren't as big as Mimi's, maybe they could pass for Yolei's? MAYBE Kari's?  
Or would they want her to actually fuck him this time?

"Psst. Jun." Yolei poked her head from around the corner

"Huh?" Jun blinked. Yolei gestured Jun to come over, indicating that Davis was already on the seat. Jun gulped and followed

"Hey Yolei, not that this hasn't been fun the past week or so, but; aren't you busy?" Davis asked as he was sitting down and his eyes were covered

"What? I can't have a break?" Yolie commented casually

"I guess that makes sense." Davis smiled, wondering what she'd do

Yolei pointed to Jun's breasts and gestured to give him a boobjob. Jun gulped but she shook her head, stripping naked. Yolei blinked in confusion as she saw Jun walk over and grabbed Davis' cock. Jun took a deep and sat on his lap, grinding his member against her slit

"Oh, Yolei~!" He moaned, feeling her slit rubbing against her.

'Here we go.' Jun thought, lowering herself into him. Yolei wanted to squeak and stop her, but...Honestly, this was the path it was taking.

"Y-Yolei. You're tight. What happened?" Davis moaned, hugging her hips as he pulled her down. Jun bit her lip, feeling herself filled "Staying silent?" Davis asked as he just hugged Jun and gave her more pleasure. June let out a gasp and kissed him "Hmm?" Davis wondered and hummed, kissing Jun back, thinking it was Yolei and used his tongue 'New lipstick?' he thought, moving his hips faster. Jun continued to moan, bouncing on her brother's cock and drool lightly. Pleasure washing through her like she'd never imagined

'Oh my god, she's REALLY going for it!' Yolei thought as she was rubbing her pussy as she saw this. She couldn't help herself, leading forward she started sucking Davis's balls and finger Jun's asshole

"HMM~!" Jun moaned as she felt Yolei's finger penetrate her backdoor

'Oh my god! Someone's sucking my balls! ...Wait. My balls?' Davis thought in lust...before coming down to ACTUAL reality. 'Who's sucking them?' He broke the kiss, Jun's hands having knocked the blindfold askew and allowing him to see. His eyes took a few seconds to adjust...and then he saw her.  
Jun.  
On his cock.  
Yolei.  
Sucking on his balls.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled in shock as he came inside Jun

"AH~!" Jun arched back in joy and ecstasy, feeling her brother's cum in her pussy "This is what I fucking wanted!" she moaned lovingly

"Uh-oh." Yolei gulped, seeing Davis.

"Jun? Oh my god!" Davis panicked as he was making his sister cum.

"I love you Davis." she moaned and kissed him

Davis blinked in confusion and wanted to get her off...But, he hugged her with his member growing hard once more really quickly

"AH~! D-Davis!" Jun panted happily, feeling his cock kiss her womb as she began to rock her hips again "You're not mad?"

"Mad? I'm FURIOUS!" He hugged her hips and thrust faster. "I'm fucking my own SISTER! And-Has this been going on all week? Have YOU been giving me handjobs and blowjobs?"

"Yes." she moaned

"A slutty sister!" Davis stood up and pinned her to the table. "That's what you are!" His cock slammed deep into Jun's pussy, giving her what she wants while also 'punishing' her.

"Yes! Yes I am!" she moaned in joy and lust

"An incest loving sister!" Davis continued, kissing her as his cock throbbed and came within Jun's pussy. He hissed and bit her lip, cumming inside her

Jun moaned and arched back, feeling her hole filled with her brother's seed "I love it!"

Davis panted and slowly pulled out, leaving his seed in her pussy. Letting it drip on the floor and table.

"Wow." Kari blinked as she stood in the doorway, holding her suit which was folded neatly

"Did we miss anything?" Mimi added as she stood behind her.

"I think you can work it out." Yolie grinned

"Okay. Was EVERYONE in on this?" Davis asked, panting and with no pants on.

"Yep." Sora nodded

Davis sighed and facepalmed, groaning and dragged his hand down his face. "Okay...Okay..."

"Okay?" the girls asked

He inhaled sharply and sighed. "No sex. For a week." He stated.

"Why?" they frowned

"Three reasons. One: tricking me into fucking my sister. Two: I need to wrap my head around this." he listed simply

"And the third reason?" Mimi asked

"My dick is worn out for today." Davis answered making everyone laugh a bit

* * *

*time skip*

It was a couple of days later, Davis and Jun were having a very serious conversation. Honestly, it was something they needed after their 'session'. It had taken some time but they had eventually came to an agreement/understanding "So, is that okay with you?" Davis asked

"Hmm. It seems fair." Jun nodded. Said agreement basically meaning she could watch and masterbate whenever Davis had sex. And the two would sleep together every now and again

"Brilliant. Now, would you like something to eat?" Davis offered

"Yes." she smiled, rubbing his member

"That doesn't count." He deadpanned and looked at her.

"Oh." she pouted

"...Not YET at least." He answered

"Oh?" she grinned

"Yeah, just wait please." Davis asked

"Okay." Jun nodded

"Meow." Kari said as she walked in wearing her suit, clearly just enjoying herself

"Hello, kitty." Jun petted Kari on the head. Kari purred, her eyes clearly showing how happy she was to just be like this at 'home' "Good girl." Jun petted her, kissing her brother. Davis smiled, seeing his sister interact with his harem...

Oh god what was his life


	6. Forign Lust with Catherine

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

**Authors Note:**

BOOM! Chapter 5 of 7 of this super duper update extravaganza! WHOO!

Time for some good old basic Digimon

* * *

**Digimon 02; Davis' Lucky Life**

**Chapter 6: Forign Lust with Catherine  
**

* * *

It was about a week later, the summer holidays were starting and everyone was ready for the beach or summer jobs. Davis was working hard in the summer heat, his noodle cart doing rather well "Phew. Okay, let's keep going." Davis wiped sweat from his brow and pulled his cart to a new location. He had a permit allowing him to park at several different locations for different time periods and he was heading for the last stop for the day "Okay. Where to go." He thought, having a quick look for the last stop. "Okay, two more streets and a right."

"Need shome help?" a familiar lispy voice asked next to him

"Wait...That voice." He blinked and halted "No way." Davis whispered and looked to the side and saw his partner. "VEEMON!" He laughed. Standing there was his partner... Surrounded by three women "I. I. Oh boy." Davis blinked in shock. Seeing Veemon have his three mates:

Sistermon Blanc  
Sistermon Noir  
And QueenChessmon

"Nice to meet you." Davis responded respectfully

"Hello!" Sistermon Blanc waved, looking like some sort of bunny nurse. She had a light pink habit with a bunny-like motif, tufts of silvery hair with two long bangs on either side of her face, silver eyes, wearing a white dress with a petal-like design, golden trim with fluer-de-lis design, with shin-high high-heeled boots and a square-shaped trident in her hands. She was clearly a shy ball of energy, a sweet sugar plum

"So this is your partner?" the black clad nun looking sister asked with a cocky and confident grin. She had a near identical attire to Sistermon Blanc, only it was black with silver motif, black hair and silver eyes, thigh-high heeled boots with twin handguns by her side and sheathed

"Hmm. A fine warrior." QueenChessmon nodded. She towered over the three Digimon and even Davis, mainly fully armoured in black armour, with only a pink and gold chest-plate, a pink metallic belt, pink and gold shoulder pads and helmet with a '+' visor, silver hair, sword-like skirt attachments, a pink cloak and a black shaft hammer with a golden heart under a red jewel and a hammer-head.

"Hi." Davis waved nervously

"Don't be so nervous, Davis. Veemon has told us so much about you, you're practically family." QueenChessmon answered "The partner to such a gallant and kind Digimon deserves infinite respect!"

"Awe~, shucks." Veemon blushed gently

"So... How was your training?" Davis asked lightly

"Let me show you." Veemon smiled, turning into Magnamon in a large burst of light. The populous was shocked as Veemon, this small person in cosplay (at least that's what they thought) transformed into a shining gold armoured taller person.

"WHOA!" Davis gasped as he saw it "You can do that on command now? Awesome!"

"Yes, he can." Blanc nodded

"And it's VERY useful." Noir teasingly smiled

"Please Noir, not in public." QueenChessmon sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose

"Well some help pushing the cart wouldn't be a bad thing." Davis smiled "I'm heading to my last stop now, which is the busiest of them all since its near a bunch of companies which end soon. '

"Well, maybe we can help." Blanc offered innocently

"Vee did offer." Davis smiled

"Hup! Here partner. I got this." Magnamon smiled with his eyes as he reverted to Veemon, helping Davis push

"Thanks, buddy." Davis answered and pushed with Veemon and was helped by his lovers. The friends traveled, smiling. They continued going through the town until they arrived at the last spot on Davis' map. They saw so many large buildings all around them, looking like a concrete jungle. Hundreds of people walking around, similar carts and stores to Davis' open selling noodles or sushi or other delicacies

"Ooh. Did we make you late?" Veemon apologised

"Nope. Actually two minutes early." Davis said, setting up his cart

"It's THIS busy?" QueenChessmon asked in shock, seeing how much and how many people were needed to set up shop.

"Yeah. Lots of business people get off work around now." Davis nodded as he looked at the time

"Need to turn the heat up?" Veemon asked as he tried to help.

"Nah, but advertising wouldn't hurt." he laughed and held out some fliers

"You got it!" Veemon gave the 'V for victory' sign and helped distribute the fliers.

"Is there anything we can do?" Noir offered

"Er... You can either help Vee or help me take orders?" Davis asked

"Blanc and I can help take orders. QueenChessmon will have people flocking here." Noir offered. "Humans LOVE tall women." She smirked

"I am not that tall Noir, stop talking about me in such a manner." the queen Digimon blushed

"Taller than Davis and Vee. And that's a good thing." Noir responded

"She's only about 6 foot 5, not too crazy." Davis defended "But two waitresses should be the perfect number. You two work while I just cook. We can all chat with the customers, you hand out the food."

"Understood." The three nodded, getting to work to help Davis JUST when the company was leaving work. Noir and Blanc had gotten a pair of of aprons on when a floor of customers arrived

"Welcome, What would you like?" Blanc asked politely. Time ticked by, the five working hard

"I'm steaming here, Blanc. I don't know how he does it." Noir adjusted her collar to get some cool air

"Well you ARE wearing black." her sister giggled softly "But yes it IS very hot."

"How're we doing ladies?" Davis asked as he was cooking the next load of noodles

"Fine, we are quietening down." Noir said happily, all the customers currently eating with only three people waiting for food. And there wasn't a cue of more customers

"What's taking so long?" The last customer asked

"Sorry sir, one moment." Davis said with absolute calmness. He could instantly tell what sorts customer this was, he just hoped the Sistermon knew it. And knew how to deal with him

"What's with the attitude?" Noir asked

"I've been waiting here for ages. What's with the freaking wait?" The customer answered

"It's only been three minutes, we had ran out of noodles three orders ago and have to cook some more!" Noir glared "We told you this three minutes ago with an apology, its another five minutes on the noodles."

"Fucking useless." The man scoffed, not listening to reason.

"What was that?!" Noir screeched lightly

"I said. 'Fucking useless' nothing but air-brained kids!" The man responded. Nori snarled as she reached for her guns...

"Sir." Davis said calmly as he walked forward

"Ah, the cook. What's taking you?" The man frowned

"Sir. I apologize for the wait." Davis said with complete calmness "Our influx of customers was higher than expected, leading to our cooked pasta running out quicker than expected. We put more on as soon as we realized however it takes time to cook, we apologize for the wait once again, these things just happen sometimes with human error. If you are willing to wait we are happy to give you and your friends a free drink as an extra apology. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever." the guy scoffed

The two Sistermon looked in shock as they saw Davis' composure, they didn't know what to say since that guy was so rude

"Ready to get back to it?" Davis asked kindly with the two nodding

* * *

*elsewhere*

Over with Veemon and QueenChessmon, the two were having a small break, after being on their feet all day. "Finally done." Veemon sighed

"I must say, I'm impressed with how your partner can do this." QueenChessmon answered

"Yeah. He's amazing." Veemon nodded

"A Veemon and a QueenChessmon?" A female voice with a French accent said

"Huh? Who are you?" QueenChessmon asked as she looked up

They looked up revealing a blonde haired blue eyes woman. She was wearing a red shirt, blue shorts, carrying satchel. Very beautiful and with C-Cup breasts, slightly tanned skin.

"Wait...Aren't you?" Veemon asked as he looked at her.

"Madam Catherine Deneuve." she curtsied

"The Digidestined from France! How're you doing?" Veemon realized as he heard that name and shook her hand.

"Very well, zank you." she replied "You... Are the partner of... Ze second Japanese DigiDestined's leader. Am I not correct."

"Yeah, Davis. That's right." He nodded "Why are you in Japan?" he asked curiously

"Holiday. I thought I would see the place where the Japanese Digidestined live." Catherine responded

"Wanna meet Davis?" Veemon offered

"Really?" She asked with a smile

"Sure." he grinned

* * *

*elsewhere*

"Here you are sir." Davis spoke passing the noodles over to the unruly customer who took the dish and left. He sighed gently and looked at the lack of a queue. "We're closing up shop it seems." He had an extra half an hour until he was done, better to have literally every customer possible

"I hope we can persuade you for a little longer, Davis." Veemon spoke as he, QueenChessmon and Catherine came around from the back of the cart.

"Hey, no worries." Davis called back, turning back around to them

"Bon Nuit, Davis." Catherine smiled as she saw him.

"Hi... Er..." Davis commented before he blanked, trying to remember her name

Catherine chuckled at Davis' response. "Are you still serving?" She asked kindly

"Yes Ms." he nodded

"One serving of noodles, please." Catherine smiled

"Which would you like?" he asked, casually gesturing to the menu

"Something simple...not too spicy." Catherine asked as she looked at the menu

"Ah. May I recommend the ramen then?" he suggested "Pork or chicken? '

"Chicken please." She responded, standing at the front.

"Would you like a seat?" he offered as he cooked

"Oh, please." Catherine nodded as she sat down, watching him cook. The smells and sights were intoxicating.

"So, how are you finding Japan?" Davis questioned

"I've only been here for a couple of days. But I'm really enjoying it." Catherine answered

"Where's your partner? Floramon?" Davis asked

"She's staying at the hotel. The sun was wilting her." Catherine answered

"Ah. Want me to walk you back?" he asked

"I'd like that, Davis." She nodded

"Order up." he nodded, holding out a bowl

"Hmm, smells great." Catherine smiles as she took it and began to eat. "This is amazing!"

"It's not that good." Davis said modestly

"I've had take out noddles while I've been here. These are VASTLY better!" She answered

"Oh, store bought ramen? Yeah, good for if you have low cash." he nodded

"Yeah...I may have bought one too many keychains and souvenirs." She blushed

"Ah. I understand." He nodded with a soft laugh

"But, thank you for the meal." Catherine responded, happily enjoying her meal. She soon set her chopsticks down, smiling softly "How much do I owe you?" Catherine asked

"It's on the house." he smiled

"Really? Merci beaucoup." Catherine thanked him

"Hey, DigiDestined special." he smiled "Speaking of. The gangs having a get together tomorrow. Wanna come with?"

"That actually sounds like fun." Catherine answered after a moment's thought

"Well, time for me to shut shop." Davis nodded

"Okay, then...Until tomorrow?" Catherine asked

"I promised to walk you home." Davis smiled

"Ah, right. I apologise." Catherine answered

"Vee, mind helping?" Davis asked once the cart was all packed up, ready to start pushing once more

"Yeah, of course." Veemon nodded, turning into Magnamon and helped pushed...which was REALLY easy for the Golden Armoured Digimon. Heck he was basically carrying it like a bag

"Dude, careful please." Davis asked

"I'm fine." Magnamon assured

"I know YOU'RE fine, I'm just worried about the cart." He answered. They walked through the city, soon entering a hotel and heading through it

"Ah, we're here." Catherine smiled as she used her key card, opening it softly before she turned to Davis and smiled

"Have a good evening, Catherine." He waved kindly only to remember she was French and gently kissed her hand, trying to be a gentleman. Catherine giggled and blushed, accepting the kiss on her hand.

**CRASH!**

"Sorry Catherine! I was curious!" a female voice called from inside, as well as a 'squeaking' noise that Davis was familiar with

"FLORAMON!" Catherine called with a blush, running inside and slamming the door closed

"... Does... Catherine like suits like Kari?" Davis blinked curiously, wondering if the two would get along

* * *

*time skip*

It was a couple of days since Davis learned about Catherine...and he was thinking about them as he was walking to the group meet up, alongside his girlfriends "So, when are we gonna meet up with Catherine?" Kari smiled

"Now.' Davis commented "She said she'd be at the team meat up."

"Ooh, can't wait." She smiled. She was actually wearing her suit, only minus the hood, and cloths on top of it. A loose pink shirt and Jean shorts, with a pair of her pink trainers and a large knee length coat that was tied up on front. They head had an umbrella to protect from the rain

"Can't believe you're wearing it OUTSIDE." Sora commented with a fond smile

"It's raining." Kari smiled "You know this is how I just want to... Live. And since it's raining, throw some cloths on top and no one should notice unless they stare. '

"I know, I know. But I often thought cats didn't LIKE water." Sora teased

"I love your water." she giggled and winked

"Ladies, please. We're here to welcome, Catherine. Remember?" Mimi spoke poshly while also getting in on the fun

"Yeah." Yolie nodded

"Kari! Sora! Guys!" Kari's brother Tai called, urging the group to where the others where gathering

"Yoh! Tai! Hey!" They waved as they saw them.. They ran over, Kari subconsciously hugging the cost tighter. As each of them there, at least those who WANTED to come, greeted their fellow DigiDestined. Yolei, Ken, Cody, Joe and Izzy. Tai. It was more or less everyone.

"Hey Ken." Yolie smiled sadly

"Hey, Yolei. How're you?" Ken responded kindly, trying to remain friends with her.

"Great." she nodded and hugged him. Ken sighed in relief and hugged back, patting her gently as they broke it.

"How're you doing, Cody?" Yolei asked kindly

"Law school is tough." he admitted

"I'm sure you're gonna be a great detective. I know it." Yolei reassured him and gave him a thumbs up wink.

"How're things going with you, Kari?" Tai asked kindly.

"Great, since I broke up with TK." she nodded with a smile

"Yeah. I noticed neither he or Matt are here." Tai admitted with a sigh "Was your relationship bad?"

"It was...bad." She nodded sadly. "But I'm with Davis now, he's really been more supportive." She answered, showing just a little of her costume, but not on accident.

Tai noted it and gently pulled up her jumper. "I'm glad for you. Both of you." He smiled and patted her shoulder. "Shocked your wearing that in public." he whispered proudly and supportively, having helped pay for the suit

Kari froze a little as she heard that, but blushed none-the-less. "Y-Yeah."

He ruffled her hair a bit, smiling "I'm so glad you're happy.". Kari nodded and put her hair back.

"How're you doing, Izzy?" Mimi asked her former crush, but good friend

"Fine." Izzy nodded before he started explaining a complicated computer and technobable speech

Mimi sort of let her brain switch off when he started, just nodding and agreeing with what he said. What she always did but she was happy to see him happy

"Hey Joe." Sora nodded at her friend

"Hey, Sora. Sorry that I'm late." Joe laughed awkwardly and apologized

"Please, we arrived last." she commented

"Yeah, but I'm always 'Reliable Joe'." Joe smiled jokingly. "I heard about you and Davis."

"Yeah." Sora nodded with a smile "I know he's younger than me but... It's just been great."

"That's great." Joe answered

"And, I heard about YOU getting with some-people." Sora smirked

"Yeah. Just a nice girl." he blushed and laughed

"Just the ONE?" Sora teased

That was when a blonde figure neared them, rushing towards them "Bonjour!" Catherine called out, waving at them. She was wearing a coat similar to Kari, in that it covered to her knees and tied around the middle. She had ankle high stylish boots and some stylish white silk gloves. He hair was done in a high ponytail, holding up an expensive looking umbrella

"Hey, Catherine!" The girls waved as the Digidestined saw her

She walked up to them under she shade, shaking her umbrella and closing it "Hello everyone." Catherine answered "It is nice to see you all."

"I hope everyone's hungry. I've got a lot of food to give you." Davis spoke. He noticed a flash of a green/cream gradient covering Catherine's thighs when she moved, simply because he was looking for it because of how she was dressed like Kari. Yes, she seemed to be wearing the same sort of suit as Kari. From how Kari's eyes flickered she clearly noticed as well. She turned to Davis and subtly pointed, to which he nodded and acted like nothing was wrong. Kari gained a grin she struggled to hide, everyone chatting as they shared food while the Digimon all chatted not far from them

"You're kidding. THREE mates?" Armadillomon laughed jovially.

"Yep!" Veemon said, accidentally boasting slightly

"I've actually seen them." Gatomon added with a grimace. She had Patamon having trained under two powerful holy digimon

"Yeah, but...It's good to see you, Gatomon." Veemon reassured

"You to." she nodded

"It is nice to meet you." Sistermon Blanc bowed

"And QueenChessmon? Where's SHE?" Hawkmon asked

"The big girl is off doing something royal." Noir waved off

"I guess that makes sense." Hawkmon answered and flopped onto his back and felt the grass "Ahh. This Is cool."

"Yeah, it is." Armadillomon agreed, snuggling into the ground.

"Bonjour." a female voice bowed

"Huh?" The Digimon asked as they looked up and saw Floramon. "Hey, Floramon." They greeted her as an equal waving at the female French Digimon

"It's good seeing you all again." Floramon sat down and almost dug her feet into the ground mimicking Palmon, moaning softly in enjoyment

"I always wondered if you were plant-like." Gatomon pondered

"Huh?" Palmon and Floramon blinked

"You both plant your feet in the ground. I was just wondering." Gatomon answered

* * *

*time skip*

The DigiDestined were eating their picnic, graciously made by Davis. They soon finished, having spent a nice day together "What a day." Joe sighed as he leaned against a tree.

"Yeah." Tai nodded, looking at his phone... "Oh crap! Almost late!"

"Late for what?" Davis asked, jumping up in fright.

"I got a date." Tai explained guiltily

"A date? Who?" Kari inquired, almost excited and happy for her brother.

"My girlfriend? Meiko?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Kari apologised

"Later." He waved and left. And one by one, the others left

"We should head off too." Veemon stretched gently

Kari came back from speaking to the other girls, smiling at Davis and Catherine "What do you think they're talking about?" Catherine asked Davis

"Something between THEM no doubt." Davis admitted, not trying to scare her.. Catherine nodded and blushed "Are you heading back to your hotel later?" He asked

"Yes please." she nodded

"Can Davis and I join?" Kari smiled as she pulled her coat back a bit, revealing a small flash of her white latex clad leg

"K-Kari?" Catherine blushed as she saw the small flash.

"Um, sure. What is it?" Davis asked in confusion

"Yes!" Kari smiled softly and hugged Catherine "Lesd the way!"

"Um, o-okay." Catherine blushed as the three left

* * *

*time skip*

Inside Catherine's hotel room, the trio were now in the living room...where Kari was stripping to her costume. She had thrown off her coat and the extra clothing, now in just her skintight white latex Gatomon suit. The hoof hanging limply behind her head and the tail deflated, tied around her waist while she wore clothing atop it

"Oh. Mon Dieu." Catherine gasped as she saw it. Her face was flushed in arousal as she stated in shock... But it clear she was also amazed by the suit, like one would be amazed at an amazing painting at a museum

"What do you think?" Kari teased. "Care to share yours?"

Catherine nodded and blushed, taking off her gloves to reveal her hands clad in purple latex. She then reached down and slowly took off her boots, revealing green clad legs. However the green had a gradient, turning cream as it neared her body

"Wow, that's a Floramon costume; right?" Davis blinked in shock

"How did you work that out from my hands and legs?" she blinked as she removed the coat, revealing the full suit

"We've spent the last few hours around out Digimon. We noted it." Kari answered

"Plus bright purple, green and cream are rather distinct colours." Davis added as the coat hit the floor, revealing Catherine completely

Her body was hugged tightly in cream coloured latex. Her hands clad in purple, the designs of her hands looking like flowers. Her legs and feet where encased in green latex which looked unique to Davis. Unlike Kari's suit, which hugged her feet like you'd expect, Catherine's suit had some molding and padding to it which made them look almost like roots. The cream body had a fading effect as it neared both the purple and green blending in with them. And finally hanging behind Catherine's head was an exact replica of Floramon's... Which actually looked almost creepily with how almost life like it looked but was left hanging there like it had been decapitated  
"Oh, I-I guess it IS obvious." Catherine blushed but Kari honestly was gushing about knowing another costume wearer.

"Oh wow! This is amazing!" Kari gasped as she got in close, bringing Catherine's arm up near her face "You actually got the suit gradiented?! It looks so good and realistic!" she gushed

"Thanks, it was worth the extra 350 euro." Catherine answered. "Yours is detailed yourself, who's your tailor?"

"Oh, this nice woman in America. She's goes by MistressMoon online but she's real kind and helpful." Kari smiled, turning around and showing her back "She's the one who thought of the purple strips on my back. Not like real Gatomon, sure, but it looks great. She said it broke up all the white. She nearly got me to make the stomach and chest purple to, or at least markings on the legs, but I thought it was too much. "

"Wow, you've got to introduce me." Catherine answered, getting into the conversation

"I'll just...pop the kettle on." Davis mumbled as he heard them.

"Wow! Are these roots inflatable?"

"No, padding. I DID think about inflatable hands so they look more like Floramon's but my suit designer recommended I don't do it if I wasn't use to normal suits first."

"Yeah. Same with me. I thought of inflatable feet so they looked more like paws."

Davis felt lost as he poured himself a drink, happy at least that Kari had found someone who shared her interest the way she did... But then blinked as he saw the two looking at him, grinning with their eyes seemingly judging him "Um...hi?" He waved awkwardly and jokingly

"What do you think? Blue?" Kari asked as she walked around Davis "Or maybe a different colour? Like red or black?"

"Black is too 'edgy'." Catherine shook her head a bit "Hmm... Yes I think Blue. But change the yellow to purple?"

"Yeah, that works." Kari smiled, looking at Davis' crotch "I'd say either a big pouch or just a hole down there."

"Er... Sorry... What are you two talking about?" Davis asked

"We are just having fun, imagining what sort of suit you'd have and what it'd look like." Kari explained

"Why would he need a hole? A pouch should be enough." Catherine asked, making Kari grin

"Because he's that big." the brunette said simply

"M-Me? In a costume?" Davis asked on deaf ears.

"REALLY?" Catherine's eyes widened in shock as Kari gestured his size.

"Really."

"Me? I a latex fur suit?" Davis repeated to himself, staring at both Kari and Catherine and imagining himself in a suit like Veemon 'I need an adult.' He internally squeaked. He had to admit he wasn't against it, joining Kari in her fetish. To try it... But at the same time, spending so much money to 'try' something was worrying...Wait, what where Kari and Catherine talking about now? He zoned out for a second  
When did they put their hoods on?  
"Um, what's going on?" He asked, looking at them while marveling at their beauty

"I thought I'd treat Catherine to something that I experience." Kari explained as she hugged Catherine from behind, running her hands over the other girls stomach and breasts. The sound of latex against latex filling the room. Catherine moaned as she felt her bosom being teased by Kari's hands. Her nipples squeezed through her suit. Unlike Kari's suit, she didn't have a breathing tube. Instead she had a series of holes to allow her to breath property "How's it feel, Catherine?" Kari teased her

"Good." Catherine moaned as she sat on Kari's lap, Kari sitting with her legs curled up under her. Kari pulled her hood on, silencing herself as she took the breathing tube into her mouth. Ready for some fun

"Oh. Man~." Davis whispered and wanted to release his cock and masturbate to the girls...but he was conflicted about it. Kari reached out with one hand and playfully swatted at his crotch, while her free hand unzipped Catherine's crotch zip "K-Kari!" Davis flinched as he took the hint. It was sexy time for the three.

"Hmm~, K-Kari." Catherine moaned as she felt her zip become undone. The black clad fingers, the 'claws', slipped into the slit hidden under the zipper, sliding across the French girls pussy "Hmm~!" Catherine moaned as she felt the fingers slide into her pussy, feeling the latex against her inner walls  
Davis gulped, staring in oust as he unbuckled his pants. Kari eyed him unbuckling his pants, smiling internally as she continued to pleasure Catherine while also getting wet herself. She was going to enjoy this. She gently held Catherine's head with her free 'paw', pushing it closer as Davis revealed his member. Davis saw Kari's motions and gently placed his member in Catherine's hand, showing her its girth and length  
"Oh... Oh my..." Catherine whispered, holding his member through her suit

"I know. It's big. But, it'll be fine." Davis reassured her. The feeling of latex on his member was something he was use to by now, and Catherine was being rather eager. She slowly began to jerk him off, giving him a somewhat clumsy handjob because of Kari teasing her. Her hand moved quickly, her free hand rubbing his balls and pushing it against her hood/mask "Oh, so soft." Davis moaned, feeling her caress his balls.

'Come on, do it.' Kari urged mentally 'This is so hot. Make him cum, come on sexy.' Catherine was panting harder, her juices soaking Kari's fingers

"Girls. I-I'm cumming!" He moaned and climaxed in Catherine's hands. His cum shot out, covering their masked faces. Both girls gasped but only Kari moaned as she felt his cum spray on her mask.

"So. Much." Catherine panted "How?"

"A LOT of practice and being backed up." Davis admitted as he stroked her cheek, smiling. He did wonder what to do, at least until Kari moaned and started rubbing his cum into her 'face'. Meanwhile Catherine was carefully scooping it up and held it in her hands, holding her neck out to him so he could remove her mask "You okay?" Davis asked, removing her mask

"Yes." she panted, bringing her cupped hands up to her mouth. She held his seed carefully, running her tongue along the purple clad palms and fingers to lick up his seed

"How's it taste?" He asked

"Better than I thought." she moaned, swirling her tongue around a finger to get ever drop off

"Are you ready for the second part?" he questioned

Catherine nodded and blushed as she got on her stomach, spreading a second hole that had previously been hidden by the zipper of her suit. A hole that showed her assholes "I do not want to be pregnant so please use this hole."

"Of course." He nodded and readied his cock for her. He stopped for a second, worried about it possibly hurting her "Do you have any lube?" he asked

"Um, in the drawers." She blushed, pointing to her bedside table.

Kari rushed over, on all fours like a cat, and found the small bottle. She held it up like she was in a video game, making a silly 'item aquired' jingle, before she returned to the two and began to pour the content over Davis' penis like it was ketchup on a hotdog

Davis chuckled at this. "You're such a good kitty." Kari purred, stopping her pouring and using her 'paws' to rub the lube into his cock "Good girl." He moaned as he felt the lube and her hands tease him. Kari purred again, pushing his head against Catherine's rosebud "Ready, Catherine?" Davis asked

"Hmm-hmm." She nodded nervously and then felt her ass spread open by Davis' massive member. She went cross-eyed for a second as her brain shut down. When her brain started working again her hood was somehow back on with Davis fucking her hard, overwhelming her with pleasure

"Oh god. You're so tight~!" Davis moaned, hugging her hips as he fucked her. "Tightest ass ever!"

"Ah~! Ah~! Ah~!" Catherine continued to moan, bouncing her ass on Davis' cock, letting him use her like she wants. She just moaned into her latex mask, in ecstasy. She was just a toy for him to use. Kari smiled as she hugged Davis from behind, running her 'paws' over his chest as if tracing the outline of Veemon's white belly and chest

"Something you want to share, Kari?" Davis moaned, enjoying the feeling of Kari's touch. Kari just purred and rubbed her masked face against his, having to move her hips with his so he wasn't hitting her every few seconds

"I-I'm cumming~!" Catherine exclaimed happily. She squired from her pussy, making the inside of her suit wet

"Oh, so wet. So nice." He moaned and panted as her juices splashed over his member, fucking her faster. Catherine moaned even louder, feeling her body arch back by Davis' technique. Her body, still sensitive from her orgasm, quaked under his powerful thrusts, feeling him throb in her assholes "I'm. Cumming. CATHERINE~!" Davis moaned and climaxed "I'm cumming my slutty flower!" he mumbled and moaned

Catherine moaned as she came in the suit, squirting as she felt her hips buck. Now exhausted but fulfilled. She was limp on the floor, feeling his warm seed fill and overflow from her asshole 'So good~.' she thought

He slowly pulled out of her quivering pucker-hole and panted. Kari snuggled close to her boyfriend Davis was basically sandwiched between the two latex clad girls

"I...Can get used to this." He panted, hugging Catherine.

"Hmm... I'll see about moving to Japan." Catherine moaned a bit "Maybe help her some more suits." Catherine smiled under her mask

"Y-You're thinking of moving?" Davis blinked in shock

"I want to get out of France, live somewhere new. And Japan seems great." the rich girl smiled

"Oh, okay." He nodded with a small blink. His soft member grew a bit harder against, rubbing between her ass cheeks

"Hmm~, a-again?" She mumbled as she felt it once again.

"Sorry." he blushed "So... About those suits."

* * *

*time skip*

It was several months later as Davis awoke. He was groaning gently as he got out of his bed.

A lot had happened this month. For one, his noodle cart was doing really well

His lovers were having a lot of fun among themselves, Veemon was doing well with his own lovers...and as for Catherine? She had moved to Japan, and had bought them a whole fucking floor in an apartment building!

So, to keep up. Davis was getting out of a KING SIZED bed, that he and his lovers were sleeping in. What would normally be the living room in an apartment had been turned into a massive bedroom. Two of the girls, however, where missing. He did hear two sets of feet running through the apartment in excitement "Hmm? Oh, too early." he whispered and rubbed his head gently. He got out of bed, walking towards the sound of the feet and...

"They're here!" Kari cheered, holding a large box

"Huh?" Davis shook his head and woke up with a jerk as her yelling snapped him fully awake

"The new suits." Catherine smiled, wearing just a nightgown "Kari was too excited. So we got up early. She has cooked breakfast." she explained, kissing Davis good morning

"Oh, okay." Davis nodded, yawning gently "This is too early."

"Oh, sorry. We just got too excited." Catherine apologised

"Want to open it with us?" Kari asked

Davis nodded with a slight sigh. "Pass me the box." He asked. Kari giggled excitedly and passed over the box for Davis, hoping he'd enjoy it. The three left what they dubbed the 'bedroom apartment' and over to another, Davis only in his underwear. They sat down, Davis opening the box carefully revealing several smaller boxes "Like a Russian Doll." He whispered as he unpacked the smaller boxes

The first one was labeled 'Kari', the next 'Catherine' and so on. Kari smiled as she hugged the box, opening hers revealing a new suit. With Catherine getting the same result

"Oh...Whoa." Davis blinked in shock, still holding a box within his box.

Kari's suit was solid white, except the fingers which where black, with large wings, a tail and thighs, all three parts clearly being inflatable. The suit had no natural head, instead it had a separate helmet-like mask made to resemble Nefertimon's only with eye holes and the mouth perminantly open in an O shape which would allow Kari to breath and speak normally.  
Also in her box where several latex accessories. A silver latex crop top, a copy of the gloves from the Gatomon suit and finally a pair for silver forearm sleeves/gauntlets which went from the elbows to her wrists

"A-A Nefertimon costume?" Davis asked in shock, amazed at the detail that the costume shop had made with it.

"It looks perfect!" She giggled

"What did YOU get, Catherine?" Davis asked

Catherine opened hers and showed a shiny black suit with grey legs, the feet looking almost bird like. Meanwhile the arms where like bird wings and looked inflatable. And finally the hood was white and had a long beak at the end. Overall it looked like a humanoid Kiwimon, only the brown had been replaced by black

"Oh, wow." Kari smiled and clapped her hands "That looks amazing!"

"Which Digimon is that? Not that I'm splitting hairs or anything." Davis asked

"Kiwimon, Floramon's champion level. I thought it looked better in black, the brown suits just looked... Off." she commented, turning it around and showing that the suit seemed to have an inflatable ass as well

"AH~, okay. That makes sense...Does that have a 'bubble butt' feature?" Davis nodded in understanding and joked at the end.

"Yes." she blushed "I thought she'd be sexier with a bigger ass than mine." Both Davis and Kari looked with a blinking stare. Well, they ARE in a relationship after all and they needed to experiment. They accepted her choices after all. Plus Kari's suit had inflatable thighs

"Well, I guess that makes sense. Thicc thighs and a thicc ass." Davis responded with a slightly perverted tone but only because of how often they slept together.  
All that was left was his box  
He hummed gently to himself as he reached in and took it out, carefully remove the tape. Because of both Kari and Catherine spent a LOT of time, effort and money into it. And then he saw it. A twinge of blue.  
"Oh, you didn't." He mumbled and pulled it out. He laughed, seeing what they had made for him. As he removed it from the packaging he got the full view. It was a Veemon costume. White-bellied, blue-skinned, all the pieces except for the hands was near 100% on. The only bit that was off being the hands was because, instead of blue they where white like his belly. And like Kari's Nefertimon suit, in the box where several arrivals of latex clothing to go on top which mirrored Veemon's different armour forms  
"Is one form not enough for you?" Davis joked at that but he felt happy. They had gone all out to basically give him three suits in one. Even if he only wanted to TRY wearing this thing, and was only planning on wearing it on special occasions in the future, they tried their best to make it amazing for him

"Don't you like it?" Kari asked

"It looks great." he smiled and kissed her "Are these all there are?" he asked, wondering if the two had gotten the others anything without him knowing

"It's a surprise for you." Kari teased

"Let's get ready!" Catherine urged Kari

"Okay! Be right back, love." Kari answered, kissing his cheek and headed off.

"...Does this mean I can't have breakfast?" He asked the emptied room. He sighed, heading to the next apartment with a smile 'Well, this IS a wonderful gift.' He thought to himself. He grabbed breakfast and waited, casting a few looks at the suit. It was quite a gift. Honestly, he wanted to treat THEM usually...but to have HIM be treated. It felt different. That was when the girls came in

"Good morning, Davis." They spoke one at a time, seeing their lover.

"Good mor-whoa!" Davis turned around and his jaw dropped. Sora, Mimi and Yolie stood there naked, a sight that always shocked and amazed him "Am I missing something? Cause this doesn't seem good for a hot breakfast." Davis joked slightly

"It's just hot." Sora joked, rubbing her pregnant stomach

"Yeah. I guess that's true. How's the baby?" He nodded and asked tenderly

"I'm only two months in Davis." Sora chuckled, her stomach not that big. She and Mimi had recently fallen pregnant nearly three months ago, the group amazed it took so long since Davis came a lot and the girls loved getting creampied. Yolie was also pregnant, but only a few weeks

"I just worry, that's all." He admitted, hugging her.

"Aww. Davis." Mimi giggled and hugged him

Kari and Catherine then re-entered, dressed in their new suits b"Well? What do you think?" Kari and Catherine asked

"AH! A rogue Nefertimon and Kiwimon! We've got to get them!" Yolei joked "By the way. Where's MY suit?" Yolie added with a huff, pointing at Davis's

"Sorry Yolie. The designer was having trouble with a Silphymon one. Especially with trying to make the visor a one-way mirror which works with your subscription since you wouldn't be able to wear your glasses in that thing." Kari apologised

"But on the other hand, at least you can pretend to be a futa once it does arrive." Catherine smiled

"Unless I'm too far gone." she pouted "I wanted a chance to fuck you two."

"I-huh?" Davis blinked in shock and almost fainted to the floor.

"It's a dildo attached to the suit. So she can fuck us when you aren't." Kari explained with a giggle "Don't worry, it's for lesbian stuff. Nowhere near your ass

"...I just wanted some cereal for this morning." Davis whispered and whimpered gently, holding his head

"Davis. Don't you remember what day it is?" Kari frowned, hugging him

"...Our first date?" Davis blinked and facepalmed, trying to remember everyone's birthday, their first dates and other special days.

"It's why I was so excited to see the package today. It's like the perfect timing." Kari added

"I'm sorry that I forgot." He apologised. He looked at the suit and sighed "Okay. Want to help me get it on? '  
And the response to that was pure excitement. Which can't be expressed without a lot of squealing and exclamation points. He was soon naked, sitting in a chair. It was almost like the first time he had helped Kari get into her suit as they helped him  
'This feels REALLY awkward.' He thought to himself.

"Are you ready, Davis?" Kari asked, getting the powder ready

"Yeah." he nodded, all powdered up as they started helping him into the blue latex suit

Yolie, Mimi and Sora where cheering and clapping, like they where watching a strip show or something

"First the legs." Kari lifted and helped him into the costume.

"Yep, carefully though." Davis nodded, trying not to pull on the costume by accident.

"Trust us, we know what we are doing." Catherine smiled

Davis nodded in trust, feeling the blue slide up his body. It felt... weird. He wouldn't call it good or bad. If it made the girls happy he didn't mind doing this

"Is it okay?" Catherine asked as they got up to his hips.

"Yeah." he nodded, jumping when the girls grasped his dick and slid it through a hole

"Don't jerk around too much." Kari instructed as Davis' member was now free. There was a hole at the cortch of his suit, allowing his cock to hang free and naked

"She did not have a cocksheath in your size." Catherine explained "But who cares? Bare back is more fun."

"We can attest to that." Sora joked, pointing to their stomachs.

"Yeah!" Mimi cheered, actually throwing a few 100 yen coins playfully

Kari and Catherine giggled pulling the suit over his stomach and chest "Careful now." Catherine commented as they zipped him up.

Davis was silent, feeling like he was being trapped inside but at the same time it wasn't a 'bad' feeling. The Veemon faced mask hung over his chest, his entire body covered besides that

"Here we go. Last part." Kari smiled

"I can do this bit." he assured

"Okay." Kari pouted gently and let go.

Davis sighed and put the hood on, stretching to see the suits limitations 'Kinda. Stretchy.' He thought gently and clipped the hood around his head. "Well? What do you think?" He asked nervously... Sora, Mimi and Yolie where now openly throwing a lot of money at the three

Catherine and Kari where openly staring, and while you couldn't see their faces their eyes showed they where blushing up a storm

"Ladies, come on." Davis mumbled and felt a little ashamed even if they meant it as a compliment...  
Kari and Catherine where suddenly on their knees, giving him a double blowjob with love hearts in the eyes  
"Oh~, fuck!" He moaned in shock, feeling their lips and tongue caress his cock "Did this suit get you THAT excited?!"

"Hmm~!" The two nodded as they worked their magic sucking and caressing his cock.

"Wow." Davis moaned, the two more serious than he'd ever seen them when wanting sex

"Teach those pets!" Mimi cheered for him.

'Oh what is my life.' Davis wondered in amazement and a soft smile


	7. Daring Date with Angewomon&LadyDevimon

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

**Authors Note:**

BOOM! Chapter 5 of 7 of this super duper update extravaganza! WHOO!

Time for some good old basic human and Digimon lovin'. With a sexy pair of angel and devil ladies!

* * *

**Digimon 02; Davis' Lucky Life**

**Chapter 7: Daring Date with Angewomon/LadyDevimon  
**

* * *

_"Bull. Shit." Magnamon commented through the computer_

"No, straight up." Davis answered. "All night and last week."

_"I honestly don't know what to say. I mean...YOU. As a Veemon." Magnamon responded_

"I know...Don't think you'd appreciate it fully though." Davis admitted

_"Anything ABOVE the waist is good for me, if you want to send a picture or something over." Magnamon deadpanned_

"I think your lovers would be jealous." Davis chuckled

_"Oh trust me, they wouldn't be." Magnamon answered_

_"Baby, what's going on?" Noir's sleepy voice mumbled_

_"Sorry, Noir. Go back to sleep." Magnamon hushed his mate._

Davis snickered softly, smiling "Busy night?" Davis asked

_"Yeah, it has been." Magnamon nodded. "Looks like you got company, I should go."_

"Huh?" Davis blinked as his partner ended the call

"Morning, Davis." Yolei yawned as she was only wearing a shirt barely covering her hips.

"Morning." he smiled, kissing her "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did." She nodded and sat on his lap. She held him softly, smiling

"You hungry?" He offered

"THIS early?" She teased

Davis just gave a deadpan look. "You KNOW what I mean."

"Always at the moment." she admitted

"Cereal or toast?" He asked

"Pickles."

Davis sighed gently and nodded. "Any peanut butter to go with that?" He joked

"Bleh. No." Yolei chuckled

"Okay then." he laughed

The two got up and headed to the kitchen, Davis being asked to get the pickles. 'I wonder when I'll have to go get more of these?' He thought

"Hey." Gatomon yawned

"Morning, Gatomon." Yolei waved as she held a pickle in her hand.

"Humans are weird." Gatomon said casually

"We have cravings when we're pregnant, Gatomon. I bet Kari's got something similar." Yolei answered

"Is Davis 'pregnant', cause he's getting a little pudge on him." Gatomon teased

"Hey, I-" Davis frowned as he huffed, looking away bitterly

Gatomon snickered, sitting on a chair

"So, how're you finding the house?" Yolei asked

"Yolie. We own every apartment in this floor." Davis joked

"I know, I know." Yolei responded

"Lots of space..." she stretched when her ears perked up

"You hear something?" Yolei whispered as she noticed it.

"Sense it." she frowned

"Sorry, my bad. What're you SENSING?" Yolei asked

"I don't know." Gatomon admitted

"We'll figure it out. Okay?" Davis reassured her.

"We need to go!" she nodded, running off

"But Kari's at work." Yolie frowned, Kari having gotten a job as a teachers assistant

"There's no time!" Gatomon called out as she leapt out of the door.

"I'll go, you tell the others." Davis answered, being the only one dressed. He raced after the cat, the two running through town "Ga. To. Mon! Wait. Up!" He panted as they ran but she didn't slow down, her body glowing pink and changing

**"GATOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO-!"** Gatomon proclaimed as her body shifted to that of a gorgeous woman, silver helmeted, white-robed with white angel wings and long flowing blonde hair.  
**"ANGEWOMON!"** She finished as she leapt into the air and sped-flew to the location. Her wings flapped, her strong body revealed. Slender, buxom and beautiful. It was like she was crafted from sculpted ivory. Her body clad in tight white silk that was both sexy and revealing yet protective and 'Saint like'

'Oh. Man. She's gorgeous.' Davis thought to himself as she suddenly picked him up "Wh-whoa!" He gasped as he was lifted and cradled in her arms.

"I can't waste time waiting for you." Angewomon answered, flying fast "I can feel her! She's close!"

"'Her'? Who's 'her'?" Davis asked before Angewomon began to descend.

"LadyDevimon." Angewomon frowned "It's... Weird. I can feel her, always been able to whenever we are close, I know she's close and ready to fight."

"How can I help?" Davis offered, just being himself as a leader.

"Make sure no one gets caught in the crossfire." Angewomon said as she landed, the two in the park. They began to walk, to try and keep themselves hidden. As they walked Angewomon snuck a few glances at Davis, glad her helmet shielded her eyes. Davis was looking out for people, trying to keep them safe should a battle escalate. Gatomon had gotten a good look at Davis in every way staying with the harem and she had to admit to herself...he WAS gifted. In more ways than one. She blushed, the holy angel shocked at her own thoughts 'Wh-What am I thinking?' She thought in shock 'Lady Ophanimon taught me not to think like that! And... And about Davis?!'

"Angewomon? Are you okay?" Davis asked

"Yes!" she squeakers a bit... And a taunting sexy female laugh filled the air, a voice that just screamed 'sex'

"Is that?" Davis jerked in shock hearing that laughter, that noise alone doing something to him he didn't want to admit

"LadyDevimon." Angewomon nodded and emerged from the foliage was a woman clad in leather, who looked like walking sex incarnate

"Hello, Angewomon. Miss me?" LadyDevimon smiled puckishly "How's my 'favourite' angel whore?"

"I am NOT 'a whore'!" Angewomon snapped, blushing under her helmet "You devil slut!"

"And PROUD of it!" LadyDevimon proclaimed proudly with a devilish smile, her hand tracing down her body. She stuck a sexy pose, her hands tauntingly sliding over her sexy leather clad body to emphasis it  
Angewomon snarled and readied a Celestial Arrow straight at her opponent. Not standing for this while Davis tried not to drool  
"Oh? Jealous?" LadyDevimon smirked as he'd claw hand turned into its bladed form

"I will NOT let you do this to me!" Angewomon frowned and shot at her

**CLASH!**

Both the arrow and the blade struck together and were deflected

"Oh? So WHAT to you, bimbo?!" LadyDevimon snarled, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her

"Ooh!" Davis flinched as he saw Angewomon being slammed into the tree-line.

"You're cute." LadyDevimon smiles as she turned to him

"Huh?" he blinked as her attention suddenly turned to him

"What? Can't a devil girl flirt?" She smirked

**CRASH!**

"Stay away from him!" Angewomon shouted

"Aww? Scared I'll steal your boytoy?" LadyDevimon smirked, but there was a hint of something in her tone. And she was suddenly hugging Davis from behind, licking his cheek erotically

"O-Kay! That's something." He flinched before he was tackled in by Angewomon and tumbled in the trio. He was stuck in the middle, large breasts pushed against his head from the front and back as the two yelled at each other while pulling each others hair and clawing at each other

"Bitch!"  
"Whore!"  
"Slut!"  
"Trash!"

"ENOUGH!" Davis yelled as he was now caught between their breasts and accidentally tore their tops off... That certainly brought the fighting to end.  
In one hand Davis had accidentally pulled Angewomon's golden brasier down revealing her large E cup breasts, the pink flesh topped by rock hard dark pink nipples  
In the other Davis had accidentally ripped LadyDevimon's suit from its opening near the shoulder, revealing her pale grey flesh with the dark blue nipples that topped off the e cup breasts  
Just like the rest of their bodies, as well as their clothing, the two where identical and yet mirror images at the same time

Angewomon's eyes shrunk back and covered her bare breasts with an earring piercing scream "EEEEEEEEEIIIIAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Ooh, kinky~." LadyDevimon smiled puckishly

"I didn't mean it!" Davis yelled, letting go and getting away from them as best he could. But he couldn't keep his eyes off their bodies, or hide his boner

"WHOA~! Boy's packing." LadyDevimon smiled

"D-Davis! What have you done?" Angewomon blushes as she saw Davis' boner

"Huh?" Davis blinked as he looked down and quickly covered his member "Sorry!"

"... So the angels boy toy likes our bodies?" LadyDevimon licked her lips and restitched her suit "But I wonder who's he prefers... Hey, Angel Bitch?"

"What is it?" Angewomon frowns and scowled at her

"I've thought of something more fun than our fights. Let's let this stud choose who's body he prefers. Looser gets deleted?" LadyDevimon offered

"What?!" The two snapped at that.

"I'm not risking my existence!" Angewomon added

"Please, we fight to the death. How is this different?" she waved off

"That-this is different!" She blushed

"How?"

"I-I don't know if I can-" Davis gulped

"What's wrong blondie? Scared to find out you're really that unattractive?" LadyDevimon taunted

"I am NOT scared!" She snapped

"Prove it." LadyDevimon smirked. The two where now chest to chest now, Angewomon glaring and growling while LadyDevimon smirked. This act really showed how similar yet complete opposites they where

"Um. Err this is a little awkward." He blushed as he looked at them. Where Angewomon was clad in white silk, her outfit was revealing. A golden bra emphasizing her chest, several skimpy holes showing skin. And yet she was pure.  
Meanwhile LadyDevimon was covered more in tight leather, black as night and considered sinful. Even though she showed off much less skin, the tight outfit made it feel she was naked despite being much more 'decent'. Yet she was the unpure one  
Angewomon had perfect peach skin. LadyDevimon had pale, almost grey skin.  
Angewomon had perfect shining natural blonde hair. LadyDevimon had stunning white locks which almost looked like her hair had been bleached  
Heck their bare legs where even mirrored, Angewomon's being her right leg while LadyDevimon's was the left. It was such a strange contrast which made them feel like two pieces of a jigsaw, two completely opposite shapes yet for the same purpose  
'It looks like I'm between twins!' Davis thought in shock, not thinking this would've happened to him.

"We agreed?" LadyDevimon asked

"Yeah." Angewomon snarled "Five rounds. We each choose two, Then Davis chooses the last challenge. Whoever he picks the most wins."

"Agreed." LadyDevimon nodded "You can choose first."

"Pose off." Angewomon stated simply, cupping her own breasts

"Ooh, okay. Pose off." She agreed and let her own breasts swing free as she stood up into a sexy position. LadyDevimon extended her leg a bit, resting one arm on her knee as she leaned forward. This made her breast and ass stand out, her boobs hanging freely and she smirked evilly

"Oh wow." Davis whispered.

"Looks like I'm winning, Angewomon." LadyDevimon smirked victoriously

"N-not yet." Angewomon frowned and nervously showed off her breasts. But at the same time she knew she had to throw away her shame if she was to win. She flouted up and spread her legs as wide as she could, her hands holding her legs under her knee joints and supporting them. She looked like she was ready to be fucked in missionary position, her pussy lips visible through her tight outfit. With a slight dark patch visible on the white fabric

Davis bit his lower lip, he was shuddering in excitement as he saw her like this. She was... so innocent, so innocent... But so sexy!

"Oh my..." LadyDevimon whispered and rubbed her thighs together

"I... Angewomon wins." Davis said almost like he was hypnotized

"Yes!" Angewomon whispered and smiled

"Shoot. Guess it's my turn?" LadyDevimon pouted and asked "Okay boy, get in your back and drop your pants." LadyDevimon ordered, taking her ankle high black leather boot off her left foot

"Um, okay." He nodded and did so, honestly he found this was going to be MUCH softer than fighting.

"Hey, Angel whore. Off with the boot." LadyDevimon ordered, pointing at the fluffy/winged ankle high boot on Angewomon's right foot

"What're you thinking?" Angewomon asked as she did so. Calming down from the first trial

"Simple." LadyDevimon said with a laugh "You and I are gonna give him a double foot job. However's foot felt the best after he cums wins."

"A-a double foot-job?" Angewomon gulped

'I can check THAT off my list.' Davis jokingly thought.

"Oh, what's wrong?" LadyDevimon laughed "You being a little prude?"

"No! No I'm not!" She snapped "Fine! Let's do this!" she added, raising her foot and pushing her peach skinned foot against Davis' cock

"Yep. No problem." Davis nodded

"Don't cum yet, Big Boy." LadyDevimon smirked and cupped her foot around Davis' cock. She began to move her foot up and down, skillfully rubbing his hard member with her black painted toenails lightly scraping the underside of his head "How's this feel, human?" LadyDevimon teased as she stroked his cock

"Good!" he moaned, surprised at HOW good it felt. She had clearly done this a few times, with how she knew all the right places to hit and how to rub it

"But, but my feet are softer; right?" Angewomon panicked "I take good care of them!"

"Oh, my feet are soft to." LadyDevimon laughed "But it doesn't matter if you aren't skilled enough to make him feel good. Right, boy?" as she said this she gently squeezed the head of his member between her big and first toez running the ball of her foot up and down at a perfect pace so that with the slightly clumsy attempt by Angewomon, sparked pleasure all through his body

"Holy shit!" Davis cursed, trying to hold his limit back

"Looks like you're close~." She smiled

"Come on Davis. Don't let her win." Angewomon urged weakly as she tried to make him feel even better

"Her feet are too good." Davis moaned "I'm cumming!"

As that happened, LadyDevimon smiled as she had her foot covered in cum. His cum shot up, both Digimon staring in wonder, and then it fell down and landed on their feet. The warmth splattered all over their feet, all three knowing who Davis chose as the winner "Do I win?" LadyDevimon smirked proudly just to rub it in Angewomon's face

"Yes." Davis nodded. "You win LadyDevimon."

LadyDevimon grinned and licked lips "Well then. I think the looser should clean the winner." she said, shoving her foot in Angewomon's face

"We didn't do that last time!" Angewomon groaned.

"Last time there was no cum and it was just posing. Lick." LadyDevimon responded and ordered. Angewomon flinched by obeyed. She grasped her ankle with her ungloved hand and started licking the pale foot with a grimace "Hmm. Good whore." LadyDevimon moaned, pulling Davis close to her and letting his hand grasp her breast

'Whoa.' Davis thought, pawing at LadyDevimon's breast eagerly

'Stupid bitch.' Angewomon thought as she ran her tongue over the top of her foot as she glared. She tried not to moan at the taste of Davis' cum, her tongue sliding down to the sole of the dark woman's foot. She kept licking, glaring at that annoying bitch with her stupid cow udders in that tight black suit showing how sexy she was, with that beautiful white hair, those red eyes that pierced her soul and made her digtal heart beat faster, that tight suit that hugged her slutty fat ass. Oh how she just wanted to just shove her face into that ass 'Wait... What?!' she thought, now kissing and sucking her toes

"What a good pet." LadyDevimon smirked, grasping Angewomon's cum covered foot "Good pets get rewarded." she said, returning the favour as she started cleaning Angewomon's foot. Angewomon blinked in shock, not believing that this was happening. Seeing LadyDevimon's longer tongue slurping over her foot

"I know this feels wrong, but MAN is it sexy." Davis admitted

'I hate to say this... But he's right.' Angewomon thought as LadyDevimon started suckling her toes, making the 'innocent angel' moan and LadyDevimon was slurping some words as she teased Angewomon's toes.

"What was that?" Davis asked

"I said. You've got some sweet toes, 'angel-whore'~." LadyDevimon smiled and teased. "I could slide my tongue so nicely between them.

"Stop it!" Angewomon said as she pulled her leg back, backing away from the devil woman and hugging her leg "Don't say weird stuff like that! '

"But it's true. You've got such sexy legs and feet." LadyDevimon smiled almost reassuring her making the angle blush even brighter

"I... Er... think it's Angewomon's turn to choose again." Davis gulped

"Okay. Your turn, angel~." She smirked puckishly. Angewomon gulped, trying to think of how to do this "We're waiting." LadyDevimon teased

"G-give me a minute!" Angewomon snapped and unintentionally revealed her breasts. LadyDevimon grinned and started sucking her nipples "Wh-what're you-? AH~!" She moaned as she felt LadyDevimon's lips latch onto her nipples and teased them "Stop!"

"Why? Isn't it nice?" LadyDevimon responded, groping her breasts and played with them. She grinned, looking down at the sexy form of the angel as she squirmed under the sinful touch

"Should I...Do anything?" Davis asked, as his cock was slowly going down.

"Blowjob! I choose blowjob!" Angewomon yelled the first thing that came to her mind, whatever would get her out of this

"Okay, you first then." LadyDevimon answered, getting up and stopped teasing her

"At the same time." Angewomon panted "We each stick to a side. Whoever Davis thought felt better wins."

"Ooh~, double blow-job. Nice. Okay. On three and we lock on his cock." LadyDevimon nodded as she backed off and got on her knees, kneeling on Davis' right while Angewomon did the exact same thing with a blush but she was on Davis' left. "One. Two." LadyDevimon counted off.

"Three!" Angewomon answered, locking onto his cock, swallowing her pride and lunged in... And instantly she pulled back, a hang in front of her mouth as she coughed and gagged

"Too deep?" Davis asked

Angewomon coughed and nodded, gasping for air as she made a stupid mistake "Start with just licking the head." LadyDevimon instructed, licking along the base of Davis' member and his balls

"Hmm~, wow. Yeah. Like this, Angewomon." He nodded and moaned

Angewomon nodded, gulping and kissing the tip of his cock like a lovers cheek 'VERY vanilla.' the devil woman thought with a smile, seeing how far this 'angel' was falling. She slurped on Davis' balls, her large claw and resting on his abs "How's my tongue, stud?" LadyDevimon teased sensually before she took his balls into her mouth and sucked 'Oh god he tastes so good.' she thought, blushing brightly as she got wet and hot

"You're. Definitely. Experience." Davis admitted, holding his second load back

Angewomon's eyes widened lightly under her helmet 'No! I can't let her win!' Angewomon thought, taking more of the cock into her mouth and sucking. She blushed brightly as she started face fucking his cock slightly

'She's being so erotic. I knew she was a whore.' LadyDevimon thought as she moved her suit to the side, sliding her leather clad fingers into her pussy 'Look at her. So slutty. So sexy. Oh I want to fuck her... I mean fucking kill her! Great Soverines what is wrong with me right now?'

"L-Ladies. I'm. C-Cumming!" Davis moaned and came into Angewomon's mouth

LadyDevimon quickly darted up, lustfully kissing up his dick before her lips joined Angewomon's at the tip. Both girls licked and kissed up his cum, shocked and shuddering at the taste, before the two accidentally found themselves making out with Davis' dick between them. And Davis. Was looking RIGHT at it. Seeing this erotic display.  
It was like seeing Kari and Sora on his cock.

The two digital girls stated at each other for a moment when they realised what they where doing but decided to just go with it "...It's a tie." He panted, being honest as this was just amazing.

"What?!" they gasped

"Sorry. But your technique was too good. LadyDevimon's tongue but Angewomon's mouth." he explained

"I... But now we're even with only two rounds left!" Angewomon huffed weakly

"Fine. My turn to choose." LadyDevimon hissed

"Okay. Fine. What is it?" Angewomon asked

LadyDevimon frowned, thinking and she looked down at her breasts. "Boob-job."

"Boobjob?" Davis gulped

"Yeah. One after another. Who's breasts will make you cum the most." LadyDevimon answered

"Why not who makes him cum fastest?" Angewomon asked

"...Shit." LadyDevimon snapped her fingers in annoyance. "Okay, that then."

"Who first?" Davis asked, feeling excited about this

"I will." LadyDevimon responded quickly.

"Fine." Angewomon frowned, sitting back and watching

LadyDevimon quickly gave Davis a small handjob just to keep his member up. "Isn't that cheating?" He asked

"I don't want a half-mast cock between my tits. I want FULL attention." She responded, wrapping her E-Cup breasts around it. She felt his big hard cock squeeze between her pale breasts, slick with the saliva of both herself and her rival

'Oh my goodness, this is so...bad. I-I mean. I shouldn't enjoy this.' Angewomon thought as she was becoming hypnotized by this. LadyDevimon prepared herself and got to work. Her breasts bounced, alternating each one to stimulate Davis' cock. Her big soft breasts held tightly against his member

'Oh god, they're like pillows~!' He thought, wanting to jerk his hips into them

"Go ahead baby. Go wild." LadyDevimon purred like a hyper sexualised lover as she worked, dragging her tongue across his head

Davis grabbed her shoulders and thrust roughly into her breasts, the feel of his dick going like a piston between her breasts. He wanted to fuck her so much!  
Angewomon moaned, unsure when she had started fingering herself but she didn't care

"How'sh it feel?" LadyDevimon moaned and drooled over his cock

"So good. I'm gonna. CUM!" He climaxed between her tits. Davis moaned deeply, his white seed bursting out from between her breasts and covering them

"Three minutes fourteen seconds." LadyDevimon smiled in praise "Your turn, Angel." LadyDevimon said

"Right." Angewomon nodded as she did something shocking, removing her metal helmet

"Wh-What're you-?!" LadyDevimon gasped in shock

Davis was just stunned, seeing what lay beneath the helmet, the soft skin, glowing golden hair and shining blue eyes  
The absolute beauty

Angewomon got on her knees, using her gloved hand to pump him back to hardness "Don't worry darling, I'll ease your strees." she said in her angelic voice, clearly acting like a loving wife to her husband after he came back from work

"D-DARLING?" LadyDevimon snapped in shock as Angewomon played into this character.

"Huh?" Davis blinked at her reaction, only to moan as Angewomon started her Boobjob. Angewomon continued to use her breasts, giving him an affectionate smile and teased her own nipples as she held her breasts there. She kissed his cock, working him lovingly as she stared into his eyes "A-Angewomon~." He panted, his cock thrusting between her E-Cup bosom. He was doing the most work, admittedly, but she was so soft and loving  
It was definitely different than having a 'slut' for a lover. It felt just as good, but in completely different ways  
Davis looked at LadyDevimon, seeing how she was reacting

'Oh crap. I didn't think she'd turn like this.' She thought as she fingered herself. She had a slight snarl on her face but watched

"Maybe you would like something for later?" Angewomon gently cooed as she teased his head

"Later?" Davis groaned softly

"Yes, you've been working so hard for us. You need to take some time for yourself." She responded "Dar~ling~"

"Oh fuck!" Davis moaned as he came

"Ah~!" LadyDevimon also came from her slit as well, not believing how well she was doing.

"Two minutes forty seconds." Angewomon smiled "I'm in the lead!"

"Yeah. Yeah, you are." Davis panted. "One more trial?"

"Yes. And this time it's your choice." LadyDevimon panted

"Well, I. Err...How about?" Davis blushed and gulped "How about I fuck you both?" he asked nervously "One at a time. The looser is the girl who cums first while I'm inside her. The other girl can join in as well."

"Wow, you're a horny stud, aren't you?" LadyDevimon blinked

"Agreed." Angewomon nodded before she smiled "But I accept. And before we start, I think the looser needs to clean the winner?" she said, aiming the last bit to LadyDevimon

"Oh, you bitch." LadyDevimon muttered under her breath but did so, pinning Angewomon down. She growled a bit, glaring into Angewomon's eyes, before she attacked the blondes breasts with her tongue

"Hmm~, good devil-girl." Angewomon moaned gently as she felt her tongue on her breasts. The tongue was fast and hungry, acting like she was trying to hurt her with her tongue alone "Hey, careful now." Angewomon patted her head

'This tastes good.' LadyDevimon thought as she tasted Davis' seed... And glared at Angewomon in a strange mix of hate and jealousy

"Are you ready, girls?" Davis asked, rubbing his cock to them

"Yes. Fuck that angel whore." LadyDevimon hissed, glaring at Angewomon "She wants to show you her fucking face? She deserves to go first."

"W-wait, what?" Angewomon blushed

"Okay." He nodded and pinned her down, with LadyDevimon on top of her. He moved her wile silk outfit to the side, revealing her slit which was soaking wet, and pushed inside

"AH~!" Angewomon moaned and arched back as her breasts pressed against LadyDevimon's.

"You love that, don't you? Don't you, angel slut? The boy toy your so in love with fucking your whore cunt!" LadyDevimon hissed, jealousy clear in her tone as her leather clad hand slipped down and rubbed Angewomon's clit

"Hmm~! D-Davis. L-Lady!" She moaned and closed her legs around LadyDevimon. Her legs wrapped around LadyDevimon's leather clad hips, pushing the fallen angels body closer to hers

"H-hey!" LadyDevimon gasped as she had her hips closed onto her body "What the hell?!"

"You're. Not. Going. ANYWHERE!" Angewomon answered and kissed her lustfully

'What's gotten into her?' Davis thought as he fucked her harder

"I. Want. To see. You. CUM!" Angewomon moaned

"You're not doing anything for that." LadyDevimon rolled her eyes as she whipped Angewomon's saliva from her lips "You're the one being fucked." Angewomon just moaned at LadyDevimon's reply, holding her closer and bucking her hips against the white haired woman's fingers and Davis' cock "You really love his cock that much?" LadyDevimon whispered, almost sounding heartbroken as she started biting the angels nipples

"Yes. Yes, I do~!" Angewomon moaned lovingly.

"So much so that you showed him your face?" LadyDevimon mumbled

Angewomon was shedding tears, not from sadness but from joy. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Fuck!" Davis groaned and fucked her faster

"I-I'm cumming~!" Angewomon came over his cock. Her eyes rolled up, drooling a bit

Davis bit his lip, pulling out "That. Was amazing. Now it's your turn, Lady." Davis panted

"Wh-What?" LadyDevimon asked, before feeling his cock penetrate her pussy "No! Get.. Get on your back!" she called

"What? Why?" He asked

"I want to ride you!" she said simply

"Oh...Okay." He answered and nodded. He sat back, his cock throbbing

"Here I cum~." She licked her lips and dropped onto his cock, being playful and joking. She held her legs wide, slamming herself down onto his cock

Davis arched back, slamming his hips into her pussy and made a bump in her stomach, he was too big for her tight but slutty pussy. He blinked when he felt a weight on his face, looking up he saw Angewomon hovering over his face. Waiting to be eaten out. Not wanting to look this gift horse in the mouth, Davis went in and began to lap against her vagina, tasting her moist wet pussy. He held her soft pink thighs, licking quickly and softly  
Angewomon gasped and arched back, feeling his tongue lap against her. She wanted to grind her hips over his face and mark him as hers. LadyDevimon reached over and grabbed Angewomon's bosom and held her in place as her hips bounced on Davis' cock. Angewomon reached forwards, wrapping her arms around LadyDevimon's neck and kissing her  
The two Ultimate level Digi-Women moaned as they were in this tryst with their human lover, penetrated and licked by his instinctual technique. But even then, they seemed more focused with each other at the moment. The two looked at each other's eyes and kissed each other. Kissed deeply and lovingly, Angewomon reaching for LadyDevimon's mask. LadyDevimon didn't seem to care that her 'identity' was about to be exposed. If this Angel could do it, so could she. A face identical to the blondes appeared only with pale skin, red irises and white hair

'Oh my god. It's like looking in a mirror.' Angewomon thought as she kissed her again as she felt her cheeks flush and her heart become a drum in her chest  
It felt like something had clicked, that they were MEANT to find each other. Two sides of the same coin. It was only then that they realised why they fought the way they had

They were soul-mates. Destined to BE together.  
They fought for dominance, who was the top... Now they knew

"Hmm! Hmm hmm!" Davis moaned as he climaxed in LadyDevimon's pussy. His cock twitched, filling up the devil's grey pussy, which pushed her over the edge

"AAAAHHHH~!" LadyDevimon moaned and arched back happily. Angewomon pushed LadyDevimon to the floor, pulling the woman's leather clad leg over her shoulder and started eating her out

Davis pulled back and panted gently, seeing the sight. Honestly...it was sight to behold.

* * *

*Time SKip*

Let's just say it's been an interesting week. Davis was making dinner for the entire 'family'...and when we mean family, it was humans AND Digimon including Angewomon and LadyDevimon"Okay everyone, dinner's ready!" Davis called out, putting bowls out for them. One by one the girls took their seats, although two girls where missing "Where's Kari and Angewomon?" Davis asked. When he didn't get an answer he walked off. He went to the bedroom and knocked on the door. "Anyone in?" He called through and was met with moaning 'Oh for the love of.' He internally thought and sighed. "Girls, if you're not here for dinner. You'll go hungry." He opened the door and walked in, not caring  
Inside he saw them, Angewomon and Kari rubbing their pussies together in a loving fuck. Scissoring each other as their juices stained the bedding.  
"Oh wow." He blinked

"C-Cumming~!" Kari moaned as she was pinned by Angewomon. Angewomon moaned and kissed her, pulling back

"...Enjoying yourselves?" Davis asked with a deadpan tone even if he did love the sight

"Oh Darling! This is a surprise!" Angewomon moaned with a loving smile

"It is. But you're late for dinner." Davis answered, sounding like he was a father to his daughter and her girlfriend. Though this had become common-place for them all, so it wasn't as bad.

"Sorry, Kari and I got a little over eager. She might need a small rest." Angewomon apologized as she stood up, as elegant and 'proper' as always

Davis sighed gently and looked at them. "I'll set a plate for both of you, okay?" Angewomon kissed him and nodded, leaving the room with him allowing Kari to catch a small nap "What a week." He whispered and tucked Kari in, kissing her gently on her forehead. He followed the angel Digimon to the kitchen, to see she was already snuggling against LadyDevimon

"That's adorable." Sora chuckled as she saw them

"It is." Yolei nodded, tucking into her noodles.

"Ah~. Hello master~" LadyDevimon purred as she saw him

"Hey, Lady. How're you doing?" Davis asked as he saw her.

"Hmm~. Lovely with my angel here." she purred, offering him a seat on her other side

"Thank you." He nodded and sat down

"Fancy another competition tonight, master?" LadyDevimon purred

"Maybe. But...Let's see how we go." Davis answered, petting her head

"Fine." she pouted, playing with Angewoman's blonde hair gently

Meanwhile, in the corner, Biyomon frowned lightly as she and Palmon had their own meal


	8. Cheerful Night with Lillymon

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Second to last chapter people! Wahoo! I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Digimon 02; Davis' Lucky Life**

**Chapter 8: Cheerful Night with Lillymon**

* * *

It had been a month after LadyDevimon and Angewomon had joined, Sora and Mimi had just had their children. Beautiful but loud little tykes. Davis was smiling down at the two, watching them sleep

'Goodnight, sleep tight.' He thought gently. He kissed the sleeping babies heads softly, smiling. Leaving the room, he was looking at the kitchen, going to make a large anniversary meal. It had been a year since he and Mimi became a couple, his and Sora's anniversary being last month

"Need any help with that?" A very pregnant Yolei asked

"No babe, you need to stay off your feet." He urged

"I feel so impotent. You do all the work." Yolei frowned.

"I know, I know. But Lady and Angie are helping out too." Davis responded while kissing her "And Kari is working hard since she'll need to go on maternity leave soon."

"It feels sort of unreal. Having a large family and everything." Yolei admitted

"Yeah." Davis nodded but his smile wasn't disappearing

"You're still smiling, Davis." She teased, poking his cheek gently.

"I know. I just love the idea." he held her softly

"Yeah, I bet you do." Yolei chuckled. Davis placed his hand on her stomach, nodding "Boy or girl?" Yolei asked

"I don't know." He responded. "I don't mind either way."

"Good morning, is it too early for snuggles?" LadyDevimon asked

"Lady." Davis laughed

"Is that a 'yes' then?" Lady asked, hugging the two.

"Your Insatiable." Yolei teased

"I'm a slutty devil woman. Of course, I am." She responded with a casual wave of her wrist like it was nothing "And unfortunately my angelic soul mate is too busy preparing for her partners baby."

"Yeah, she IS." Davis admitted and nodded. "Later then; okay, Lady?"

"Try finding Catherine? I'm sure she can wear a strap on." Yolei encouraged

"Ooh~, there's an idea." LadyDevimon smiled and left. "Thanks, Yolei."

"Really?" Davis laughed

That was when Mimi entered the house, wearing some work out gear and sweating up a storm "HOO! That felt great." She panted as she got through the door as she looked at herself in a mirror

"Um, something we need to worry about?" Yolei asked

"Nothing." Mimi squeaked a bit, blushing as she looked away from her reflection

"Mimi, you know you can tell us anything." Davis spoke

"I... Am I fat?" Mimi asked nervously

"Huh?" The three asked in confusion.

"I don't think you're fat." Lady answered

"... Oh, your worried about baby fat!" Yolei realized, having similar worries for herself after she gives birth

"GCK!" Davis and Mimi flinched at that. That hit a nerve for the later, the former just shocked at the sudden exclamation

"I honestly think that you're doing great." Yolei nervously reassured her.

"Yeah, you look great." Davis assured her with a smile

"Hmph. You two are just saying that. I'm not even done with my workout yet." Mimi answered

"D-Don't overwork yourself!" Davis panicked

"I meant overall. I'm not gonna go into the deep end of 'exercise' and end up sick." Mimi reassured "I know not to go crazy. But I don't want to be chubby. I'm a fashion girl!"

"That you are. Any new ideas?" Yolei asked

"I... Kind of want to start a cooking show." Mimi smiled

"You do?" The trio asked, Davis actually perking up as he heard that.

"Yes." she gulped lightly

"Do you need any help?" Davis asked

"Help?" she blinked

"Yeah; techniques, foods, the utensils." Davis listed off, wanting to help...and admittedly excited about this idea.  
He was so excited

"Looks like we've found Davis' fetish." Yolei laughed, poking him making the girls laugh

"Hey~." He frowned at that, but allowed them to poke fun at him.

"Sounds good." Mimi nodded

"What do you need help with?" He offered

* * *

*time skip*

It was a couple of hours later, Mimi and Palmon were talking to each other, chatting about an idea that they had "You sure this is okay?" Palmon asked

"Yeah, I think so. It'll be something to surprise him with." Mimi grinned

Palmon nodded, glowing green. She began to grow and change, transforming into a more beautiful and elegant form. She became the same size as Mimi, the light fading  
She had transformed into Lilymon!

"You ready, Lilymon?" Mimi smiled

"Yep." she winked. The two walked out of the bedroom and saw Davis lying on the settee watching TV.

"Okay, let's go." Mimi urged "Davis~, oh Davis~." Mimi purred gently.

"Yeah? What's; oh." He blinked "... Oh..."

"We wanted to surprise you." Lilymon smiled, pressing her breasts together to emphasize them as her pink dress hugged her body tightly

"Consider me surprised." Davis admitted as he looked at Lillymon's body

"See anything you like?" Lilymon smiled, getting a little closer as she played with the hem of her dresses skirt

"Are you ready, Davis?" Mimi asked while also showing off her cleavage before she hugged Lillymon, the two looking at Davis sexily as they moved their faces close like they where about to kiss

Davis gulped as he saw this, his hardness growing under his trousers. "Where did all this come from? What did I do to deserve this?" He asked with a blush making the girls look at him

"Because you're too good for us." Mimi pouted and flicked his head gently. "Plus Lilly has been curious for some time."

"Oh, okay." Davis nodded and stood up, kissing them both. He broke the kiss with Mimi, his lips pressing against Lillymon's. Lilymon shuddered as she felt his lips, the lips and technique that made her partner and so many women fall to him and she felt like she was joining them

"So, on the bed? Or the couch?" Mimi teased but the two seemed to ignore her, Lillymon holding onto David and not letting go. She pouted cutely and slipped behind Lilymon and groped her breasts through their chests.

"Ah~!" Lillymon gasped and moaned as she broke the kiss, literally hanging off Davis. Her legs wrapped around Davis' waist and her arms around his neck

"Good thing I'm wearing loose trousers." Davis chuckled gently

"Why?" Lillymon panted as Mimi worked her magic fingers

"Well...My dick's not held back." Davis admitted, his trousers freed from his hips and revealed his massive member.

"Oh fuck!" Mimi and Lillymon gasped. Lillymon at the member, Mimi at the sight of it resting between Lillymon's tight ass cheeks

"What? Too intimidating?" Davis asked

"I think all this sex made you get bigger." Mimi commented

"Really? I did think that." Davis blinked and then mumbled only to moan as Mimi started to suck his member, her cheeks brushing Lillymon's ass

"Hmm~! Davis, her cheeks and your cock." Lilymon moaned, being rubbed between his cock and Mimi's lips. His member pressed against her naked slit, throbbing. She hugged him, moaning in enjoyment as her partners upper lipsl teased her asshole

"L-Lily~!" Davis moaned, holding back his climax. He kissed her neck, gently pulling down the front of her dress. Lillymon was a bit shorter than the other girls, making her so pixie like it was adorable. She mewed gently as she felt his hands glide over her. He began to suck her small B-Cup breasts

"Ah~, D-Davis! Mimi~." Lily moaned as she ground gently on his cock. Mimi whimpered as the new taste of her partners juices dripped down over Davis' cock and into her mouth "How's my juice taste, Mimi? It-it feels good!" Lily moaned "Oh Davis! So you really like my boobs that much?" she blushed

Davis mumbled, suckling on Lily's breasts as he played with them "Cute." he muttered against her breasts

Mimi continued to suck on Davis' cock, wanting to feel it penetrate her...but she had another idea. She pulled back, panting with drool connecting her lips to the member "M-Mimi?" Lily panted as she felt the lack of lips.

"Your turn. To feel how GOOD this is." Mimi smiled, guiding Davis' cock into her snatch. She lined the member up carefully, pushing it against the wet pussy lips of her partner

"Hmm-! Hnn~!" Lilymon arched back as she felt Davis' member prod into her virgin slit, her hips bucking from the sheer size of it. She bit her lip, pushing herself down

"Ah~, Lilymon!" Davis moaned, helping her down before half of his cock was deep inside of her. He saw her stomach bulge a bit, smiling up at her he grasped her ass

"So-So BIG!" Lily arched back, feeling her stomach filled with Davis' member. Her deep black eyes rolled up a bit, her lips quivering

"Almost. All. IN!" Davis grunted, his cock now fully inside of Lily's pussy, hugging her close as he began to slowly hump her. He held the small, pixie-like Ultimate Digimon as he began to thrust in and out of her

Mimi just watched, playing with her puffy pink pussy, biting her lip and smiled internally. She leaned up, eating out Lillymon's ass

"AH~! T-Two?" Lilymon moaned as she bounced on Davis' cock, feeling filled by both of them. She kissed Davis, basically drooling into his mouth at how much pleasure she felt

Davis moaned and climaxed into her pussy, just the first of many to cum for both Mimi and Lilymon. Lillymon gasped as she came, her second orgasm since Davis entered her "You okay?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Good~" she mumbled, a bit overwhelmed

"Alright." He nodded and smiled, stroking her back making her wings flutter "Ready for 'round two'?" He asked gently as he carefully pulled out of her

"R-Round two?" Lily shuddered as she felt his sperm covered cock slide between her cheeks.

"Yeah." he nodded. And with that, Mimi guided his cock deep into Lily's ass, playfully teasing her with her fingers.

"Oh~" Lillymon moaned

"Enjoy, Lily." Mimi teased as she let go and Davis shoved his cock deep into her. She stood up, kissing Davis

'This is so, sexy. It's like making love to sisters, or something.' Davis thought perversely, thinking of an old trope 'No, that's Angel and Lady. Mother and daughter maybe, with the size difference?'

"AH~! D-Davis!" Lily moaned, feeling her breasts push against him. She was drooling a bit, smiling

"Lily. You're so sexy and cute. It's like you're a slutty teen." Mimi teased and kissed the ultimate Digimon, removing her pink flower helmet. Her hair was a gradient dark to light green, like spring leaves, short as opposed to Mimi's long brown hair. It was a small pixie cut, ironically

"Now that's cute." Davis smiled as he saw the contrasting haircut. He groaned, cumming inside her ass

Lilymon moaned and arched back, feeling her ass filled with cum "Oh fuck yes!"

"Mimi. I think. It's your turn." Davis moaned as he slowly pulled out of Lily.

"Finally." she grinned. Putting her down gently on the couch, Davis kissed Mimi as his arms were now free. She hugged him tightly, her love clear as day

"You ready, mummy?" Davis teased, kissing her on the neck.

"Hmm... Being a MILF feels hot." Mimi joked. Davis smirked at that and plowed into Mimi's MILF pussy, feeling how slick and wet it was. He moved slowly, lovingly. Mimi moaned as she felt her husband's cock penetrate deep within her, filling her up with the member she loved. Okay, they weren't married but they basically where

"How long has it been since we've fucked like this?" He asked tenderly, lifting her up into his arms.

"Before I gave birth to Niko." she moaned

"So two months. Guess I should spoil you a little." Davis teased and kissed her.

"Been... Looking forward to this!" she moaned

Davis continued to make love to her, pulsing in her pussy , hugging her hips close "Mimi." he moaned gently, thrusting away

Mimi continued to bounce on his cock, feeling her body shudder from his technique and his grip. Being held like a sensual lover "Oh I missed this." she shuddered before she felt something push against her ass hole

"I bet you have." Davis whispered, fingering her ass while Lilly sat below them

"This so so cute." Lilly smirked as she cradled Davis' balls. She kissed them softly, a giggle escaping her mouth

"L-Lilly!" Davis moaned, cumming into Mimi's pussy as he felt her lips kissing them. He held the brunette close, filling her womb. Mimi panted as she felt her body shudder and was filled with Davis' thick cum again after so long "Thank you, Mimi." Davis whispered, praising her.

"What for?" Mimi asked

"For a great gift." Davis smiled

"It's not done yet." Lilly giggled, kissing his balls and penis while he was still inside Mimi

"Oh my god!" Davis moaned as he jerked deep into Mimi's pussy. Mimi giggled, getting off Davis' lap "You're not done?" Davis asked, moaning from Lily's kisses on his dick

"No." she shook her hand, giving him the best hand job he'd ever had

"AH~!" He gasped as he felt it. Her hand was so soft, her hands moving so skillfully and gently it made him feel oh so goo "L-Lily. Where'd you learn this?" Davis panted, his hips bucking from the pleasure.

"Learn? This is all natural talent." She smirked

"Oh fuck!" Davis' eyes rolled up in pleasure

Lilymon continued to give her amazing handjob, making Davis' cum covered cock throb in her hand. "Hmm~" she moaned, kissing the tip softly... Which pushed him over the edge

"CUMMING~!" Davis moaned and came in her hand and on the kneeling Mimi. The two moaned, feeling the cum splatter over their faces "Oh~, god. That was great." He panted only to grow hard once more as the partners kissed, sharing his cum 'Why do I live with such nymphomaniacs?' He thought happily.

* * *

*time skip, a week later*

Davis was now washing up the pots, Palmon having integrated into the family life as she stayed in her Ultimate form all the time now "Are you done with the washing, Davis?" Sora asked as she was breastfeeding her child.

"Yeah." he nodded, drying his hands "What's up Sora?"

"Nothing, it's just you've been busy today." Sora answered, shuffling her baby so it didn't fall. Davis sighed, reaching out to take their child from her "Easy, easy now." Sora fussed gently.

"I know, I know." he smiled

**BURP.**

"There's a good boy." Davis smiled, patting his back making the child laugh

"God your amazing." Sora smiled at Davis holding their child

"Hey, I've got to step up to the plate at times." He joked lightly.

"It's why we love you." Sora commented. The computer began to ping, messages from the Digital World.

"Sounds like Veemon wants to talk." Davis commented. As he walked over, holding his son "Let's go see Uncle Veemon. Hey?" Davis cooed, stroking his head.

The young boy clapped his hands gently and smiled "Hehehehehe."

Davis clicked on the computer and booted up the chat. Seeing Veemon with a young DemiVeemon on his lap. _"Hey Davish!"_

"... Hey pal." Davis blinked

_"Hey, Davis. Guess we both got the same idea."_ Veemon chuckled. _"That's Uncle Davis."_ He showed his child through the screen

_"Uncy Davash!"_ the child grinned

Davis' son also cooed as he saw Veemon's child "When did YOU become a dad?" Davis blinked in shock

_"Lasht week, the kidsh grow fasht."_ Veemon laughed_ "Keeping the peace kept me bushy, shorry for the shlow update."_

"Hey, it's fine. I've been busy working on my noodle cart and being a dad myself." Davis answered as he made his son wave at the double dinos

_"Who's that?"_ DemiVeemon asked, pointing at Davis' son.

"This is Sky, my son." Davis smiled

_"Nice name."_ Veemon responded

_"Hey, Shky!"_ The DemiVeemon waved

"Hi!" Sky waved

"What's your kid's name, Vee?" Davis asked

...

_"DemiVeemon?"_ father and son blinked

"Fair enough." Davis chuckled.

_"Dahd... Uncy Davish is weird."_ DemiVeemon commented

_"Yeah, but he's not a bad guy."_ Veemon reassured his son.

"Oh Davis~" two sexy voices sang

_"Is that on your side or mine?"_ Veemon asked

"Mine. Later man." Davis laughed as he ended the call

_"Bye!"_ The two waved as the screen turned off.

"Here Sky, keep mama company." Davis smiled as he passed his son back to Sora carefully

"I'm sure he will." Sora nodded and knew where this was going.

Davis nodded, heading off to the room the voice came from. As he entered his eyes widened, seeing his lovers before him.  
Catherine, LadyDevimon and Lillymon lying on bed, grinning up at him sexily  
"Oh. My god." He gulped as he saw them, wearing sexy black lingerie. "Why do you all have to be so sexy." he smiled, joining them on the bed

Meanwhile a pink bird frowned from outside


	9. The Finale With Biyomon

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

**Authors Note:**

And here we are with the finale, I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you have all enjoyed this story

* * *

**Digimon 02; Davis' Lucky Life**

**Chapter 9: The Finale With Biyomon  
**

* * *

A couple of days later, Sora was sitting outside and was with her partner. She was pushing Sky's pram, Biyomon flying next to her "Thanks for coming with me, Biyomon. I've missed this." Sora commented kindly.

"Happy to help Sora." Biyomon smiled, Sky sleeping peacefully

"Are you okay Sora?" Biyomon asked

"I guess." Davis' first lover sighed "I just... I guess I feel a bit jealous and left out?"

"Really? But you're a mum." Biyomon answered

"I mean in Davis' relationship." she corrected

"Oh. Well. Have you talked to him?" Biyomon asked nervously.

"I... I don't want to come across as selfish." Sora admitted "But those Digimon are nymphs. And as you said, I'm a mother. I've been busy for none months being pregnant. And I love Sky, but I'm busy looking after him so much. While Catherine and Kari have a near monopoly on his cock with the three DigiGirls, at least until Kari is too far pregnant. Heck Jun gets more of his dick than I have recently. "

Biyomon frowned, stopped flying and hugged her even if there was a guilt to the motion

"Thanks, Biyo." Sora whispered, stroking her head gently "Thank you."

* * *

*at home*

Back at the Motomiya residence, Davis had finished making lunch for everyone. It was something he wanted to do for them. After hours of fucking beforehand of course. Gatomon and Kari were purring gently, they were resting on the settee with Lady lazily eating with a satisfied smile

"Anyone else?" Davis asked, holding a wok. which he put away

"No, thank you." Catherine answered, patting her stomach

Mimi just patted Niko's mouth, cleaning up the mess "Who wants a bath? Who wants splashy splashy? You do, yes you do." she baby talked

"Mama, mama!" Niko giggled, flailing their arms in a 'splishy splashy' manner. Mimi giggled, walking away

"Niko is gonna be one spoiled little kid when she grows up." Lady teased

"No, she won't." Catherine answered

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, cause we'll teach them right." Catherine answered with a smirk, challenging the leader clad woman

"OH~, Little Ms Frenchy is getting fresh with MOI?" Lady teased

"Yes I am Madam Cuir Fétiche." Catherine replied with a smile

"I'm gonna get you for that." LadyDevimon smirked and slapped her ass "You latex whore." she whispered into the blonde ear

"Ladies, please. If you're going to do that, take it in the other room." Davis asked

"Why? Niko's in the bath now." Kari yawned, rubbing her pregnant stomach

"That's...Fair." Davis admitted. "But what if Sora comes back with Sky in her arms and he sees?"

"Fine." both pouted

"Killjoy." Kari frowned

"I-I just-" Davis stammered before she kissed him to shut him up

"Quick." Catherine whispered to LadyDevimon and kissed her

"Right." the Ultimate nodded, the two rushing out the room with Lady's heels clicking loudly

'Oh god~.' Davis thought to himself

* * *

*time skip*

Davis yawned as he arrived home past midnight, work having been long and hard... And he heard crying 'Huh?' He thought in confusion and headed to the source. He saw Biyomon perched on a chair, crying softly in the dark room "Biyomon? Are you okay?" He whispered, grabbing her attention

"Huh? D-Davis?" she sniffed

"You're crying. Want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing." she sniffed

"Biyo, you know you can talk to me about anything; right?" Davis reassured her. The bird shuddered a bit at the nickname, sighing "Sorry, it's just I hear Sora call you that. I hope you don't mind." He apologised

"It's not that." she shook her head

"Then, What is it?" He inquired, acting like how a friend should

"I'M JEALOUS AND GUILTY!" she yelled

Davis jerked back by Biyomon's response, it was like she was gonna wake up the whole house! Good thing the bed rooms where a few apartments back "Why do you feel jealous and guilty?" Davis asked in worry

"Davis... I... Have you seen your family?" she muttered sadly "Imagine how I feel. Being alone, family wise, around all that love? That's why."

"I. I'm sorry. I didn't notice." He apologised "I didn't even realise."

"And its not just that. I'm sad because... Davis, look at me." the pink bird sighed as she held her wings out

"You. You're a bird-humanoid Digimon." Davis slowly realised, hearing the hurt in her voice

"I'm a fucking bird!" she all but yelled "Who'd want to fuck a bird?!" Davis frowned and hugged her tightly. He held her close, unable to think of anything else "D-Davis. L-let me go!" Biyomon cried.

"Why?" he asked lightly

"Cause, cause I-." Biyomon began to cry "My digivolutions...they're ALL frigging bird forms!"

"So?"

"So? I can't-!" She choked on her words

"Can't what?"

"Can't...have sex like a human!" She exclaimed "Who wants to fuck a bird?! And my only form that looks human-is is bigger than this building!"

'Got to admit, that IS true.' Davis thought to himself.

"And then there's what Sora told me." she muttered

"What did she tell you?" He asked sadly.

"That she feels like your ignoring her." she admitted

Davis frowned and felt guilty. "I'll apologise to her. AND to you." he said before he had an idea

"Davis, what're you saying?" Biyomon asked in confusion

"You've not reached Mega, have you?" Davis asked

"Um. N-No. I haven't." Biyomon shook her head.

"Well I know what I'm going to do." he smiled

"What? What're you going to do?" Biyomon asked as she looked at him.

"I'm going to make it up to Sora! Show her all the love I have for her!" he called proudly

Biyomon's eyes widened at that, feeling hopeful by his words "Oh wow!"

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was the following morning, Davis had his plan set in motion to help Biyomon and Sora. Preparing an entire romantic day for the red head, just him and her "Is everything ready?" Mimi asked

"Yeah, should be." Davis nodded "Thanks for the help girls."

"Hey, anything for you." Yolei answered

"We'll be back later." Kari kissed his cheek.

"Have a kinky day." LadyDevimon teased

"Plan to." He answered

"Don't listen to her." Angewomon whispered in Davis' ear, kissing his cheek

"Slap her butt for me today." Davis winked subtly to her.

"Bye!" Lillymon waved

In the bedroom, Sora was still asleep; Biyomon right next to her, although she was anxious about today. "Have a good day." Catherine whispered as she peaked through the door, hoping the day would be God for the two of them

Biyomon nodded and waved gently as she saw Catherine leave. She sighed, nervous 'I. I hope this works.' She thought as Sora yawned

"Hmm...Morning." Sora yawned as she slowly got up.

"Morning." Davis smiled from the doorway

"Morning. What time is it?" Sora yawned as she got up.

"Around 10." Davis commented

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked

"I've got a surprise for you." He answered, kissing her cheek. "A whole day of you and me."

"Really? That sounds great." Sora smiled as she got up with a loving, excited sparkle in her eyes

"Of course, I'll be waiting outside for you." He added, letting her get dressed. He smiled over his shoulder, closing the door

"Wow, being spoiled. Must feel nice; right, Sora?" Biyomon asked

Sora nodded, wanting the day to be special. It took a few minutes, but Sora got dressed and went out to the living room. She walked out of the bedroom, hoping her outfit was okay "I'm coming out, Davis." Sora called out, and showed herself. She wore a low cut red dress, a simple but sensual outfit which showed a lot of clevedge "What do you...? Whoa." Sora asked before she gasped seeing the spread. Seeing a spread of cold foods which could be enjoyed throughout the day "Davis, this- this is amazing." Sora gasped, seeing it all.

Davis smiled and hugged her from behind "And all for us." Davis smiled kissing her cheek. "You and I, all day. I can finally show you all the love I haven't been able to until now."

Sora turned to him and nodded. "I...Thank you."

"No need to thank me.. Being with you is enough." he smiled and kissed her

Biyomon rolled her eyes and smirked. 'SO much sugar.' She thought

* * *

*time skip*

It was a couple of hours later, Davis treating Sora to a lot of affection. He was kissing over her body, every inch

Sora moaned and shuddered by his techniques, feeling his lips and hands tease her body Every inch, electricity sparking through her

'Oh, wow. He's really treating her.' Biyomon thought, panting gently to herself as she saw this.

"D-Davis. This. Is so...Good~!" Sora moaned even though he hadn't touched anywhere intimate much yet

'Good. I want to make this last.' He thought, massaging her sides. The massage had already been going on for an hour, Sora slowly being edged to a mind-blowing orgasm

"C-Can you do my legs. Again?" Sora asked

"Anything for you." he nodded, kissing her stomach as his hands descended. Davis' hands stroked down her hips, going to her thighs and then her calves, massaging them as he went, soothing her knots. Not touching her intimately, just shooting pleasure through her

"A-AH~!" Sora arched back as she felt her hips close. She pressed her thighs together, wetness gushing out

"Enjoy that?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh Davis." she whimpered

"Wow; How did you do that?" Biyomon asked

"Huh?" Davis asked

"I. I was just...Could you do that to me?" Biyomon asked making the two look at her

"YOU want to try a massage?" Sora panted

"I... I guess." she nodded, quickly feeling guilty about asking to take part in this when it was Sora's special day

"Okay." Sora smiled

"Are you sure?" Biyomon asked.

"Yeah, of course." She nodded as she pushed Biyomon closer

"H-Hey." She looked behind her and was put upon the table.

"Okay, my hands are lotioned. Ready, Biyomon?" Davis asked

"I guess." she muttered "That lotion won't mess with my feathers, will it?"

"No, I won't mess with your feathers." He answered, reassuring her. "I've been doing research." He rubbed his hands, getting ready and as he began Biyomon began to feel much more relaxed

"AH~!" Her eyes rolled up almost instantly

'Here we go.' He thought as he stroked and massaged her wings.

Sora sat by and smiled 'This must be how Biyo saw us.' She thought, relaxing

Seeing how Biyo shook and moaned. Davis smiled as he pleasured Biyomon, giving her the love and affection she needed. Biyomon suddenly screamed as he rubbed her stomach, the bird girl cumming hard. As she screamed in ecstasy she glowed, changing

"B-Biyo!" Sora gasped as she saw her partner begin to Digivolve!

"What?" Davis gasped lightly as Biyomon changed

Instead of her normal bird-like form, it looked...humanoid  
**"Biyomon warp Digivolve too~!"** She moaned as she transformed. Her form was human sized with the only bird like quality noticeable right away being her feet. Her hands had turned from feathered claws into more human looking hands and her body changed to a slim but busty woman.  
In one hand was a rapier sword. Around her shoulders grew feathery capes. And then the light died down, revealing details. She had a mask which covered the bottom half of her face, her hands had light red fingerless gloves, a reddish feathered decoration which covered her chest and hips. She was beautiful  
**"AncientKazemon."**

"Oh my gosh!" Sora gasped, seeing her lying there and fully transformed. Evolved into a sexy woman

AncientKazemon looked at her hands and gasped, feeling her body gently...She was humanoid! "No... No way! In... Incredible!"

"I think this calls for a celebration." Davis smiled

Sora nodded, reaching for AncientKazemon's mask to see if it would move. As she reached for it, it gently lifted up, revealing AncientKazemon's lips and her silvery eyes. "Wow. It does come off." Sora whispered

"Yeah, it does." She responded and hugged her partner making the two kiss each other

Davis sat back, smiling as he had brought the two much closer. The two girls held each other close, showing their love. He wanted to go over and soothe his hands, after all, he HAD spent hours working on Sora and AncientKazemon together but at the same time this show was getting good  
So...He gently masturbated to the two of them.  
He smiled, working himself as their love kept growing

"Sora~, I love you." AncientKazemon whispered, groping her breasts.

"You to Biyo." Sora smiled softly

Davis didn't want to interrupt, but then saw the two eye his member. He saw them crawl towards him hungrily "Oh boy. Guess I've got to perform." He chuckled gently.

"Ready for your turn, Biyo?" Sora asked

"Yes. Finally." AncientKazemon answered, stroking Davis' hard cock with her new fingers. "I've wanted this for month." she shuddered

"Well, it's all yours. Just...Don't break it." Davis joked.

"I'll make sure she doesn't." Sora grinned

"Thank you." Davis answered

"Ah~, hmm." AncientKazemon moaned as she was giving a hand-blowjob. She had the tip in her mouth, sucking it as her hand moved up and down quick and hard

"That's a good start, Biyo. A good start." He moaned

Sora reached down, rubbing her partners pussy "Eep!" AncientKazemon gasped as she felt Sora's fingers.

"Come on. Show him all the love." Sora whispered

Davis helped guide Biyo's face down deeper and deeper onto his cock, deepthroating her. She gave cute gagging noise as she was almost used "Take. The first. Load!" Davis moaned and climaxed in her mouth. It was like she didn't need to breath, as the cum just shoot right down into her body without any resistance "OH~, that was great." Davis smiled, slowly pulling out and was still hard, ready to make love to this beautiful Digital woman. "What position would you like?"

"Um...Me. On top. Of you?" AncientKazemon blushed.

"Cowgirl? Okay." He nodded as he spread his legs a bit, giving her a comfortable seat. Biyo gulped and hovered above his member, readying herself mentally and physically to feel him inside of her. 'She's so light.' Davis realised as he held her thigh, realising she had hollow bones because 'bird' and flight "Ready, Biyo?" He asked tenderly.

"Yes." she gulped, dropping down. Davis' cock slowly penetrated the bird-woman's pussy, feeling her lips spread open and push deep inside of her "Cumming!" She moaned right away

Sora and Davis couldn't believe it, Biyo must've been a virgin to be like this. But they didn't care. It was her first time and he made her feel like a princess. Or maybe Davis was just that good to a woman who was barley touched "Well, that's climax number 1. Get ready for more, Biyo." Davis smiled and kissed her. "I'm aiming for 10, at least."

"T-Ten? Between?" Biyo panted

"EACH." Davis smiled "I'm gonna make YOU cum ten times." he grinned

Biyo moaned and arched back as she felt Davis' cock thrust deep into her 'I'm gonna die!' she thought in horror/joy

Davis could see the look of Biyo's face, seeing how she was getting into it and how she was feeling. How pleasure was becoming her entire world

Biyo could feel her breasts being massaged by Sora's hands while Davis' was holding her hips in place. Her eyes rolled further up, her hips moving faster

Davis smiled, grinding his hips on hers, thrusting his cock deep within her pussy and saw her hand-covered breasts bounce in Sora's hands. He kissed the red head, enjoying the new pussy

"How's it feel, Davis? Wet? Sexy? Hot?" Sora moaned

"Yeah." he nodded, kissing her between words

"C-Cumming~!" AncientKazemon as she came over Davis' cock again.

"Two down." Sora grinned

* * *

*time skip*

AncientKazemon was now being fucked in the doggy position, Davis fucking her in the ass with her face lapping against Sora's pussy. "Oh yes! Biyo! Oh Biyo! So good!"

"You must love anal, Biyo. You're so tight!" Davis moaned, pleasuring her lovingly. The mega moaned into Sora's pussy, seemingly agreeing "I'm cumming~!" Davis moaned and climaxed into her ass pussy. Biyo screamed into Sora's vagina as she came as well

"FU-WAA~!" Sora moaned and held Biyo's head down.

Davis sighed, his hard member pulling out of Biyo's cum filled ass "How was it, Biyo?" Davis asked lovingly

"So good." she shuddered and drooled

"Which one was that? Ninth or tenth?" Sora asked, having lost track.

"Tenth." Davis admitted

"So we've both came ten times?" Sora smiled, holding Biyo close "And you're still hard?"

"Being married to women who ask for a LOT every day; I've trained for more." he joked

"Davis. You easily outlasted me during our first time, fucking me unconscious twice." Sora said seriously and lovingly, kissing him deeply

Davis chuckled internally and kissed back, letting her fall on top of him "Well I knew there was SOME reason you loved me." he joked. Sora slapped his chest gently and playfully. Biyo hummed, suckling his cock again "You bounced back quick, Biyo." Davis teased not that he minded.. This was great

* * *

*time skip. Years later*

A lot has happened since Biyomon had joined the family. After she joined it grew once again, and Davis' noodle cart had taken off. He now had a few carts, a small local chain, with employees and considering how popular it was, they were never without customers. Davis was kind of happy since he didn't have to spend much time away from his family. Speaking of...

"Everyone ready?" Davis called

"Yes, Dad." Up to a dozen kids responded, both Digimon AND humans. He smiled, looking at the gathered group. A mix between Digimon and humans, some having his eye colour, some having his hair colour, boys and girls. All with their respective parent.  
Sora had Sky next to her, Niko was being fussed over by Mimi, Yolie was making sure her daughter Mikoto had everything.  
Kari had her son, Daisuke, by her side, making sure he had his bandage on after he scraped his knee a couple days ago.  
Catherine was trying to urge her son, Phillip, not to take so many books  
Angel and Lady had their own daughters, a Gatomon and BlackGatomon respectively, carrying a LOT of stuff. Yin and Yang, said daughters, holding a lot of bags... Kind of insisting on it  
Next was Lilly's son Oak. He was a Palmon with Davis' eye colour; strangely, he was wearing overalls.  
And finally there was Biyo, still in her AncientKazemon form, with her child. It was a young humanoid with brown hair, with small wings on his back. It kind of looked like a small fatherless Garudamon

"Come on, Haru. Let's get ready." Biyo smiled as she stroked his head.

"Yes mother." he said polity

"Come along everyone, to the digital world." Davis smiled. Davis set up the computer and activated the Digital Gate. "Here we go!" He called out, his wives and lovers brought out their Digivices and teleported away with their families.

A large burst of energy washed over them, the family emerging on the other side of the portal where they met up with Veemon

"Hey, guys! Welcome back!" Veemon smiled, looking at his best friend and waved at his sisters in law, nieces and nephews. Behind him being his own family

"Hello, everyone." Blanc and Noir announces as they had their daughters behind them. Both daughters being Veemon, Noir's having black scales

"Greetings." QueenCheesmon bowed

"Hey, QueenChessmon." Sora bowed back respectfully who had two PawnChessmon beside her

"Who're these adorable little guys?" Mimi asked cutely at the small Red PawnChessmon

"Our sons." QueenCheesmon smiled

"Hi!" Daisuke waved as he saw them

"Sir." the saluted

"Err?" Daisuke blinked in confusion, wondering WHY they're saluting him.

"Ready for the picnic?" Davis asked

"By picnic, you mean 'smorgasbord'. And yeah, we are." Veemon laughed

"Let's go, we're running late and the others are waiting." Kari encouraged

"Okay, okay. We're going!" Davis answered as they walked over to the large picnic area where the other DigiDestined and their families where

"HEY!" They cheered, waving at the family.

"Sorry we're late." Davis grinned

"You should be, I got sandwiches." Ken answered, sitting with Wormmon by his side.

"Hey dad, can we play with the soccer ball?" Tai's son asked

"Of course." Tai nodded and passed it over to his son.

"Let's go guys!" his son called as he ran off with his partner Koromon, the younger kids all running off

"How've you been, guys?" Davis asked as he put his bag on the floor, opening it up and revealed all MANNER of bento boxes. Time ticked away, everyone happy to meet up with old friends again

"You're looking well, Ken." Yolei spoke kindly, having seen Ken again.

"Thanks, Yolei. I've been keeping busy." Ken added

"How's the husband?" she asked with a smile

"He's fine, he's staying home with our baby daughter." Ken chuckled, looking at his left hand and at his ring.

Kari giggled as her brother told her stories about his son and wife, the group relaxing. Hours ticked by until finally it was time to go home, Davis giving all his children the speech to 'behave' as they where spending the night with different friends

"Yes, dad/daddy." Each responded and went with their respective godparent/uncles or aunts.

Davis smiled proudly, saying good bye to Vee who was having some of his kids over, before he and his wives returned home "Don't be strangers, buddy." Veemon smiled, fist-bumping with Davis.

Davis nodded, heading home

They all teleported back to their home, Davis being last and he headed to the kitchen, putting the backpack down so he could relax now. He hummed, starting to make a small, simple meal for them all since they had the house to themselves. 'Man. What a day.' He thought to himself. He put the food on the side, a series of small cold 'nibbles' to tide them over. They'd order in a bigger dinner later...  
Where WERE the girls?  
"Sora? Kari? Yolei? Where ARE they?" He wondered. He walked through their main apartment... And found them all in the bedroom, in some form of undress or sexy clothing "Oh...My gosh." He blushed

Sora was naked, in the center of the room, sat there bare without any shame  
Juni was lying on the bed with two other women by her women being Mimi and Yolie. The trio of Jun, Yolei and Mimi were wearing some sexy blue, green and pink lingerie, exposing their vaginas with a hole ready there for Davis.  
Kari was wearing a new skintight pink latex suit. It had a long inflatable tail as thick as her legs, several inflatable wings on her back. Her head was masked in an inhuman hood which showed her eyes and had large inflatable horns, this suit being based off Gatomon's mega form Megandramon  
Catherine was wearing a red skintight latex bodysuit which stopped at her clevedge. She had thigh high black leather high heeled boots, near shoulder length black latex gloves and a green latex ass length cape. The top of her head blocked by a red latex hood shaped like a flower. This suit was based on Floramon's final form, Rosemon

"What do you think, husband?" Sora teased

"Yeah?" Angewomon smiled shyly, Kari having bought her a latex version of her normal outfit. She was not wearing her helmet, however

"We good enough to fuck?" LadyDevimon asked sexily, clad in a leather maid outfit, minus her hood

"I don't know. ARE we, Davis?" Sora teased

"Yeah, are we?" a naked Lillymon giggled

Davis sighed with a smile and a roll of his eyes, stripping off and revealed his abs and cock.

"Oh yes. Mama's like." AncientKazemon giggled

"I love my life." Davis smiled as he was ready to make love to his harem of wives.


End file.
